Total Drama Action Redux
by Hideki Sohma
Summary: Welcome back for the 3rd season of Total Drama Redux! This time we're finally off the island and onto a movie studio! With Chris and his Co-host Lisa, we're going to have more alliances, money, and villainous acts than ever before! With this blend of OC's and Canon contestants, get ready for a wild ride that will only end when the winner is decided!
1. Total Drama Action Redux

Chris is on a stage as he looks into the audience with his patented smile. "Well hello out there in TV land. It's me, your host with the most, Chris McClean." Suddenly, Lisa pops up next to him. "With his co-host, Lisa Westbrook!" Chris shifts his eyes over, shooting her a mildly annoyed glance for stealing his spotlight. She flashes a smile at him and, rolling his eyes, he smirks back before turning back to the camera. "Now I know everyone is super excited for our 3rd season of Total Drama! However, this time we're finally leaving the island! The producers decided it was time to spice things up a bit." He looks over to Lisa, who seems like she's about to burst from excitement. He gestures for her to continue his speech. Seeing this, she squeals in delight. "So this season is going to be here!" It zooms out to reveal a movie studio "At this movie studio! 17 brand new competitors will vie to win the grand prize of $300,000! There will be new thrills, romances, alliances, and everything you've come to expect from Total Drama!" She looks back to Chris, who continues. "So you're not going to want to miss a single exciting episode of" They say in unison "TOTAL. DRAMA. ACTION!"

 **AN: Whoo! Time for another season! Yeah, the cast is going to be a bit smaller this time around. 22 was a bit much, so i'm going to try to cap it at 17. Hopefully a smaller cast will allow for me to focus on each character more.** **That being said, i'll see you at the movie studio!**


	2. Chapter 1:Lights, Camera, Action! Part 1

Chris stands outside the tour bus with Lisa on the other side of him. He looks to the camera. "Welcome everyone to Total Drama Action! For the first time, we are off the island and we are HERE!" The camera zooms out to reveal the movie studio lot. "At this movie studio. A fact we just told our contestants a few hours ago. This time we have 17 brand new contestants! No returnees and no comebacks. Speaking of which, let's introduce them, shall we?" He knocks on the bus and the door opens.

A young man in a dark business suit with blue eyes and wet looking slicked back brown hair steps out. A single strand is out of place. Taking a deep breath he fixes his hair and walks over to Chris. Chris puts on a smile. Let's meet our first contestant Brad! How's it going?" Brad raises an eyebrow as he looks at Chris. "Well...Chris." He fixes his sleeves. "I would have been a lot better if I had not been seated next to... THAT." He thumbs over to the bus.

The camera then follows his thumb back to the bus where a girl dressed in a snow white like dress seemingly floats off the bus. She has several small animals on her fingers and it appears she's singing to them. Lisa squeals seeing this. "Ooh! Hi again Ella!" Ella smiles warmly at Lisa. "Hello Lisa, how are you this fine day? That was such a wonderful bus ride. I met so many new friends, like Brad here. I'm sure we'll become the BEST of friends."

 ***Confessional***  
Brad: I hate her...a lot.  
 ***End Confessional***

Ella puts her hands together. "In fact, I think I feel a song coming on." Music seemingly from nowhere swells until Chris interrupts as a record screeches. "Whoa whoa! No musical numbers now. We got to keep going." Ella seems a bit saddened at thsi but nods and walks off perking herself up as Lisa crosses her arms and puffs her cheeks at Chris.

Lisa's irritation is interrupted as a loud bang can be heard as someone leaps off the bus. As the camera pans over we see a man with spikey black hair, eyepatch, a long black coat with a white shirt on underneath and grey pants looks over at the two hosts. "Yarr harr! We be at Total Drama already? That be grand! I will be winning the booty." Lisa smiles hearing this. Chris smirks. "Greetings Killian. Or should I say "Yar great to meetcha." Killian lets out a laugh. "Yar har har. That be a fine greetin. I think this will be a grand adventure." Stepping off the bus he moves over to the rest, tripping once as he does so. He quickly picks himself up.

 ***Confessional***  
Killian: (he switches his eyepatch to the other eye) yar, depth perception be a harsh mistress.  
 ***End Confessional***

The camera moves to the bus where the next person steps off. The camera shows a thin, caucasian girl wearing a black beanie, blue denim shorts, but most predominantly, a cut tank top shirt reading "I Believe". She looks around warliy as she approaches Chris and LIsa. Chris smiles. "Hello Dana, how are we doing today?" Pulling a device from her backpack, she immediately beings to scan the area. Chris raises an eyebrow. "Dana?" This captures her attention. "Hm? Oh! Hello there. Sorry about that. I'm scanning for ectoplasmic energy in this location. Spectral energy is a prime target for alien visitations." She nods as it makes a beeping noise. "Ok, this area seems to be clear of ghostly entities." Chris rolls his eyes. "Great to know." He says sarcastically. Lisa on the other hand looks to be extremely relieved. Dana walks over to the rest of the group.

Suddenly a voice can be heard from behind them. "Forget ghosts man! They're not the real threat. You guys should be more worried about zombies! They're the ones you need to watch out for!" Chris shakes his head as he turns to the voice. "Yeah, thanks for the warning Shawn." The camera shows a guy with a wool hat, orange vest and white shirt. He looks visibily freaked out. "You okay over there Shawn?" He seems to ignore this. "A movie studio? Where are the emergency exits? It's good to see it fortified by fences though." Chris points over to the rest of the contestants that Shawn walks over to while still musing to himself.

The next person to step off actually climbs up on top of the door and then proceeds to leap off the top of the bus doing a flip before landing. Chris raises an eyebrow. "Hey there Neos. Glad to see you're still spry after that drive." The camera shows a caucasian man with black dress pants and a white buttoned shirt, with an unbuttoned black blazer on top. He has short black hair and hazel eyes. Neos blows on his fingers. "Yeah, I pretty much got this in the bag." Chris shoots a glance to the ground, then back to Neos and points down. "Yeah, Mr Winner, I think you're stepping on your plush toy." He looks down to see that he is indeed standing on a plush toy of an anime girl. Seeing this he proceeds to freak out. "Ahh! Mizuki! I"m sorry!" He picks it up and dusts her off as he walks over to the group, causing Lisa to giggle.

"Ugh, seriously, you had us riding in coach? I should have figured that they would cheap out on us." Chris and Lisa turn to see an Asian girl with long black hair, a maroon top, and khaki shorts. Chris shrugs. "If we did any better it would have cut into our prize money Heather." She scoffs as she walks over to the contestants.

 ***Confessional***  
Heather: The first two season contestants were lucky I hadn't turned 18 yet. This season is totally mine. Sorry everybody else. But seriously, a pirate? What are we, 12?"  
 ***End Confessional***

Next to step out is a waifish female figure carrying a parasol. She is wearing a purple turtleneck with a skirt bottom. She has beautiful green eyes and long curly black hair. She steps out of the bus daintily. "Well I do declare. So THIS is a movie studio. I believe this will be ever so much fun." She says in a formal southern accent. Chris laughs at this. "Indeed it will Elena." The girl smiles. "Well thank you Mr. Mclean. It's good to hear such kind words. After all, I always depend on the kindness of strangas." Chris tries to hold back a laugh.

 ***Confessional***  
Chris: I so badly want to yell 'STELLA!' right now  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris points to the group. "Well, there's plenty of strangers here." She, twirling her parasol, walks over to the other competitors.

A boy reading a book with a red sweater vest walks out. He closes the book and looks at Chris. "It's good to know that this season will have a bunch of crazy as well." Chris shrugs. "Can't have it be boring Noah, now can we?" Noah shrugs as he walks over to the group. Dana then begins to scan him. He raises an eyebrow. "Swell."

Suddenly, Chris hears a beep. He glances down at his watch. "Ah! Seems like we took too long. We will be right back to introduce the rest of the cast right after this commercial break!"

 **AN: Hey everybody! Well, we've got some fun characters so far on this cast! I think this cast is going to be a lot of fun this time around. As you can see we have some familiar canon faces as well as some new OC's! That being said, whatcha think of the cast so far? Let me know!**

 **P.S: Also, in case there's some confusion, when I say "no returnees", that means from my previous two seasons. None of the canons who are in this season have been on the show thus far in MY universe. Canon doesn't matter.**

 **Contestants so far: Brad, Ella, Heather, Elena, Killian, Dana, Shawn, Neos, Noah**


	3. Chapter 1:Lights, Camera, Action! Part 2

Chris looks at the screen as it fades back in. "Welcome back to Total Drama Action! Let's introduce the rest of our cast, shall we?"

The camera moves back to the bus as a red haired boy with glasses and a blue shirt steps out. "All right! Finally on the show! This is going to be awesome!" Chris nods at him. "It sure is. Welcome aboard Harold." The boy smiles. "It's about time I was able to get on the show and show off my skills, gosh!" He then attempts to do some ninja moves that Lisa is far more impressed with than Chris.

The next contestant steps off the bus. He has on a yellow sweater over a white shirt. He has a long brown haircut which almost come to his eyes. He tries to lean on the bus door to look cool. Unfortunately the bus door moves causing him to fall flat on his face. Standing up, he wipes the dust off his sweater. Lisa giggles. "You okay Cody?" Cody does his best to recover. "I'm just fine beautiful." He points at her in a gun like motion and makes a clicking noise.

Chris laughs as he puts his hand on Cody's shoulder. "Glad to have you here Cody. But," He clenches his hand tightly on Cody's shoulder, causing him to wince, Chris still keeping his smile on his face as he continues to speak. "If you try flirting with Lisa again, getting kicked off the show will be the least of your problems. Got it?" Cody nods, extremely frightened. Chris lets go and his voice turns back to normal. "Great! Then welcome to the show!" Cody, wide eyed makes his way over to the other campers.

 ***Confessional***  
Lisa: Ooh! (she puts her hands on her cheeks) A jealous Chris! (She takes her hands away and leans on the side of the wall in an attempted pose of sexiness) Mama like! (she then proceeds to slide off the wall and fall off screen as she says the next line loudly) OH COME ON! I can't even be sexy for 5 seconds?!  
 ***End Confessional***

Lisa blushes with a goofy smile on her face seeing Chris stick up for her.

The next person to step out is a caucasian girl with shorts, a simple sweater with a t-shirt on underneath, and a pair of glasses with short black hair. Stepping out, Chris gestures to her. "Erika! Welcome! I take it the bus ride was all right." She merely looks at Chris and adjusts her glasses. "It was all right. I'm a tad disappointed there weren't any returning contestants. I would very much liked to have picked apart Izzy's brain." Chris raises an eyebrow. "...right. Creepy. over there Freud." She holds up a finger. "I'll have you know, the majority of Freud's work has been debunked and-" Chris cuts her off. "Hey that's fantastic Erika. I don't care. Over there." He points to the rest. Slightly ruffled, she walks over to the rest of the group.

The camera cuts over to the bus as a boy in red sweats jumps off the bus, holding a football. "WHOO! Finally made it to the show!" He spikes the ball, only for it to bounce and hit him in the face, causing him to fall over. Lisa and Chris make an "eww" face. Chris bends over the fallen contestant. "You okay there Tyler?" Tyler puts up a finger. "I'm okay, but why are there two of you?" Lisa bends down and picks him up. "Thanks" Tyler, says embarrased with his hand behind his head as he walks over to the others.

As the next person, Chris smiles deviously. He then looks at the audience. "Because we just heard ever so much about him, we decided to give this guy an invite to this season of Total Drama Island. Welcome to Christian's ex-boss, Jason." A man with a half tucked button up shirt steps off the bus. He's wearing a badge that says his union name. Overall his look is a mix between disheveled and uncaring. His hair is brown and spiked with a bit of it tipped white. He puts a cigarette in his mouth as he walks over to Chris. Chris furrows his brow as he pulls the cigarette out of his mouth. "uhuh Jason, no smoking here bro." Jason rolls his eyes as he puts his lighter away. "Fine. Is that loser Christian here?" Chris chuckles. "Oh, he's around here somewhere." Jason nods. "Good, I want to talk to that loser." Chris smiles. "We can arrange that later. In the meantime, head over to the rest of the group." Shrugging, he does so.

The next person to step off the bus is a thin caucasian girl wearing a pink tracksuit outfit with a red bow on the top of her head. She hops out out of the bus and walks over to Lisa and Chris. Chris smiles. "So, Staci, how was the bus?" Staci then begins to speak. "Well, it's interesting to be on a bus, because did you know that my great, great, grandfather invented buses? Before that everyone used really big cars." Chris sighs. "I'm sure they did Staci. Over there please." He gestures over to the rest of the contestants. Happily, she walks over. Lisa giggles as she turns to Chris. "Hee hee, I like her." Chris chuckles. "Yeah, you would."

The next person to step off the bus seems to be an athletic looking hispanic girl. She is dressed in a short sleeve olive crop top and dark red shorts. Her black hair is in a bob with the fringe bangs on the side. She hops out of the bus whilte Chris puts his arms behind his back. "Why, hello there April. How are we today?" She shoots a mildly annoyed glance at Chris. "You know, I totally thought we were going to the island. That's why I kind of...you know, brought survival stuff?" She gestures to her bags full of camping equipment. Chris laughs. "Well, who knows, maybe it'll help you in the challenges."

 ***Confessional***  
April: Don't get me wrong, I'm glad I was selected to be on Total Drama, but seriously? He couldn't have told us that we weren't going to the island? I was looking forward to climbing some mountains! I swear, I think he picked me just to have someone be pissed off that we weren't going to the island.  
 ***End Confessional***

* **Confessional***  
Chris: (Laying sideways he blows on his nails and rubs them against his chest) I totally did.  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris looks to to the bus. "Now let's meet our last competitor!" A girl steps off the bus as she looks around in awe. She's wearing bright pink leggings with a colorful aqua shirt and a brown shirt on top with a few buttons. She has glasses and braces, her brown hair is tied up. "Wow! Thith ith tho cool!" She says wiht a bit of a lisp. Chris opens his arms in greeting. "Beth! Glad to see a smiling face!" Beth smiles widely at this. "Ith tho exciting to be here! I've been waiting to turn eighteen tho I could FINALLY audition!" Chris laughs. "Well, you're here. Go see the rest of the gang." She nods eagerly and walks over.

Chris makes a double head count and gets 17. "All right! And those are our 17 contestants! Welcome everyone to Total Drama -" He's interrupted though as a loud BAMF can be heard from the bus. He stops and looks over as some movement is seen beneath the bus. All the campers soon see it as well. The group falls silent as an arm sticks itself out from beneath the bus. Everyone gasps at this. A moment later a disheveled form begins to pull itself from under the bus. A long, black haired form wearing a torn black shirt and black jeans crawls along the ground towards them.

Shaun jumps into April's arms. "Ah! A zombie! I knew it!" April simply stands there in shock.

The figure slowly stands up as it reaches Chris and grabs onto his arms, turning her head up. Chris blanches as he seems an asian girl with yellow eyes staring back at him. "Finally...got you Chris." Chris shifts his eyes. "Uh...yeah. You got me. Can I help you?" Annoyed she leans on his shoulders. "Why haven't you picked me yet?!" She says suddenly with a burst of energy, extremely irritated.

At first shocked, Chris looks at her confused. "Pick you?" He puts a finger to his chin, until eventually something dawns on him as he snaps his fingers in revelation. "Oh! You're Homura!" Homura lets go and clenches her fists. "So you DO know me! I've only tried to apply for this stupid show THREE TIMES!"

Chris laughs at this. "Oh yeah, I guess you have." He shrugs. "Sorry Homura, just how it goes. Besides," He gestures to the campers. "We have our 17 contestants. We're full up this season." Homura's face falls as Chris feels a tug on his sleeve. He looks over to Lisa who gives him a sad look. Chris sighs. Suddenly, he snaps his fingers again. "Although..." He puts on a devious face as he sees Chef walking off the bus. He puts his hands behind his back. "Well, actually Homura, I can think of a way that you CAN be part of the show..."

Removing a large twig from her hair, Homura looks over at him suspiciously. "Really?" He nods. "Absolutely." He looks over to Chef. "Hey Chef! You've been complaining to me about how you wanted an assistant, right? Well here you go." He thumbs over at Homura.

Chef raises an eyebrow as he walks over to Homura. "So, little girl. You ready to work your butt off?" Homura looks up to Chef, wide eyed and confused. "Um..." "Good!" He doesn't let her finish her thought as he turns around and picks her up under his arm like a plank of wood and walks off with her.

After they leave, Chris clears his throat and begins to speak again. "Anyway, as I was saying, congrats to the 17 of you. You will be the contestants this season. However, only one of you will win the grand prize of $300,000. Who will it be? Well that will be decided this season on, Total. Drama. Action!

(Intro starts)

The music starts up, the cameras start popping out of hidden places such as the ground and different places around the studio

 _Dear mom and dad i'm doing fine, you guys are on my mind_

The camera zooms through the studio, both Chris and Lisa drive up in carts, parking on opposite sides of each other. They open their arms welcoming the camera. The camera moves up a stunt ramp that leads up to the top and then the camera jumps into a pool of water.

 _You asked me what I wanted to be_

In the pool of water, Harold is wearing a diver's suit looking around when a shark appears. Harold furrows his eyebrows and pulls out nunchuks only to hit his own air tank, causing it to puncture and shooting him up into the air out of the water as the shark looks on shocked.

 _Now I think the answer is plain to see_

We pan up to out of the water where Harold flies by. On top of the water is Killian who swings by on a rope and lands on a pirate ship. He laughs heartily only to be hit with a rolled up t-shirt causing him to get knocked off the ship.

 _I wanna be famous_

We cut to Brad who is laughing at this behind an automated t-shirt cannon. He immediately stops laughing as he looks over next to him to see Ella. He raises his eyebrow only for a bunch of tiny birds to land on him. He crosses his arms annoyed as Ella giggles.

The camera zooms through the two as we see Shawn running away from someone in a zomibe costume. The zoom continues to the next room.

 _I wanna live close to the sun_

Beth is swinging on a lamppost in Gene Kelly's 'Singing in the Rain' outfit. She gets hit by lightning and is shown to be blackened and scorched. Erika looks at Beth and then down and takes some notes in her notebook.

 _Well pack your bags cause i've already won_

Heather runs in from offscreen being chased by a man in a hockey mask and machete. After she runs offscreen, Jason takes off the mask and laughs. He receives a tap on the shoulder and looks behind to see a monster behind him. He freaks out and runs offscreen.

 _Everything to prove nothing in my way, I'll get there one day_

Tyler and Neos are standing on top of two tall pillars holding gladiator batons. They give each other a friendly smirk before raising the batons and try to swing at each other. Unfortunately they simultaneously hit each other and comically fall off their pillars. Mizuki (Neos' plush) falls out of his pack and lands upright on the pillar.

 _Cause I wanna be famous_

Cody is leaning against a wall, trying to flirt with Elena, who is wearing a large brimmed hat and carrying a parasol, only for Tyler to fall on top of Cody, eliciting a shocked look from Elena.

 _Na na na na na na na na na na_

Staci is talking at Chef and Homura. Homura puts a dash of something in a pot they're cooking which causes a tentacle to pop out of the pot, grabbing Staci and launching her offscreen. Chef and Homura high five after this.

April is climbing a set made up to look like a mountain. She nearly reaches the top and smiles, only for Staci to come flying in from offscreen causing her to knock April off and them both to fall over the edge.

 _I wanna be, I wanna be, I wanna be famous_

We zoom in through the lameozine to a bunch of cameras flashing. We continue and see Chris as he, in a spiffy suit, smiles and opens an envelope on a stage. A tray of golden Chris's appear on screen. The camera shifts left to show Lisa standing there wearing a shiny red dress holding the tray. The only problem is, she's wearing a super gaudy sweater over the top part of the dress. Chris raises an eyebrow inquisitively because of this.

The camera zooms out to reveal Noah on a couch reading a book. The contestants begin to whistle the tune. He puts the book down as a device is moving over him. It zooms out to reveal Dana scanning Noah with her spectrometer. He raises an eyebrow at this. It then zooms out once more to show the entire cast gathered around the couch. The sign above them says "Total Drama Action"

 **Contestants: Brad, Ella, Heather, Elena, Killian, Dana, Shawn, Neos, Noah, Harold, Cody, Erika, Tyler, Jason, Staci, April, Beth**

 **Chef's Assistant: Homura**

 **AN: Whew! Finally! Got our full cast and the intro! Man, it was HARD to pick a full cast, but I feel like this is a fantastic one to work with. Thank you everyone for your submissions! I have some great ideas for this season and I think it's going to be a blast! There's some great canons that just couldn't fit last season and some equally great OC's.**

 **I feel like over the past two seasons with the addition of Lisa as co-host, I haven't had much development for Chef and I feel like Homura was the perfect character to help him with that. She didn't quite fit in the roster, but she sure as hell is going to have some fun scenes this season.**

 **One thing that I think you might find weird if you pay attention to detail is that I said 'thin' when I was describing Staci. That wasn't a typo. I actually came across the idea for making Staci (from ROTI) thin after I saw a thin version of her drawn by the guy who did my commission of season 2's cast least season and fell in love with it. If you want to know what thin staci looks like, just type in (skinny staci miguelamshelo) into google. You'll see what i mean.**


	4. Chapter 1:Lights, Camera, Action! Part 3

Chris looks over the group "All right gang. I hope you get to know everyone here, because half of them are going to be on your team." The contestants look at each other and then back to Chris. Chris smiles. "And if you've seen the previous seasons, you'll be happy to see another returning part of the crew. The confessional." He gestures to an out of place looking outhouse which looks just as stinky as ever. The contestants look less than thrilled.

"However, eliminations will work a little different this time around." He says as they find themselves in an auditorium looking setting. "Instead of marshmallows, you will receive one of these." He picks up a golden statue of himself. "A Chrissy". there are a few snickers from the crowd, eliciting a grimace from Chris. "Laugh all you want, because if you don't get one of these babies, you're going home. In THAT." He points over to a broken down limo with duct tape holding up the bumper and sputtering, seemingly barely working. "The lameozine." The campers make disgusted faces towards it. "Also." He puts a finger up. "This time, I can 100% guarantee that NO ONE is returning. Scouts honor this time. You're gone, you're gone. Soon you will break into your 2 teams of 8 and the games will begin."

The contestants think for a moment as they look around. Finally, Noah raises his hand. "Uh, Chris, there's 17 of us." Hearing this, Chris smiles. "Why yes indeed Noah, there certainly are. I guess we'll just have to have an elimination challenge before we split into teams, won't we?"

This receives a collective gasp from the contestants.

 ***Confessional***  
Noah: It's not a terrible idea actually. Vote off the worst competitor before you get into a team. That was there's no hard feelings as you're not a team yet.  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris snaps his fingers. "Oh, almost forgot. If you win this challenge, not only will you be immune for the night, but.. you'll also receive this." He points to an award that Lisa is holding. It is a silver statue of herself. "A Silver Lisa. You may use it once in the future for a free immunity. Anybody you'd like up until the final 5."

 ***Confessional***  
Heather: There's no WAY i'm not winning this challenge. Immunity AND another immunity later? That can make or break this thing  
 ***End Confessional***

"The first challenge is going to be outer space themed. That being said, please step into our spaceship." Chris gestures behind him to reveal a pair of metal doors opening, smoke pouring out from them.

The contestants look between each other warily before shrugging and stepping in. Cody looks between some of the girls who look a tad frightened. Puffing out his chest he takes a few steps so that he is in front. Stepping deep into the smoke he puts on his bravest face and looks around. Seeing nothing he turns back. "Pff, this isn't so-" However, at that moment, Cody falls flat on his face as his legs become bound. An instant later, he's pulled up into the rafters, a scream barely coming out.

Before the others can even react, Chris laughs. "Oh yeah, I forgot. There's only one rule. Survive. See ya!" And with that, the door closes in front of him, locking the contestants inside.

 ***Confessional***  
Jason: HAHAHA! OKay, that WAS pretty hillarious.  
 ***End Confessional***

Heather crosses her arms defiantly yet stands close to some of the others. "Okay, well, obviously we can't go off alone. Chris has some stupid alient thing going on and it'll definitely pick us off if we separate." Jason scoffs. "Don't we WANT to separate then? We're not exactly a team here. Every man for himself?" Heather scoffs.

Erika pushes her glasses up. "I have read several studies on a group of people being placed in a separate environment and having to deal with isolation with the threat of-" However she's interrupted by Shawn. "Guys, this is just like being trapped in with a zombie. First rule is arm yourself. And i'm going to do just that!"

And with that, Shawn runs off into the smoke. Brad chuckles. "Well, he's dead." Ella puts up her hands and gasps. Brad rolls his eyes. "Not REALLY."

Killian puts his hand on his sheath. "No monster is going to stop me from winning this challenge! Yarrrrr!" Killian screams his yar as he runs off into the smoke. There's a moment of silence before the sound of metal on metal can be heard followed by a 'BWAH!', then silence again.

Noah thumbs over to where the noise was. "Yeah, that right there? That wasn't that great of an idea." Neos lets out a dismissive noise. "This isn't that bad. We can take any monster!" Tyler sees this and joins in. "Y..yeah totally! We got this!" He turns to Neos and bro fists him.

 ***Confessional***  
Tyler: Yeah, that Neos guy is a pretty cool dude. I wonder if he plays ball...  
 ***End Confessional***

Jason raises an eyebrow as he mulls to himself. "Well..I suppose they WOULD make good meat shields.."

Harold puts a finger to his chin. "Gosh, this is just like that movie with the alien. Okay, I think we totally should-" However he's interrupted as Tyler and Neos start to walk off. Tyler turns back. "If anyone wants to come with us, you better come now!"

the contestants look around until April eventually shrugs. "The hell with it, i'll go."

 ***Confessional***  
April: (she shrugs) honestly, it's probably a good idea to be with the more phsyically active guys on this challenge. Maybe the three of us could actually take this thing.  
 ***End Confessional***

Seeing someone else go, Heather, Jason, and Elena follow suit. After they leave, Noah makes a head count. "Well, that leaves 8 of us. I've seen enough of these to know that we should head towards either the bridge or the escape pods. I'm heading towards the bridge. Anyone else?" Erika nods. "It's the most logical choice. I will accompany you." "Ooh! The bridge of a movie spaceship! Count me in!" Dana agrees excitedly. Beth raises her hand. "Oh! I'll go too!" Noah nods. "All right then. Good luck to you four."

And with that, the four of them take off. After they leave, Brad looks over to the remaining three members. He sees Harold, Staci, and Ella. Seeing his group he sighs. "Terrific."

We cut to the largest group being lead by Tyler and Neos. There's silence until Tyler finally breaks it. "So uh...Neos. You play sports?" Neos looks over to him. "Well, I mainly parkour, but I would TOTALLY be up for some football." Tyler smiles at him. "Right on bro."

Overhearing this, Jason chuckles as he begins to speak quietly to Heather. "Can you believe this?" Heather rolls her eyes. "I know, it's like Jock in stereo. At least little miss southern belle has been quiet." She points behind her. Jason looks back only to see April. "Uh...I think we lost her." Heather looks back, raising an eyebrow. "Huh...so we did." Seeing them look back, Thinking they're looking at Elena, April turns back only to see nobody. Shocked, she spins back around. "Guys! We lost Elena!" Tyler and Neos turn around. "WHAT? Aw man!" They both say in unison. Annoyed, they both turn their heads down. Tyler however, looks back up, and his eyes grow large as he tries to scream. "N..NEOS! BRO! BEHIND YOU!" Without even time to turn around, something grabs Neos from behind and pulls him into the smoke. "NEOOSSS!" Tyler screams into the air.

We cut to the group heading to the bridge. They hear someone yelling in the echoed corridors. Noah raises an eyebrow. "Sounds like we lost someone else. If we keep going this way we SHOULD hit the bridge in a few minutes." "You seem to know a lot about spaceships." Dana replies impressed. Noah shrugs. "I've read a lot of sci-fi books." Soon they come across what looks like a scaffolding that will have to be crossed before they can continue.

Erika looks at the scaffold. "Predatory habits would dictate that the last person in the line will be picked off. Any volunteers?" There's a brief pause before Beth sighs. "I'll do it." Dana puts her hand on Beth's shoulder. "You're all right Beth." Beth smiles in response to this.

 ***Confessional***  
Beth: I might lothe thith challenge, but thath okay! I think making friendth is much more important!  
 ***End Confessional***

They climb on, Noah leading with Erika in second, Dana in third, and Beth bringing up the rear. There's an eery silence as they move forward. "Beth, you okay back there?" Noah asks. "Yeah! I'm okay!" she responds.

Erika pauses inquisitively. "That's strange, you'd think that by now that-" but she's cut off as a purple hand clasps around Erika's leg and pulls her clean off the scaffolding.

"ERIKA!" Dana screams as Erika falls into the smoke.

Back over at the third group, Brad is rubbing his temple as Staci is talking to Ella. "Did you knnow that my great great grandfather invented the spaceship?" Ella seems incredibly interested. "Oh my, really? That's amazing!" Harold on the other hand steps a bit further ahead as he looks around. Suddenly he stops, the two girls stop talking as he does so. "I think that the escape pods are around here somewhere...gosh." The red haired boy says as he looks around.

Brad smirks. "Hey Staci, aren't you going to tell us how your great great grandmother invented.." But he cuts himself off as he turns around to see Staci is no longer there. "Oh. She's gone." Ella puts her hands on her cheeks. "Oh my goodness! Staci!" Brad sighs and turns back. "Well Harold I guess-" Only this time, now Harold's gone. He looks back to see that it's just Ella and him. He sighs deeply.

 ***Confessional***  
Brad: SERIOUSLY?! You couldn't have taken ME instead?!  
 ***End Confessional***

Tyler's group is walking along as Tyler is doing his best to be careful up front, taking much more precise steps. However, with the smoke so thick, he takes a step forward, and not looking down, steps in something sticky. He calls back. "Everybody wai-WHOA!" He's interrupted as he falls into the gunk, completely covering him.

April calls out to him concerned. "Tyler! Are you all right?!" Tyler does his best to stand up. "Yeah I-" but he's cut off by a yell. "I GOT YOU ZOMBIE!" Out of seemingly nowhere, Shawn leaps in and start to swing at tyler with what looks like a bat. Tyler tries fending him off. April yells at him to try to get him to stop.

After a few moments, Shawn finally does indeed stop. "Wait...That's NOT a zombie?" April angrily looks at him. "No you crazy idiot, it's Tyler!" Shawn puts a finger to his chin. "Oh..sorry" Only for a moment later, a tail wraps around him and pulls him into the smoke, a second tail pulling away the unconscious Tyler. Aprile calls out as she, Jason, and Heather are left in the smoke alone.

Beth, Noah, and Dana finally make their way to the end of the scaffolding where they reach a door. Noah sighs. "Okay, it looks like we reached the entryway to the bridge. According to my best guess, the door itself should be right...here." Reaching out, Noah opens a door. As he does, he looks ahead and comes face to face with something, the camera only showing its shadow as it makes a horrifying shriek. Noah's eyes open wide. "Oh...um..wrong door." He is then grabbed by the torso and pulled in, the door sealing behind him. It happens so fast that Beth and Dana don't even have time to react. Once they come to their senses, they immediately make a mad dash for the door next to it, flinging it open as they run inside.

Back with Jason, Heather, and April, April has taken the lead. Jason pulls out a cigarette. Heather balks. "Ew, you are NOT going to smoke that next to me." Jason rolls his eyes. "Relax. I'm not going to light it. I just like having it in my mouth. Relaxes me when I have to deal with stupidity. And I have to deal with it a lot. If that's all right with you."

 ***Confessional***  
Heather: Ugh, this guy is such a jerk. I so do not want to deal with this guy right now. He BETTER not be on my team.  
 ***End Confessional***

Heather just rolls her eyes in response. Jason moves the cigarette around in his mouth only for it to fall out. Falling near his feet he sighs and raises his foot, only to accidentally kick it. He takes a few steps over to it and bends down to pick it up. He picks it up and dusts it off, putting it back in his mouth. His eyes tilt upwards as he comes face to face with a shado. He lets out a sigh. "Ah crap." A tail wraps around him and pulls him offscreen.

Meanwhile, with Brad and Ella, Brad is walking across a dimly lit, grated area. Ella looks frightened. "Oh Brad I don't like the looks of this place at all!" Brad rolls his eyes. "I gathered as much."

Suddenly, they hear a screech as they both stop. Brad looks around. "Oh fantastic." He says sarcastically. Suddenly they feel the ground shake. A moment later they wheel around and see a large ooze dripping alien. their eyes open wide as Brad tries to make a break for it. Unfortunately, his foot gets caught on the grate, tripping into Ella, effectively knocking her out of the way and falling directly into the alien, knocking them both into the smoke.

 ***Confessional***  
Ella: Oh my goodness! Brad sacrificed himself for me! He's so very brave!  
 ***End Confessional***

Beth and Dawn, having stepped into the bridge, look around for any type of command console. Dana looks to Beth. "Beth, look over there. I'll check here." She nods and walks over to what looks like the main console. As she walks over, her feet make a squelching noise. She makes an 'ew' face as she sees slime covering her shoe. She looks down to see what appears to be broken egg shells. Her eyes go wide. "Beth...Look!" She's too late though as she hears a scream. Flipping around she sees Beth being dragged through an open vent next to the control panel. "BETH!" She screams in vain as Beth is pulled away.

It then goes deathly silent. She begins to look back around as she begins to hear noise. Turning around in a full circle she soom realizes that the noises are coming from all around her. Suddenly a tiny creature pops out of one vent, then another, until she's completely encompassed in a circle of what looks like tiny little aliens, seemingly staring at her. She raises an eyebrow. "Clever." as they all rush her.

Meanwhile, April and Heather are warily looking around the area with the escape pods. There seems to be a few lined up along the wall. April look over to Heather. "You want to go first?" Heather scoffs. "uh, yeah." As she walks over to the door, she presses a button, opening it up. As she does though, an arm shoots out from the pod, grabbing her, and pulling her into it. She screams as the pod door closes, sealing her in.

Suddenly, the lights start to flicker. April balks as she looks around. Suddenly she hears a noise from above her. Slowly she tilts her head up, her eyes going wide as the camera moves to a POV shot from above her. Looking up at the camera, April puts her hands up in a defensive position, and something drops onto her as she lets out a scream.

Just as suddenly as them starting to flicker, all the lights come on as the smoke begins to be vented.

Chris' voice can be heard from the loudspeaker. "Haha! Well, that was fun. All remaining contestants, please make your way to the exit and head towards the award stage!"

We see an alien creature remove its head, revealing a sweating Homura underneath. A larger alien does the same to reveal Chef who turns to Homura. "Heh heh, good job newbie." Homura, exhausted, smirks at this.

We cut to everyone sitting in an audience seat in the auditorium from earlier with Chris and Lisa standing on the stage, Lisa holding a large tray of Chrissy's along with one silver Lisa.

Chris smiles as he looks over the contestants. "Haha! I'm not going to lie, that was fun as hell to watch." A few of the contestants glare at him. "Still, there are 17 of you and only 16 of you can make it past this prologue. Who will be our opening kill? Well, we're about to find out. First of all though, the winner of the challenge, our sole survivor is..." He opens an envelope that is handed to him. "Ella." Everyone, shocked, turns to Ella, who is smiling with her hands together. Lisa tosses her the Silver Lisa.

 ***Confessional***  
Brad: ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! Not only is she immune tonight, but she will be LATER?! Great. Just great. (he leans back and crosses his arms annoyed)  
 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***  
Heather: Ugh, seriously? LIttle miss princess got the immunity? That was supposed to have been mine! This is seriously all Jason's fault.  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris looks to the rest. "Now, there's 16 of you left. Only 15 will get a Chrissy. Please place your votes on the buttons below!" The camera shows everyone with a remote with 16 people's names highlighted on them as Ella's is blacked out. Everyone looks between each other as they press a button.

 ***Confessional***  
Noah: If what I heard is true, it's obvious who the weak link is. Or you know...the CRAZY link.  
 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***  
April: I can't speak for everyone else, but I think it's obvious who to vote for tonight.  
 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***  
Harold: We would have survived if they had just listened to me! Gosh!  
 ***End Confessional***

Satisfied that they finished voting, Chris waits for a card to be handed to him from offscreen. After a few moments, he receives one. He opens it up. "All right! The voting results are in! It appears that 8 of you received 0 votes and are therefore safe for the night! And those 8 are... Brad, Beth, Harold, Dana, Elena, April, Erika, and ...Neos." Beth, April, Harold, Dana, Elena, and Neos all sigh in relief. Brad smirks as Erika simply nods as they are all thrown their awards by Lisa.

The other 8 competitors look on nervously. Chris receives a new envelope which he opens and then smirks at the competitors. "The next 5 of you received exactly 1 vote. Someone out there doesn't like you very much, but you're all still safe. Those people are...Staci, Killian, Tyler, Heather, and Noah." Lisa tosses them all a Chrissy. Staci, Killian, and Tyler take a deep breath, Heather looks irritated but mildly relieved, and Noah catches his without much reaction.

Chris smiles as he looks at the remaining 3 competitors. Cody, Shawn, and Jason all look between each other nervously. "Cody, you were the first one eliminated during the challenge. Looks like trying to look cool backfired on ya huh?" Cody sinks down blushing slightly. "Jason, you're kind of a jerk." Jason rolls his eyes in annoyance. "And Shawn, you uh, you kind of took a bat to Tyler." Shawn raises his arms. "I totally thought he was a zombie!" Chris chuckles. "Right... anyway, the next one safe is...Jason." Lisa tosses Jason a Chrissy, who lays back, and betraying himself looks more relieved than he would like to let on.

Both Cody and Shawn look at the final statue being held by Lisa. "Cody, Shawn. This is the final award. If you don't get this award, you take the lameozine out of here and you can't come back...ever. That being said, the final Chrissy goes to...

...

...

Shawn and Cody look increasingly nervous as Chris holds for tension as they both eye the award. Finally, he receives the final envelope. He dramatically opens it up and smiles.

...

"...Cody." He turns the envelope around to reveal Cody's name. Lisa throws the final Chrissy to Cody. Immediately after catching it, he allows himself to slide down in his seat, finally taking a breath.

Chris looks at Shawn. "Sorry man, good intentions or not, you kinda beat Tyler with a bat. Hard to look past that." Hearing this, Shawn sighs as he gets up dejectedly and walks to the limo. Most of the contestants wave to him as he takes a seat in the limo.

 ***Confessional***  
Shawn: So, this didn't work out. That's all right. Money won't save you when the world is overrun by zombies anyway!  
 ***End Confessional***

As the limo drives away, Chris turns to the campers. "Congratulations to the sixteen of you! Now that there's an even number of you, you know what that means! Time for teams!" A majority of the contestants cheer about this. "Everyone come up on stage!" Excited, everyone does so.

Chris looks between them. "When I call your name, stand over there." He points to the left of him.

 ***Confessional***  
Brad: I swear, he BETTER not put me on her team  
 ***End Confessional***

"Killian, Elena, Beth, Tyler, April, Harold, Brad, Ella. You 8 are... THE SCREAMING GAFFERS!"

 ***Confessional***  
Brad: (clenches fists) You son of a-  
 ***End Confessional***

The eight of them walk over together, enthusiastically with the exception of Brad and begin high fiving each other.

Chris turns to the remaining 8. "That means that Heather, Cody, Jason, Staci, Neos, Noah, Erika, and Dana. You 8 are...THE KILLER GRIPS!"

Heather and Jason glare at each other.

 ***Confessional***  
(splitscreen)  
Heather/Jason: (annoyed) Terrific  
 ***End Confessional***

There's less cheering from this group as it seems to be a much quieter group, although Neos, Staci, Dana, and Cody try to show their support.

Chris puts his hands behind his back. "Now, we have 4 trailers for you guys to sleep in. 2 for each team. However, we could only afford 2 nice ones. So..." Chris pulls out a box of keys from behind his podium.m "One of these keys is the key to the nice trailers. The first one to find it gets the nice trailers for their team. You'll know it by the TV shaped keychain. ready? GO!"

Chris says suddenly as he launches the boxes' contents into the air, causing the keys to go flying everywhere.

All of the competitors look at each other for a brief moment. Suddenly, a large group of them leap towards the keys. A frenzy begins as they all try to find the key.

Chris laughs as he looks at the madness. Elena, who is the only one besides Ella and Erika to not be involved in the chaos, takes a step back, only for her foot to land on something. She looks down and puts a finger to her chin. She bends down and picks something up. Giving it a glance over she walks over to Chris. "Um, excuse me, Mista Mclean? Would this here be the key?"

Pulling his attention away from the madness, Chris looks at Elena. "Huh?" His eyes open wide as he looks at the key. "Oh! It is!" Chris clears his throat loudly. "We have a winner!" He says over the noise. Everyone immediately stops moving at this. Chris gestures over to Elena. "Elena has found the key! The winner of the nice cabins are... THE SCREAMING GAFFERS!"

For a moment there's silence, whic his finally broken as a cheer erupts from the Gaffers as they immediately head over towards Elena. Tyler and Killian pick her up above their heads as a chant begins. "Elena! Elena!" The entire team chants as they make their way over to the nice trailers, led by Lisa.

Chris looks back to the Grips. "Grips...what can I say except... enjoy your trailers." He says as he hands Noah a key. He accepts it as Chris thumbs over to a pair of cruddy looking trailers. A farting noise plays as it shows the door fall off a hinge. Noah raises an eyebrow. "Swell."

The camera turns to Chris. "And with that we lose our first competitor, the zombie-phobe Shawn. Not only that, we now have our two teams, The Killer Grips and the Screaming Gaffers! Who will win tomorrow's challenge and who will send someone packing on the Lameozine? Well for that you'll just have to tune into the next exciting episode of...Total...Drama...Action!"

 **Eliminated**  
 **17th: Shawn**

Screaming Gaffers: Killian, Elena, Beth, Tyler, April, Harold, Brad, Ella

Killer Grips: Heather, Cody, Jason, Staci, Neos, Noah, Erika, Dana

Vote Breakdown:

Ella: Immune  
Brad, Beth, Harold, Dana, April, Elena, Erika, Neos: 0 Votes  
Staci, Killian, Tyler, Heather, Noah: 1 Vote  
Jason: 3 Votes  
Cody: 4 Votes  
Shawn: 5 Votes

Who voted for who:  
Brad: Staci  
Shawn: Tyler  
Jason: Heather  
Harold: Noah  
Erika: Killian  
Cody, Heather, Elena: Jason  
Neos, Staci, Dana, Killian: Cody  
Tyler, Noah, Beth, April, Ella: Shawn

 **AN: Nothing like hitting the ground running, right? I really wanted to get these guys in their teams, and i'd never really done an elimination before the teams were made and I thought it would be fun to do so. Next chapter will start to have a lot more development for characters. This time around was more of a taste. I also wanted to get a feel for the characters and see how they all fit into the mix. This was my trial chapter to see how the meshing worked. And honestly, i think this cast is going to work well together, especially now that i have them in their teams.**  
 **Now onto Shawn. Yep, he's my first elimination character. Not because i dislike him, but because i feel that he had his time in the sun on Pahkitew and with this cast, going first just works for him. He's kind of a one note character that doesn't work with the multi-dimensional casts i work with. He doesn't have a lot of room for development as others do and i think it makes sense for him to go first.**  
 **Did you like this chapter? Who's your favorite character so far? Let me know! Well, until then, see you next time!**


	5. Chapter 2: To Act Or Not To Act

Previously on Total Drama Action, we met our 17 contestants and uh...one extra (we see Homura's entrance and being carried off by Chef). However, before we could break into teams we had a problem. We had an odd number of competitors. That was easily rectified as we had a free-for-all Alien challenge. Last one not only received immunity, but also a Lisa statue for one future immunity. After a hilarious round of Alien Stalker, the winner ended up being our singing princess Ella of all people. However, we had to send someone home. It was between the "ladies man" Cody who had lost immediately upon starting the challenge and Shawn who accidentally beat Tyler with a baseball bat believing him to be a zombie. Unfortunately for Shawn, it was decided that this was just too bad of a judgement call and was voted off the cast, being our first elimination of the season. Who will follow him today? Which team will win? Will it be the Screaming Gaffers or the Killer Grips? For these answers, you'll just have to tune into today's exciting episode of, Total...Drama...ACTION!

(Intro plays)

The camera fades in on the Screaming Gaffer boy trailer the next morning. Killian stands on the edge of his bed. "Yar har! Morning lads! Time for another challenge and a new day!" Harold, Brad and Tyler pull their pillows over their head in response.

 ***Confessional***  
Tyler: Don't get me wrong, i'm all for exercise first thing in the morning, Just...still a bit sore dude. (he stretches his shoulder only to let out a comedic yelp and fall over)  
 ***End Confessional***

The trailer itself is pretty nice. Four separate beds, clean, and the private bathroom is spotless. Brad gets up, his hair a mess.

 ***Confessional***  
Brad: That was such a pleasant night's sleep. Why was I so annoyed again yesterday? (he pauses for a second, as he realizes, a scowl comes on his face) oh...right.  
 ***End Confessional***

We cut to the girls who are already up and chatting, April getting her gear together.

 ***Confessional***  
Elena: Mahy stars, these girls are so wondaful. Beth and Ella ah Dahlin and April reminds me of the delightful fahm girls we have back home!  
 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***  
Beth: I've never made frienth tho eathily! The girlth here really are tho fantathtic.  
 ***End Confessional***

Meanwhile, the girls on the grips aren't faring as well. Their accomodations are not nearly as nice. The beds are not clean, smaller, and they are bunk beds. Heather is on top of Dana while Erika is on top of Staci.

 ***Confessional***  
Heather: I can't believe Chris stuck us in this nasty trailer. First I lose immunity and then I don't even get the nice trailer? Ugh. If it wasn't for the money i'd be so gone.  
 ***End Confessional***

Staci meanwhile is busy talking to Erika who is taking notes. "And that's how my great grandmother invented-"

 ***Confessional***  
Erika: (She adjusts her glasses) Inventing stories. Classic sign of attention seeking. More than likely stemming from a lonely childhood.  
 ***End Confessional***

Dana meanwhile is investigating something in the trailer and analyzing it.

 ***Confessional***  
Dana: (Looks at something in a tube) Well, it's from Earth...but whatever it is, it sure is disgusting.  
 ***End Confessional***

Finally we cut to the Killer Grips males. The beds are setup Jason over Noah and Neos over Cody. Jason hops out of bed as he pulls something from underneath his pillow. It's revealed to be a bottle of jack. He heads over to the bathroom and rinses his mouth out with Jack and spits it out.

 ***Confessional***  
Jason: (Shrugs) I'm used to dives like this. No big deal. Still looks more structurally sound than the crap Christian used to make. Ha!  
 ***End Confessional***

Noah stands up, holding his book only for him to hear a crack beneath him. He looks down to see a floorboard break beneath hiim. He raises an eyebrow.

 ***Confessional***  
Noah: I'm sure Chris would like me to complain about the quality of the place, but i'm not giving him the satisfaction.  
 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional** *  
Chris: Spoilsport  
 ***End Confessional***

Neos has made himself at home as there are anime pillows and posters all over his bed area.

 ***Confessional***  
Neos: No, I don't think it's cocky making myself at home. I mean, i'm going to be here until at least the merge so, might as well.  
 ***End Confessional***

Cody is trying to comb his hair in a handsome manner, only for it to fall back into place. He exhales annoyed.

 ***Confessional***  
Cody: Okay, so yesterday didn't go so well, big deal. Today i'm going to show the ladies just how the codemeister rolls.  
 ***End Confessional***

Suddenly avoice is heard throughout the trailers. "Cast members! Please meet in the soundstage!" Gathering their things, they all dutifully do so.

After a few moments, the 16 find themselves standing inside the staged area. Chris is standing there, his hands behind his back. "Good morning cast members. And welcome to the first full day of Total Drama Action! Today you will have your first challenge with your team. You will win and lose as a team. The winning team will get immunity. The losing team will send someone home. I hope you're ready, because the next challenge is about to start."

Suddenly, the lights turn off as everything goes dark. A moment later a spotlight shines on Chris, who is bended on one knee. "Hark! I do believe I see my love in the distance!"

A spotlight shines on a set near the rafters. A door opens to reveal Lisa in Shakespearian period garb. "My prince, Christopher! How I have missed you these many months! The joy I have in my heart is more than I can bear!" She dramatically puts his arm over her head.

Chris opens his arms as wide. "I have a grand idea! Let us see what these young thespians can create with their voices and hands as a celebration of our love!" Lisa smiles. "My prince. Such a thing would be wonderful! And the best will sit beside Zeus, while the failures ill take a trip down the River Styx as those in the days of yore."

There's a short silence before Tyler, who scratching his head, speaks up. "What?" Both Chris and Lisa turn annoyed to him as both spotlights turn off, the house lights coming back up. Chris stands up and looks at Tyler. "It's an acting challenge Tyler." Tyler smacks his head. "Oh! Of course!" This causes Elena to giggle. Cody sees this.

 ***Confessional***  
Cody: Really? Stupid is funny now? Man, no wonder I haven't had a girlfriend yet. (he realizes what he just said and flounders) I mean- this MONTH! Yeah, this month. (eyes shift left to right)  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris continues. "Here's how it's going to work. All 8 of you will be involved in the production in some way. 4 of you on each side will be the actors and actresses while the other 4 will do the rest. Oh, and before you try to all call dibs on what you want to do, just know, the positions were selected at random.

 ***Confessional***  
Heather: Oh great. Random? I better get to be one of the actresses. Otherwise, this challenge is basically lost.  
 ***End Confessional***

"The winner will be decided by Lisa, Chef, and I. Best scores out of 30. First up, the grips." He pulls out a piece of paper.

"Just so you know, these jobs are solo only. No one else can help with your job." He looks at the paper. "Actors. Cody and Neos." Cody pulls a fist down in triumph. Neos looks a little less sure of the situation.

 ***Confessional***  
Neos: Uhoh. Not uh...not sure if that was the best result. Ask me to climb a skyscraper, no problem. Act? Um...not...not really my strong suit.  
 ***End Confessional***

"Actresses. Heather." Heather smiles. "and...Staci." "STACI?!" Everyone immediately reacts.

 ***Confessional***  
Heather: They seriously expect me to act alongside blabbermouth, the dweeb, and the anime nerd? They're just lucky I got picked. I can carry a whole ensemble. Which of course i'll have to do.  
 ***End confessional***

"Script, Noah." Noah nods. "At least writing is something I'll have no problem with." "Set, Jason." Jason laughs. "Oh boy, construction. Haven't done THAT before." "Director...Erika." Everyone on the grips smacks their forehead at this.

 ***Confessional***  
Jason: HAHAHAHA! The shrink as the director? AHAHAHA! (he laughs so hard he falls off his chair) WHOA!  
 ***End confessional***

Chris turns to Dana. "And that leaves Dana as our stagehand, props, and lights." Dana who as busy searching the area looks up. "Hm? Oh, i can do that."

Chris looks up to Lisa. "Lise! Your turn!" Smiling, she tosses a rope down the edge of the set. She slides down and lands next to Chris. "Great!" She pulls a paper out of her pocket. "Lessee..." She decrumples the paper and flattens it on Chris' back, much to his chagrin.

Finally, Lisa clears her throat and speaks up. "Actors. Tyler and Harold." Harold and Tyler high five each other. "All right!" Harold exclaims. "Actresses. Ella and Elena." They both excitedly grab each other's hands and giggle.

"Script. Beth." Beth smiles. "Ooh! Fantathtic! I have a great idea!" She accidentally spits on Killian. "Yarr, say it don't spray it lass." "Oopth! Thorry!" She covers her mouth.

"Set, Brad." Brad shrugs. "All right, that's fine." "Director, Killian." Jason can't hold it any more and bursts out laughing. the Gaffers turn to look at him annoyed. "And that leaves April as the stage hand." April wipes sweat off her forehead, sighing relieved.

 ***Confessional***  
April: Thank god. I cannot act for ANYTHING. I will happily be the stage hand. Besides, unless I TOTALLY mess up the lights or drop a sandbag on someone, if we lose, they're not going to blame the stagehand when it comes to voting.  
 ***End Confessional***

The jobs being assigned, Chris Speaks again. "We realize this is going to be a lot of work. That being said, we are giving you all a full night to work on this. Performance being first thing tomorrow morning, meaning that there will be no elimination tonight, but rather tomorrow afternoon. You're welcome. Remember, no sharing duties. The scripts can be anything you'd like, just remember who you're performing for. That being said, see you guys tomorrow." And with that, he and Lisa head out the door.

"So Chris! Do you like my costume?" Chris begins to speak but she cuts him off, whispering into his ear. "Or if you'd like, I could wear decidely LESS tonight." This catches Chris off guard as he stops, going slightly red. Lisa happily skips past him.

Back at the Gaffers, They are excitedly chatting. Elena looks at Ella. "Oh Ella, y'all gonna be so wondaful!" Ella smiles back. "So are you!"

Harold gets on one knee. "Like, gosh, what light through yonder window breaks?" Tyrler scratches his head. "Me...an actor.?" Harold gets up "You'll be fine dude." Suddenly Killian steps forward. "Darn rightcha will be! With MY guidance that is! Yar har har!"

Over with the Grips, Heather walks over to Noah. "Hey there Noah, just wanted to say good luck with the script writing. I'm sure you're going to do a great job." Noah raises an eyebrow. "Uh...thanks."

 ***Confessional***  
Heather: Ugh, I would never normally suck up to that dweeb, but he's going to write my lines. For all I know he would write me as some sort of ugly comic relief that would get hit with pies or something disgusting, so it's better for me to stay on his good side. At least until the script is done.  
* **End Confessional***

After a while, Beth and Noah come back with their scripts. Noah passes out copies to everyone on his team. "All right. There you go. It's a drama about loss and moving on." Heather takes the script

 ***Confessional***  
Heather: Okay, well... it's not as bad as it could have been.  
 ***End Confessional***

Noah looks at the 4 actors. "Staci, you're the distraught widow, Heather, you're her murderous sister. Cody, you're the new suitor, and Neos, seeing how you asked me to give you a smaller role, you're the dead husband who only shows up in the prologue."

Neos lets out a sigh and smiles. "Thanks man." Noah nods. "And with that, my task is done. Have fun guys." He then proceeds to take out a book and sit down, reading it.

Upon receiving the script. Erika raises an eyebrow.

 ***Confessional***  
Erika: (she adjusts her glasses) The script in itself if not terrible. Actually quite well written. Of course Noah wrote it so I expected as much. A bit anti-social that one, but a good head on his shoulders.  
 ***End Confessional***

Cody meanwhile is chatting with Neos. "This is going to be great Neos! We can show everyone our powerhouse duo of a performance!" Neos looks a lot more uncertain. "If you say so..." Cody nudges him. "Course I do. Besides, gotta look good for the ladies." He looks over at Dana and poses for her, only for her to ignore him, focusing on investigating the area. Cody drops his pose frustrated.

Meanwhile, back at the Gaffers, Beth hands them all their scripts. 'Okay guyth! I got a really cool thcript! Itth a beautiful romanth thtory thet in victorian England. Tyler and Elena are the thtar crothed loverth while Ella ith her confidant and Harold ith Tylerth betht friend."

Tyler raises his finger. "uh...you sure you wouldn't rather Harold be the romantic interest?" Beth shakes her head. "No, thith cathting ith perfect!" Tyler sighs as he puts his finger down. Killian looks at the script and raises his eyebrow.

 ***Confessional***  
Killian: Yar. You know that I be the director, and yet you be giving me a schmaltzy love story? What ya be thinkin lass?  
 ***End Confessional***

We fade to a while later. The actors have been reading their lines on the Gaffers side. They take a break as Ella, who was working with Elena, looks over to Brad. "I'll be back in a moment Elena." Elena nods and takes a breather as Ella walks over to Brad who is currently hammering the set. "Hello Brad! Oh my! The set looks wonderful so far!" Brad, now out of his suit and in a more casual black stagehand's outfit looks over to Ella as he readjusts his hair. "Uh..thanks. Can I help you?" He asks disinterestedly. Ella smiles as she responds. "Oh! You just seemed so lonely over here and I wanted to know how you're doing." Brad rolls his eyes. "Yeah. I'm fine. I like being alone." There's an awkward silence following this before Ella speaks again. "So..um..Brad. I was wondering, if you like being alone...why are you here?"

This causes Brad to stop for a moment. Realizing he won't be getting any work done, he sighs and stands up, putting his hands in his pants. "Honestly? Because my boss said I had to. Said something about needing to learn about teamwork or something. Submitted a tape without me knowing. To be completely honest, i'm fine with just leaving. That answer your question?" Ella, a bit taken aback, looks to the side, obviously distraught. "Oh...all...all right. I'm sorry." And with that, she turns around and walks away. Brad shrugs and goes back to hammering.

As night falls, and everyone is fast asleep, the camera, still in the dark, shows a shadowy figure tiptoeing through the sets. We zoom in to see the Gaffers set. A hand enters the screen and, with a wrench, loosens a few bolts. As quickly as it shows up, it disappears.

The next morning we cut to the actors of the Gaffers excitedly going over their lines. Elena holds hands with Tyler. "But Clark, whatever will ah do if I can't be with you? I'll simply perish!" Elena's acting is actually pretty good. It's a tad melodramatic, but her demure body language as well as sweet voice makes it work.

Tyler, his hands out begins to speak, although, not nearly as confident. "I feel the..." He looks at his script. "Same. Your love is like the fires of my heart. I think-" He looks at the script again "We were meant to be."

 ***Confessional***  
Tyler: Man, this acting stuff is HARD! Not to say that Elena doesn't look good in that outfit though  
 ***End Confessional***

April is busy checking the lights and looking over the props in an all black outfit. Harold, meanwhile is rehearsing his lines. Making bold gestures he accidentally slaps April. He turns to see this. "Gosh! I'm sorry!" April recovers and smiles at him. "It's all right Harold. I got in the way of your overzealous acting by mistake."

Harold, embarrassed, rubs his head. "Yeah well...i'm sorry. By the way, awesome outfit!" April blushes slightly. "Th...thanks Harold."

 ***Confessional***  
April: Okay, so I have a bit of a thing for dorks. Sue me. When you're a sporty girl like me you're always attracting the uber jocks with their alpha male personality. It's nice to be around guys who are a little deeper than that, you know?  
 ***End Confessional***

Meanwhile over with the grips, Neos is practicing dying...not very well. "Oh..this wound is mortal I fear! I shall be here ...no...longer. Bleh." He falls over on the floor. Erika looks up at this, having been making notes in the script. "Did you really just say 'bleh' before dying?" Neos shrugs while on the ground. "Seemed appropriate." Staci pipes in. "Did you know that my great granduncle invented that trope?"

 ***Confessional***  
Neos: What do I think about our chances? Well, Heather seems to be on point, and the scripts is okay. As long as I don't blow it before dying we should be okay. This totally reminds me of episode 40 of Kawaii inu Yakusoku! You see in the episode-" (Chris's voice is heard through the confessional) NOBODY CARES BRO! (Neos hears this, stops, and puts on an annoyed face)  
 ***End Confessional***

Jason is busy finishing the set while Dana is getting the props and lighting ready as she looks annoyed at the mundaneness of the props being used.

 ***Confessional***  
Dana: Not a single ghost box or alien in this script? What kind of awful play is this?  
 ***End Confessional***

Cody is wearing a fake mustache that he is playing with. He snaps his fingers and points at the girls. As he does, the mustache falls off.

 ***Confessional***  
Cody: Won't be long now. Once the ladies see my acting chops, they're going to be all over me. If only I could grow a real mustache like this. My facial hair looks terrible. It's why I have to always be clean shaven. (his fake mustache falls off again)  
 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***  
Staci: Cody's a nice guy, but he tries WAY too hard to get people's attention. Like my great grand-  
 ***End Confessional***

Finally, the time of show the arrives. We cut to Chris, Lisa, Chef, and Homura all sitting in their chairs. Lisa and Chris are chatting with each other in their judges' seats, Homura is sitting in a smaller assistant chair next to Chef who is also sitting in a judge's seat. Chris eventually turns to the stage and calls out. "All right! It's time for the performance! First up, The Killer Grips!"

There's a smattering of applause as the lights go out. Neos turns to the other 3. "Good luck guys!" Heather scoffs. "IT's break a leg Neos!" Neos stops. "Oh! Right! Break a leg!" At the lighting panel, Dana brings up a spotlight revealing Neos and Heather. Heather starts to speak. "So, Hector, you have returned to...her. Even though you know that I am the one you should be in love with." Heather's acting is surprisingly not bad. Then Neos opens his mouth. "I...Yes. I am HERE tO retuRN to my beLOVEd." Beads of sweat start pouring down his face as he begins enunciating all the wrong words. Some chuckling comes from the judges.

They manage to muddle through the next scene where Heather's characters kills Neos' character out of jealousy.

During the next scene we see Cody at the funeral along with Staci who hasn't spoken yet. Cody does his best to act like a creepy guy hitting on Staci's character at her lover's funeral and actually doesn't do too terribly. He gets a few impressed nods from the judges. Then, leaning over the coffin, Staci begins to speak. As she does, a strong, beautiful voice comes out. "No! My sweet Hector! How shall I go on without your loving embrace?" As she begins, everyone in the audience, including all the judges' eyes open wide.

 ***Confessional***  
Brad: Holy Sh-  
 ***End Confessional***

As the scenes goes on, the judges become more and more enraptured with the performance. Even Homura and Chef seem into it. Eventually, the play finishes. All of the actors come on stage to bow. There's immediate applause from the judges as well as the other contestants.

Having finished, Chris stands up. "Well, I think it's safe to say that that was a very...surprising performance. Good sets, direction, and...mostly good acting." Neos blushes embarrased. "I give it an 8." Lisa pops up. "9! Whoo! Go Staci!" Staci beams in response. Chef looks over to Homura who is whispering something in his ear. He nods. He turns to the performers. "Good job! 8!" Chris nods. "That means out of a possible 30, the Grips have a score of 25! Not bad guys! This means that the Gaffers need a 26 to win. Speaking of which, you guys are up!"

The Grips begin to step off the stage. As they do, Heather stops Staci. "Hey, um, just wanted to say...not bad Staci." Staci smiles, her voice returning to normal. "Thanks Heather! It's because my great-" She starts to prattle on.

 ***Confessional***  
Heather: What? Good is good. Besides, if i'm going to get far in this thing, i'm going to need allies. And Staci is PERFECT for my alliance.  
 ***End Confessional***

The stage is pushed out of the way as the Gaffers make their way to the stage with their set. Getting their things together most of them high five each other and wish each other good luck.

The lights go dark as April is at the lightboard. It fades in as Harold is on stage with Ella. Harold begins to speak, putting a bit more emotion into the lines than probably is necessary. Killian laughs in approval from offstage.

"Shelly, we have to go and help them. If we don't, they surely will never recognize their love." Harold says in his best attempt at acting. Ella puts her hands together and responds. "Of course! They simply MUST be together!" We cut to a scene later where Tyler and Harold are speaking to each other. During this, the camera shows the side of the set as it begins to creak.

We go back to the next scene in which Ella is singing to Elena about love. It creaks again.

WE then finally cut to teh final scene where Tyler and Elena speak to each other. "Can it be true?" Tyler says in a which, maybe not be as bad as Neos, is not going to win any awards. Elena replies in her sweet southern accent, which Lisa seems completely entranced by. "Yes Elijah, it's true. You ah the only one I could evah be with" As she finishes the line, their faces move closer to each other.

As Elena and Tyler move in for the kiss, we cut one more time to beneath the set, specifically, where the bolt was removed. We see a crack form as the set begins to shake.

We cut back to Elena and Tyler on the stage as they begin to shake as well. "It feels like the ground is movin" Elena says improving. Tyler raises an eyebrow. "Yeah, I feel it too!" Suddenly, the floor gives way with a loud CRASH! as both Tyler and Elena fall straight down into a hole, much to their surprise. The set finishes collapsing upon itself as dust covers the stage. Everyone gasps at this.

Several of the Gaffers run over to make sure that Tyler and Elena are okay. A few moments later they're pulled out by several of the Gaffers. Besides being a little scuffed and shocked, they seem to be all right. As they're pulled out, a single bolt rolls away from the set, and lands at Brad's feet.

Everyone in the Gaffers immediately turn angrily to Brad. Brad looks at them with an irritated grimace. "What? It's not MY fault. I made the stupid thing just fine."

April points to the set. "How in the hell is that NOT your fault? The set collapsed!" Brad glares at her. "Look, it was fine when I put it together. I may not be a construction whiz, but I can build a damn set." Killian lets out a laugh. "Well, apparently you can't matey." Beth crosses her arms. "Aren't you even going to apologithe?" Brad throws up his arms in frustration. "Why would I apologize for something I didn't do?!" Hearing no response to this, Brad angrily walks off the stage and out of the room. As he leaves, Ella looks over to where he left, her hand uselessly up. "I..I believe you." She says quietly.

 ***Confessional***  
April: To be honest, if he just apologized, I wouldn't have held it against him. We all make mistakes. but then he had to be a jerk and deny it!  
 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***  
Tyler: Not cool bro. You should own up to your mistakes. Like I do! (A football hits him in the head, causing him to fall over)  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris turns to the other judges who shrug. "Yeah, I don't think we need to score this. The Grips win!"

The Killer Grips all cheer and high five each other hearing this. "Gaffers. Sorry to say, but one of your cast members has to leave this afternoon. I will see you guys in an hour. Grips, you're free for the rest of the day."

The Grips all head off while the Gaffers begin muttering to themselves.

 ***Confessional***  
Beth: Itth totally obviouth whoth going home thith afternoon. He totally ruined my beautiful thcript!  
 ***End Confessional***

An hour later, we cut to the elimination ceremony over in the auditorium.

The Screaming Gaffers are all sitting in their seats, almost all of them glaring annoyed at Brad, who is sitting with his arms and legs crossed looking miffed.

 ***Confessional***  
Brad: They don't want to believe me? Fine. I don't need this stupid show anyway. I can get out of here and get back to work.  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris and Lisa are on the stage. "Well, looks like the first team to show up at the loser ceremony is the Screaming Gaffers! Not too surprised after that 'smashing' performance. Ha!" He looks at them, not getting a laugh from any of them. Annoyed, he continues. "Anyway... There are 8 of you here today. After this, there will be 7. Not sure this is going to be very dramatic. SOMEBODY pissed a bunch of people off. Ain't that right, Brad?" Brad shifts his eyes to look away from Chris. "Even so, we still have to do this. All right everyone, CAST YOUR VOTES!"

Irritatedly glancing at Brad, the votes are placed. A few moments later, Chris receives a card from offscreen which he opens.

"With 0 votes, the following people are safe. Tyler, April, Harold, Killian, and Elena." Lisa tosses them each a statue which they all catch smiling. "Next up, with one vote...Ella." Lisa throws her the award as she smiles. Chris turns to the remaining two. "Beth, Brad. you two are the final two of the night. One of you will be safe, the other will take the Lameozine and won't be coming back...ever. Brad, I think we all know why you're in the bottom two. As for you Beth...well, someone else has to be here. That being said, the final award goes to..." He opens the envelope. "B-"

"OOH! MR. MCLEAN!" A voice interrupts him. Chris stops, visibly irritated. "What? What is it Ella?" Ella has her hand raised. "I'm so sorry to interrupt, but is it okay if I use my immunity token now?" Chris balks at this. " Um...yeah, I guess?" He says as he scratches his head. Ella smiles widely as she hears this. "Wonderful! Then I would like to give it to Brad." Everyone including Chris and Lisa turn to her in shock. "BRAD?!" She nods as she hands the award to a stunned Brad one level below her. He doesn't even grab it as she lowers it into his lap, a shocked look frozen on his face.

 ***Confessional***  
April: ELLA! What are you doing?! You're saving Brad? WHY?  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris looks to Lisa who shrugs and throws the final award offscreen. Chris turns back to the cast. "Okay then..um... Brad is safe. Beth, sorry. Looks like you're out."

Every single member of the Gaffers (minus Ella) look on in shock as Beth, shocked at first, but after the realization hits her, dejectedly grabs her stuff and looks towards the cast. "Well...it'th been fun guyth." April and Elena both give her hugs while the rest wave and say their farewells. Brad is still sitting there the same shocked look on his face.

 ***Confessional***  
Brad: (He looks at the trophy) ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! (He angrily throws the statue on the ground)  
 ***End Confessional***

The lameozine drives away, Beth in the passenger seat. After it is gone, Chris turns back to the cast and shrugs. "Hey, it's how it goes sometimes. The rest of you, you're safe for the night. Rest up, and we'll see you tomorrow."

 ***Confessional***  
Ella: I know some of my teammates may be confused over why I saved Brad. Well, after I heard about how he was here to learn about teamwork, I realized that If he were to go home now he would be in the same spot as when he arrived. I believe everyone has a song in their heart. Some just need...a little coaxing to bring it out. I am very sorry about Beth though. I wish she didn't have to leave.  
 ***End Confessional***

The remaining 7 of the Gaffers stand up and head back to their trailers.

* **Confessional***  
April: Brad totally lucked out today. But if he doesn't shape up and start being a team player and working with us, he'll end up right back in that spot next time. (She crosses her arms and legs annoyed) I can't BELIEVE we lost Beth...  
 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***  
Killian: Yar har, I be glad that Beth be voted off. She be who I voted for. Nothin' personal lass, but I can't stand people with weird speech problems. It bothers me somethin' mighty it does. Yarr!  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris turns to the camera. "And with that, today's elimination ceremony is over! Who would have thought that after that goof that sourpuss Brad made, he would get to stay another night and instead, we lose Beth! A surprising elimination to be sure. Who will go home next time? For this answer you'll just have to tune into the next star studded episode of...Total...Drama...ACTION!"

 **Eliminated**  
 **17th: Shawn**  
 **16th: Beth**

Screaming Gaffers: Killian, Elena, Tyler, Brad, April, Ella, Harold

Killer Grips: Heather, Noah, Erika, Staci, Dana, Cody, Jason, Neos

Vote Breakdown  
Killian, Elena, Tyler, Harold, April: 0 votes  
Ella: 1 Vote  
Beth: 2 Votes  
Brad: 5 Votes (Special Immunity)

Who voted for who  
Ella: Ella  
Brad, Killian: Beth  
Beth, Elena, Tyler, Harold, April: Brad

 **AN: So this chapter was weird. I had the idea for how i wanted it to end, but the challenge itself changed drastically. Originally I had a completely original challenge, and I had written the entire thing. However, I realized that it was dull and kinda forced myself to finish it. After I did, I realized just how much of a chore it was to schlog through and how much of a not fun read it was with a severe lack of character development with the exception of one canonical character. So I scrapped the entire chapter and rewrote it from scratch. This is why this chapter took a little longer than the last one. In the end I decided to go with a canonical challenge as this one had a lot more character development than my original challenge did. Yes, there were a few characters that didn't get as much, but this was a challenge where not everyone could really fit for development. I did the best I could with that but the ones who didn't get a lot this time will get more next time.**

 **As for the elimination, yeah, just like last season, I brought it 2 characters to be my sacrificial characters. Shawn was the first and Beth was the other. Once again, I don't really dislike Beth, but when I was coming up with canonical characters to add, she was the very last one I decided to put in, knowing full well that she would be a sacrifice very early on. I try to give the OC's more time to develop and not kick them off first as since everyone knows the canonical characters they don't need as much flushing out as the OC's and therefore are better to be the first kicks. However, starting next chapter I have no idea who will be the next person kicked off. We are heading into uncharted territory people. I can honestly say I have ABSOLUTELY NO plans or idea for who will win. I only know a few who won't. So to that end, send me PM's on who you would like to see go home next and let me know why! Until next time, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Let me know in the reviews what you thought! See ya!**

 **P.S: Poll Time!**


	6. Chapter 3: The Alcatraz Redemption

The Alcatraz Redemption

Previously on Total Drama Island, We finally broke into our two teams, the Screaming Gaffers and the Killer Grips. Some of our teammates got along, while others, not so much. However it was time for our contestants to test their acting chops as a play needed to be performed. It seemed as if the Gaffers were going to take the gold, but unfortunately victory was pulled out right from under them. Literally. Ha! All the blame went to the set designer Brad, and it looked like he was on a one way lameozine ride out of here, until Ella gave him her immunity token, saving him, but in the process, eliminating Beth. 2 campers are gone, 15 remain. Who will go home today? For that answer you'll just have to tune into today's exciting episode of, Total. Drama. Action!

(Intro Plays)

We start off in the girl's trailer for the Gaffers. April and Elena are chatting with Ella. "Ella, what were you thinking last night? Why would you save Brad? He totally cost us our chances of winning yesterday, and then denied it! We also lost Beth because of that!" A slightly dejected looking Ella put her head down. "I am very sorry Beth had to leave, but Brad said it wasn't hit fault. And I believe him." Elena moved over to Ella, putting her hand on top of hers. "Ah don't blame ya sugah." she says with a soft smile on her face. "If y'all believe it twas for tha best, then i stand behind ya." Seeing this display, April sighs, her scowl then becomes a soft smile. "Ugh, why is it so hard to stay mad at you?"

Elena smiled. "That's because Ella is simply ADORABLE." Ella blushes at this. "No I'm not!" Elena then hugs her. "Mahy dear, you are the def-a-nition of adorable!"

 ***Confessional***  
April: With Beth gone, I think this cabin's going to get a LOT more girly.  
 ***End Confessional***

Over at the Boy Gaffers cabin, Killian is bright eyed awake and laughing at a comic book he has taken out, much to the chagrin of the other contestants.

 ***Confessional***  
Brad: I honestly have no idea how or why i'm still here. I should have been on my way home yesterday but miss singing princess decided I should stay. WHY? What the hell could she possibly have to gain from that? Before I get kicked out of here, i'm going to find out.  
 ***End Confessional***

Tyler and Harold are chatting as they look over at Brad. Nodding, they both stop talking and walk over to him. Tyler's the one to speak up. "Look, we're going to have to live together, so Harold and I just have one question. Do you really not believe that yesterday wasn't your fault?" Brad raised an eyebrow as he looked up at both of them before finally sighing. "Look. I know you're not going to believe me no matter what I say, but all i can say is, i've put together a lot of things before and something like that has never happened. I don't know whether it was shoddy material or what, but it wasn't because of my lack of building knowledge. If you don't want to believe me, fine. Vote me off next time, but I'm not going to take the blame for something I didn't do."

Both Harold and Tyler look between each other and then back at him. "Still, you could have not freaked out afterwards." Brad shrugs in response. "Fair enough. I just hate getting blamed for things I didn't do. Basically happens on a daily basis."

 ***Confessional** *  
Tyler: That's right. Brad's an office guy. He must have to deal with his boss's crap all the time. I guess I wouldn't want to get blamed for something I didn't do either. Besides, if we keep going at each other's throats, that can only be good for the other team, right?  
 ***End Confessional***

Tyler shrugs. "Well, that's good enough for me then." Harold nods. "Like, welcome back to the team bro." He extends his hand to him. Brad looks at it for a moment, raising an eyebrow. Sighing, he flips up one of his lips in a half smirk, taking Harold's hand. "Yeah, all right."

Over at the terrible trailer that the Grip girls are staying in, Heather, while combing her hair, cringes as a rat runs by.

 ***Confessional***  
Heather: (closing her eyes and rubbing her temples) just think of the money, just think of the money  
 ***End Confessional***

Staci on the other hand is chatting with Erika, who is still listening intently, taking notes as she does so. Dana is off drawing pictures of triangles.

 ***Confessional***  
Dana: Well, I think it's safe to say we know WHY Staci did so well acting last night. It's obvious that she got acting lessons from her connections to the illuminati. I mean, it's the only thing that makes sense when you think about it.  
 ***End Confessional***

Heather, having finished brushing her hair, moves over to the two who are chatting. "Hey girls, I just wanted to say, great job last night. Staci, I had no idea you could act so well. You could honestly go professional."

Staci looks at her and smiles. "Really? Wow. Thanks Heather!"

 ***Confessional***  
Staci: That Heather is actually really nice. Ooh! I wonder if she'd like to be friends! We could be as great as-  
 ***End Confessional***

Staci blushes slightly. "I mean, I guess it runs in the family. My mother is in movies." There's a short silence. "What? they're not ALL distant relatives."

Heather raises an eyebrow. "Wait. Seriously? Staci, what's your last name?" Staci looks up. "Hm? I didn't tell you? It's Felrayne." The three girls turn to her, their eyes widening. "Wait. Staci. You mean Felrayne. As in, Theresa Felrayne?" Staci smiles. "Oh! So you know her?"

 ***Confessional***  
Heather: Are you kidding me?! Her mother is one of the most famous actresses in Hollywood and she spends all this time making up these obscure relatives? WHY WOULD YOU BURY THE LEAD LIKE THAT?! Damn. Now I've GOT to be her friend!  
 ***End Confessional***

Heather smiles. "Oh yeah, she's one of my favorites! Say, Staci, when this is over, we should totally hang out sometime." Staci's eyes beam. "Really? That would be great!"

 ***Confessional***  
Erika: Heather's a typical user. She has quite a few tells in her body language. However there definitely is an insecurity that perhaps would lead toa good person under that. to reach her core though would require a lot of digging (she sips some tea) a subterranian drill might suffice.  
 ***End Confessional***

Finally we move over to the Killer Grip boy trailer. Neos is chatting with Noah, Jason is relaxing on his bed, and Noah is reading a book.

 ***Confessional***  
Noah: Well, I can't say there's a large feeling of cooperation or teamwork in this trailer, but at the very least we're not at each other's throats, so that's something.  
 ***End Confessional***

"Come on Neos, you've gotta think one of the girls here is hot. Which one do you like?" Neos blushes slightly. "Hey, we've only been here two days. We haven't had much of a chance to hang with them yet. That's not really time to-" Jason lets out a laugh from his bed. "Bro, you don't have to get to know someone to tell whether they're hot or not. Either they are or they're not."

Noah looks up from his book for a moment. "He does have a point." He interjects dryly. Neos then looks back to them. "W..well what about you guys?" Cody shook his head. "Nuh uh dude, i asked you first."

As if on cue, Chris' voice echoed through the area. "Everybody! Come to the event area! We're going to have ourselves a little challenge."

Neos let out a sigh of relief as the attention was turned away from him.

 ***Confessional***  
Neos: Don't get me wrong, there's some cute girls here, but... I don't know if any of them suit me (Chris's voice is heard from offscreen) "Yeah! Because they're not 2d!" (Neos blushes) OH MY GOD! Am I the only one who can't get privacy here?  
 ***End Confessional***

After a few minutes, everybody arrives at the appropriate location. There they are greeted by a Chris, Chef, Lisa, and Homura, all decked out in prison guard uniforms. For this, Chef is the one to speak. "Well hello there maggots! You are now all not only under arrest, but incarcerated, and spending the rest of your lives in the slammer!"

As everyone looks on confused, Homura steps forward next. "What Chef means is, this next challenge puts you all as prisoners." Suddenly her voice changes as she gets more serious. "SO PUT ON YOUR UNIFORMS AND GET IN LINE!" Surprised at her intensity, everyone does so. Chef wipes away a tear of joy.

"Whoo hoo hoo, SOMEONE'S getting into their role." He turns to Lisa. "Can I pick em or can I pick em?" Lisa smiles back. "I'm going to go with 'you can pick em'." Chris then adopts a smug expression.

"Anyway, so, the name of the game is prison escape. All four of us are going to be prison guards. We will be patrolling your cell blocks and will be on the lookout for you all to escape. If you are caught, you are put in solitary and are out of the contest. Each team will be in a different cell block. The team with the most escapees win the round. Make sense? Good. And like Homura said, you wouldn't be old timey prisoners if you didn't wear the old black and white." He says as he motions to a pile of clothes with his baton.

"There will be 3 prisoners to a cell. However, we know that the Grips have one more team member than the Gaffers. In that case, the grips start out with a score of -1. Which means that you have to get 1 person out just to hit 0."

 ***Confessional***  
Heather: Ugh. So because we won last time, we start out with a handicap? That's fair how exactly? ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***  
Chris: Really? You're asking if something we do here is fair? Have you WATCHED the show Heather?* **End Confessional***

We cut to all of the contestants wearing the old faded prisoner outfits. "Ew, Chris mine smells!" Heather announces to him as she takes a whiff. "Huh. that's strange. The old prison SAID they washed them. Oh well. Everyone to your cell blocks!"

Looking between each other, everyone makes their way over to their cell blocks. Homura and Chef lead the way for the Grips and Chris and Lisa with the Gaffers.

As they arrive at their destination, the girls are placed in their own cell while the boys are placed in another. "Mahy stars, I simply declare, stripes are not for me. I look like ahym wearing ugly pajamas." Seeing her upset, Ella moves to her. "Don't say that Elena! You look wonderful in them! Like a incarcerated southern belle waiting for her prince to come save her!" She says in a romantic haze as her eyes shimmer.

Elena wipes her tears away. "Do ya really think so?" Ella smiles and nods. "Of course!"

 ***Confessional***  
April: (she laughs) god, they're so sickeningly sweet. It's actually kind of adorable.  
 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***  
Elena: I don't know what ay'd do without Ella. She is so wondaful. She's like magic  
 ***End Confessional***

Meanwhile, the boys on the gaffers side turn to each other. "All right. Great. So we're in jail. Anybody got a plan?" Brad says raising an eyebrow. "Yarr! Ya can't be doin this ta me! I am innocent I tell ya!" Brad waits for a moment. "You done?" Killian stops and looks at him embarrassed. "Yar, sorry I was caught up in the moment."

Harold puts his hand to his chin. "Gosh, there's usually a loose brick or something in these places. Or maybe a chisel?" He said as he began to look around the floor for something of that nature.

"Hey! Pipe down in there!" Lisa says from beyond the bars, trying her best to sound tough. She then makes her way over to the bars to lean in. She then begins to whisper loudly. "Sorry guys! Chris says I have to be mean here." Leaning against the bars, Brad shrugs. "It's okay. By the way, you and Chris look really sweet together. Just thought i'd let you know that." Hearing this, Lisa begins to flush a deep crimson, turning away from him. "I..I..thank..." A moment later she runs off in the opposite direction away from the cell.

Tyler snickers. "That's one way to get rid of our guard I guess. Now to think of a way to get out of h-" However he's cut off as Brad lets out a whistle. The three turn back to him as Brad begins to twirl something on his finger. He stops to a moment to reveal it's a set of keys. The three stare at him, mouth agape, Brad merely leans against the wall and winks.

Over in the cell block of the Killer Grips, the boys all make their way into the cell. "Ah hell. Not one of these again." Jason exhales, annoyed. Noah raises an eyebrow as he looks around the cell. "Well, I have to say, for a set, it looks pretty authentic." He knocks on the wall for emphasis as it makes a rock noise. Neos smirks. "It can't be THAT well put together. It's a set after all. I'm sure if I were to hit it in just the right...spot.." Neos then leans back and runs into a bar, only to bounce off. "O...kay. Maybe...maybe it's real." He says woozily.

Noah rolls his eyes. "Ugh. Neanderthal." Putting a finger to his chin, he looks around. "Let's see here. We have to think of this from a logical standpoint. This set was built by interns. Really irritable interns. Meaning Neos is right that it's probably not made well. However, we shouldn't just go knocking our heads into bars." He muses to himself as he looks around. "So, i'm thinking there's probably a weak spot. And if I were to have...a weak spot...it would probably...be...here." He says as he stops. Noah then lightly taps a part of the wall. A spider crack appears along its side before completely collapsing into dust.

Cody raises an eyebrow. "Wow. those must be some pissed off interns."

Over at the Grip girls, Chef is walking by, every now and then glancing at them. Heather, annoyed, crosses her arms. "Well?" Erika raises an eyebrow. "Well what?" "Well, you're the brainy one. How are we supposed to get out of here?"

 ***Confessional***  
Eryka: I know she didn't mean that as a compliment, but i'll take it as such  
 ***End Confessional***

Pointing her finger in the air she starts to air write. A few moments later she nods. "All right. I think I have an idea." She then immediately turns to Staci. "Staci, I heard one of your relatives did something of great import. Could you please elaborate?" Hearing this request, Staci begins to smile widely. "Oh! Sure! Well, first there was my great great-"

As the conversation begins, Chef's ears perk up as he makes his way over to the cell. "Hey, quiet down in there maggots!"

Staci ignores this as she continues her monologue. "Hey! What did I just say?!" Chef angrily says, but is once again ignored. A large vein appears on his forehead. "Hey! If you don't quiet down in there i'm coming in!"

Eryka keeps Staci's attention on her. "And then my great great-". Angrily Chef puts his keys in the door, slamming it open. "I SAID!-" "NOW!" Erika screams as all four of them make a mad dash for the exit. Before he can even react, Staci, Heather, and Dana all make their way past him and escape through the open door. As he turns around to follow, Erika squeezes her arm past him and slams the door shut in front of her.

The three girls look back. "Erika!" Staci protests loudly. "I'll be fine! Go!" Chef, enraged, tries to open the door, but finds it locked. While he struggles with it, Erika grabs the keys from his side and throws them through the slots in the door. Seeing her do this, Chef stops and turns to her. Erika smirks and crosses her arms. "I may be out, but that would be checkmate for you, Chef." All Chef can do is grumble.

Back at the Gaffer girls, the three of them are busy thinking of an escape plan when Chris walks by their door. "Hey. Don't try anything funny girls. I've got my eye on-" But he's interrupted as an embarrassed Lisa runs by him. "H..hey Lise! What are you-?" His attention is torn between her and the girls. "I..I just. damn it! Stay there!" and he begins to run after Lisa. "Hey Lise! Wait up!"

A few moments later Chris is gone. "Well, thayt solves thayt problem, but how are we going to get out?" Ella puts her hands together. "I'm not worried. Soon, a wonderful prince will save us from this jail. Isn't it romantic?" April sighs. "Ella. For the last time, no prince is going to-"

Suddenly, footsteps can be heard as April cuts herself off. A moment later, Brad appears on the opposite side of the doors with the keys, panting slightly. "Hey. Come on, let's go!" He then turns the key in the door and opens it. As he does so, Ella has a look of shock on her face, followed by her eyes beginning to shimmer, a slight blush appearing below her eyes.

In her mind, Brad is surrounded by a field of flowers, his hair blowing in the wind atop a white horse. He extends a hand to her. "Come Ella, let us ride off into the sunset together." He echoes her name. "Ella, Ella".

It then cuts back to the real world. "Ella! Ella!" Brad is angrily shouting to her as she stands there, a goofy expression on her face. Rolling her eyes, April grabs Ella's arm and drags her out of the cell.

Homura reaches her post and sees the destroyed wall. Annoyed, she slams a button on a wall. Suddenly, alarms begin to blare all over the cell block.

Jason curses to himself as they're running. "Damn. We forgot about the guard." Noah turns back to him. "Hey, I got us out of the cell. Someone else needs to worry about the guard." Jason chuckles. "Yeah, fair enough."

They pass Chef, still in the cell as they run by. Several veins appear on his forehead as he grabs the bars. "Get...back here...YOU MAGGOTS!" In a fluid movement, the bars begin to bend, until they create a Chef sized hole. Not even taking a moment to let what just happened sink in, the boys continue to run, now with renewed vigor.

Unfortunately, as they are running, as they weren't expecting this, Noah falls behind and gets snatched up by Chef. "Ah Crap!" Jason screams as he sees Noah get picked off. As they continue to run, they approach a fork, heading both left and right. A little too loudly, Jason turns to his companions. "Cody! Neos! Let's go right!" They both nod at him. As they reach the fork, Neos swerves right, slamming into a wall at a dead end. Jason stops. Seeing their teammate crumpled on the ground, both Jason and Cody dart left, out a door.

It's there that they meet up with the girls from the Grips. Heather scoffs, seeing Jason, however they continue to run. "Took you long enough. Where's the nerd and anime dork?" Jason shrugged. "Got caught. Where's the therapist?" Heather scoffs again. "Also caught."

Dana runs up next to them. "So out of 8, we're down to 5. We can still do this, let's just not lose anybody else."

As she says this, they hear a door opening behind them, as an irritated Homura begins to chase after them. Chancing a glance behind him, Cody smirks. "You know, Homura's actually kind of cute." Heather exhales annoyed. "Now's not the time lover boy!" "Oh! Sorry Heather, I didn't mean you weren't-" Unfortunately, Cody wasn't looking where he was going, and bumped straight into Dana and Heather, knocking them both to the ground. Dana and Cody became entangled, while Heather was trying her best to get up.

Jason has slowed down for a moment and looks back at Heather. "Hey! Don't just stand there! Help me up!" Jason takes a moment to look back, then looks at Heather, then turns back around and continues to run. "Oh you son of a-!" Heather screams furiously. As Homura reaches Dana and Cody, Heather forces herself up and back on her feet.

The front door of the prison is fast approaching as Staci is the first one to reach it. "Hey, this door seems to be locked. Did you know that my great great-" Jason reaches the door, as he pulls out the keys he picked up from when Erika threw Chef's. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Jason screams frantically at Staci as he begins flipping through the keys. Just as Homura is about to reach the three, he pulls out the right key, shoving it in the door and turning it. The three of them fall out outside of the door in a heap.

As they do, a buzzer sounds, and, outside the door on a scoreboard, under the Grips name, a large 3-1=2 appears. Finally two points are shown in bright blue.

Jason snaps his fingers. "Damn. Two points. We should have done better than that!" Finally, Heather's stupor is broken as she walks over to Jason and angrily slaps him across the face. Caught off guard, he takes the full hit, as it leaves a handprint.

"You left me there to be caught! You dirtbag!" Heather screams at him furious. Equally as furious, Jason turns back to her, his teeth bared, and returns with a slap across the face of his own. "I'm sorry! I didn't know I was your MOTHER!" Heather gingerly puts her hand to her face. "You..You hit me!" Jason spits, "Damn right I did!" "I'm a girl you dumbass! You can't hit me!" Jason laughs. "I don't see a girl here. All I see is a BITCH!" Gritting her teeth, Heather lunges at Jason. "THAT'S IT!" and immediately, the two become embroiled in an all out brawl. Staci simply stands there on the sidelines. "Um..guys...did you know that-" Both Jason and Heather stop fighting for a moment as they turn back to Staci. "SHUT UP STACI!" Staci shrinks back. "R...right. I'll..i'll be quiet." and they both go back to fighting.

Meanwhile, back with the Gaffers, the 7 of them now together, they all begin to run in tandem away from their cell, April still dragging Ella by the hand.

*Confessional*  
Ella: He came to rescue me, my prince...(she sighs romantically)  
*End Confessional*

Brad raises an eyebrow as he points to April. "The hell's wrong with her?" April rolls her eyes. "Don't ask."

Tyler turns to Harold. "Where are we going?" Harold looks surprised. "You're asking ME? Gosh! Um... Well I would think that if we make a right up here, that sounds about rig-" As they're running, suddenly, Lisa hops out in front of them a few feet ahead. "HEY GUYS!" She announces overtly cheerfully. Unfortunately, with Ella in tow, April can't dodge in time, and crashes directly into her with Ella attached at the arm. They collapse in a heap, Lisa's eyes becoming swirls. "H...halt there..prison...bleh" She says comically as she and the other two are too woozy to move.

"No! Ella!" Elena screams as she continues to move forward. "Keep going!" Brad announces annoyed. "She'll be fine!" The remaining team of Brad, Harold, Tyler, Elena, and Killian continue to race forward.

"Har har har. A Good old jail break. This be what I be talkin' about!" As he's announcing this however, Chris pops out. "Ha! got ya!" However Killian is able to nimbly dodge out of the way of Chris' grasp and keep running. This shocks everyone, including Chris as Killian laughs heartily. "YAR HAR HAR! You have to try harder than that land lubber!"

Chris quickly is able to regain himself. "Try harder eh? Don't mind if I do!" Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out what looks like a remote as he turns it to them. Harold quickly turns to the rest. "Like, I got this! Go!" The rest blanch for a moment, then nod as Harold turns towards Chris and races towards him. Before Chris can press the button, he body checks him, knocking both of them to the ground, and sending the remote flying.

The remaining 4 turn the corner, as they see the front door standing ahead of them. Seeing no one else near them, Brad takes out the keys. "Okay, we just have to put the keys in the door and we're home free!" Just as he does this however, a large shadow appears in front of them. "I ain't letting you get away too you maggots!" Chef says irritated as he stands between them and then door.

Brad sighs, then smirks at his other teammates. "Well, time to see you guys feel like trusting me." While his teammates seem confused by this, Brad takes off sideways, keys in hand. Glaring at him, Chef begins the chase. Elena then races towards the door as she begins to fumble with something.

Tyler, confused, races up to her. "Elena, what are you doing? Brad has the key! We won't-" But there's an audible click as the door opens. Tyler looks down and sees a single key sticking out of the door, disconnected from the rest of the keychain. Taking a moment to realize what just happened, Killian laughs. "That sly son of a bitch." And with that, Killian, Tyler, and Elena race out the door.

A loud buzzer can be heard throughout the prison, which causes Chef to stop, as well as Brad. Brad turns to him and smirks. "Well, I guess the jig is up." He says as he tosses him the keyring, now minus one key.

Chef looks over the keyring and smirks at him. "Not bad." Brad merely shrugs.

Meanwhile, Killian, Tyler, and Elena look over at the scoreboard which is now calculating the gaffers score. 3-0=3.

Total Score...3. WINNERS: THE SCREAMING GAFFERS! Seeing this, the three of them jump up to cheer, a look of elation on their faces as it fades to white.

We then cut to the elimination ceremony that night.

The 8 members of the Killer Grips are sitting in their seats, all of them looking equally uncomfortable. Chris is standing behind the podium, with Lisa next to him. "well, I guess when it comes to escaping from prison, some of you just couldn't cut it. Some of you don't really know the meaning of teamwork, while others of you got distracted. Regardless, one of you is going home. And no one got an immunity, so everyone's up for grabs. So go ahead, and place your votes!"

Nervously, everyone turns to each other before turning back and pressing their button. A few moments later, a card is handed to Chris from offscreen. He opens it. "All right. With 0 votes, the following people are safe. Neos, Noah, Erika." Lisa tosses all three of them a statue, as they look relieved as she did so.

 ***Confessional***  
Neos: Well, of course I wasn't worried! (he says this to the camera, his Mizuki plushie next to him. There's a short silence as he looks over at it) Seriously! I wasn't! Can't you be supportive? God! You're such a tsundere! (he crosses his arms, turning away from her)  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris continues. "The following people had 1 vote, but, are still safe. Dana, Heather." Heather smirks at Jason as she catches her prize, earning her a glare in return.

"That just leaves Jason, Cody, and Staci. Jason, you kind of ditched a few of your buds to escape the guard, leaving them to their fate. Not cool bro. Cody, you got distracted which cost you guys. And Staci...well..." He grips the edge of the podium. "Sometimes, IT PAYS TO KNOW WHEN TO SHUT UP!"

Staci looks at him, seemingly unphased. "Did you know the term 'shut up' was invented by-" "oh my god i don't CARE!" Lisa shoots him a glare, to which Chris sighs. "Fine. Fine i'm sorry. I'm sure that's extremely interesting. Here. You only had one vote. I just wanted to be dramatic." Lisa nods triumphantly as she tosses Staci her statue which she catches, smiling.

Chris turns to Jason and Cody. "So, down to our final two. Like I said, both of you have cause to be here. But the question is, who's taking the lameozine out of here tonight? Only one of you will get this award." As he says this, one more card is handed to him from offscreen. Glancing over to Lisa, he still sees a bit of a sour expression on her face whenever she glances at him. Letting out a small sigh, he smirks and hands her the envelope. "Would you do the honors Lise?" Hearing this, Lisa puts her old smile back on her face as he enthusiastically hands Chris the last trophy and takes the envelope. "You're such a softie." She whispers to him with a soft giggle as she steps to the podium.

"Let's see here. It looks like the final vote tally was 3 to 2. And the person with 2 votes and safe for another day is..." A palpable silence fills the room as she inhales.

...

...

...

...

"Jason"

Chris smirks and throws Jason the final statue. As he does, he stands as he puts one of his feet on the chair in front of him, standing tall. "WHOO! STILL HERE! IN YOUR FACE!" He says loudly to no one in particular.

Several of the grips smack their face in annoyance.

 ***Confessional***  
Noah: Really now? captain tact is still here? Fantastic.  
* **End Confessional***

Lisa turns to Cody with a look of genuine care on her face. "Sorry Cody, it looks it's time for you to go."

Cody, who the camera finally moves to, looks a bit dejected as he sighs. "Well, it's all right. I had a lot of fun. Sorry guys. Good luck to all of you! I'll see you at the finale!"

Grabbing his stuff he made his way to the lameozine, his teammates all wishing him fond farewells as he did, including Neos giving him a bro fist. Hopping into the limo, it begins to pull away as he waves to them one last time.

* **Confessional***  
Cody: Am I mad I didn't get further? Well of course, but still, I didn't get kicked off first. I mean, it would have been nice to get a girlfriend or something, but that's okay, i'm sure my time on TV has introduced me to a whole slew of ladies. The codemeister will rise again!  
 ***End Confessional***

Lisa turns to the contestants. "All right. The rest of you, you're safe for the day. See you all tomorrow for another awesome challenge!" The remaining seven get up from their seats and walk back towards their camper. Jason lets out a soft teasing whistle to Heather as he jostles his award at her. Heather grimaces.

 ***Confessional***  
Heather: Ugh! That stupid jerk! I was SURE he was going home today. Yeah, I mean Cody was annoying, but seriously, they couldn't team up and get rid of this idiot? The sooner they get rid of him, the better.  
 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***  
Jason: Haha! And Jason's still here. Sorry Heather, looks like we're going to have fun together a bit longer.  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris turns to the camera. "And with that, we lose our self appointed ladies' man Cody. I guess his charms just weren't enough to keep him in the game. But he won't be alone as another contestant will join him tomorrow. Who will it be? For that answer and more, you'll just have to tune into tomorrow's episode of-" He's interrupted though as a hand grabs onto his wrist. Stopping, he looks over to see Lisa, who tugs on his arm.

"Lise, what are you doing, i'm trying to-" A blushing Lisa tugs a little harder on his arm. Seeing her blush, Chris sighs as he gestures to her, giving a smile. "Go ahead." Still blushing, Lisa smiles widely, turning to the camera. "On tomorrow's episode of TOTAL. DRAMA. ACTION!"

Chris smiles at her. "Wow. You do that pretty well." Lisa, still blushing twiddles her thumbs. "Well, I like to think I do 'other' things pretty well too..." She says embarrassed. Chris puts his hands in his pocket, smirking deviously. "Oh, and what would those be?" Lisa flushes a deep crimson. "Well if I say them out loud, they're not going to happen right now." Hearing this, Chris' eyes go wide as he frantically waves his hands. "OH! Well, never mind then!"

Lisa puts on her own smirk as she grabs Chris lightly by the shirt. "Good boy" still staring into Chris' eyes, with her free hand, she turns the camera off.

 **Eliminated**

 **17th: Shawn**  
 **16th: Beth**  
 **15th: Cody**

Vote Count

Neos, Noah, Erika: 0 Votes  
Staci, Heather, Dana: 1 Vote  
Jason: 2 Votes  
Cody: 3 Votes

Vote Breakdown  
Jason: Heather  
Noah: Staci  
Neos: Dana  
Heather, Cody: Jason  
Erika, Staci, Dana: Cody

Remaining Contestants  
Killer Grips: Heather, Jason, Dana, Erika, Staci, Noah, Neos  
Screaming Gaffers: Brad, Ella, Killian, Elena, April, Tyler, Harold

 **AN: Now I know a lot of you didn't want to see Cody go, but there's a few reasons why I made this decision. First of all, when I had to age Cody up, to me, it kind of got rid of some of his charm and an adult Cody just seemed a bit boring to me. I didn't really have a lot of ideas of how to work with him either. Everyone else I have story ideas or at least jokes. However, Cody is kind of a one note "haha, i suck at flirting". And that really can only go so far. I also felt like since it's been such a long time since the last chapter I didn't want to come back just to knock off an OC. So i thought i'd be nice. Out of all the canon characters left, Cody's the one I could really do the least with. Whenever I write for characters I like to feel excited when writing them and laugha their ridiculousness or at least feel SOMETHING. Cody...I never really connected with and really wrote for him more out of necessity than want. (also cody got a big fat 0 for favorite character vote this season) Sorry to all the Cody fans.**

 **Also, the thing with Staci, I felt it would be hilarious if I gave Staci a very close relative who actually WAS famous, making it all the more confusing for why she would make up all these obscure relatives. Did you like that twist?**

 **Overall, i liked the challenge, everyone had their own little moments, whether funny or genuine, and writing flirty Lisa is always hilarious. I hope you all liked the chapter and i'll see you all next time. By the way, let me know, as of right now, what pairing would you like to see? I don't care if it's a crack pairing. I'm interested! Pm me! Also let me know who you'd be ecstatic to see win (try not to say your own OC)! See you all next time!**

 **P.S. New Poll!**


	7. Chapter 4: Love is in the Air?

Previously on Total Drama Action, it was time to escape prison for our two teams! With the four of us hosts as guards, it was up to their brains and speed to get away from us and make it to freedom. After some slick moves from Brad and Erika, the final score ending up being 3-2 in favor of the Gaffers, meaning that the Grips were the ones that had to send someone home. It was close, but in the end, it was decided that Cody wasn't pulling his weight and kept distracting the team with his attempts at flirting, so he was the one who ended up getting shipped out of here on the lameozine. That brings our total number of contestants down to 14. Who will join him today? For that you'll have to tune into today's spectacular episode of, Total. Drama. Action!

(Intro plays)

Both teams are eating in the common room as they're trying to determine what it exactly is that they're eating. Dana scans hers, which begins to go haywire. She opens her eyes wide in shock.

 ***Confessional***  
April: Huh. So flirty got kicked off last night. Can't say i'm surprised. Tell me guys. Seriously. Does (She snaps her fingers) 'hey ladies' EVER work?...EVER?!  
 ***End Confessional***

Erika is sitting with the other members of her team, taking notes. Noah looks down from his book and raises an eyebrow at her. "Are these people REALLY that interesting?" Erika adjusts her glasses. "Of course. They're a treasure trove of anxiety and hormonal issues. They would make a wonderful case study." Noah goes back to his book. "Right. Creepy."

"Ella. Hey! Ella!" April announces to her friend as her call shakes Ella back to reality. "Hm? Oh, i'm sorry April. How are you?" April raises an eyebrow. "I'm fine. But if you keep staring at Brad, you're going to burn a hole in his head." Ella blushes in response. "W-what? I was not! I was-" April smirks. "Sure thing Ells. Here. Got you breakfast."

Ella smiles at April. "Oh thank you so much April. You really are a true friend."

 ***Confessional***  
Ella: I must admit, coming here, I was a tad worried that I wasn't going to make many friends, but April and Elena are so wonderful. They took me in immediately and have been the greatest friends I could ask for. I truly hope we make it far together. Of course, one more in our group couldn't hurt, right?  
 ***End Confessional***

Jason glances over at the three and laughs. "Man, can you believe those three? I swear, any more sugar from them and i'm going to get diabetes." Neos, who was looking at a game system looks up. "Yeah, I can kind of see what you're saying, but hey, those three are a hell of an alliance." Jason then looks over to Neos. "You got a point there Ne...Are you playing a dating sim?" He asks, half laughing.

Neos pulls the gaming system closer to him. "It's not a 'dating sim'. It's a Visual Novel." Jason sips some coffee. "Are you trying to get with a chick?" Neos starts to speak "Well, yeah but-" "Then it's a dating sim." Neos opens his mouth to speak again, then thinks against it and goes back to playing.

Meanwhile, Heather is trying to bear listening to Staci talk about nothing.

 ***Confessional***  
Heather: Oh my god, I didn't even know it was POSSIBLE to talk as much as this girl does without losing your voice, but still...I'm going to need her if i'm going to stand any chance of getting an alliance. Besides, her mom being who she is, it'll be worth it.  
 ***End Confessional***

"Wow, that really is so interesting Staci! I can't believe that your great great aunt invented Almond butter!"

 ***Confessional***  
Staci: I can't believe how nice Heather is. She's really the only person here who listens so intently to me. I just know we're going to be the best of friends.  
 ***End Confessional***

Harold, Killian, and Tyler are chatting with each other, Harold having pulled out his nunchucks. "And this move is called the super slammer!" He says as he whips the nunchuks around, only to smack himself in the face. Killian lets out a hearty laugh. Tyler scratches his head in response. "Were you supposed to hit your head?" Harold rubs his head gingerly. "Of course not! Gosh!"

Brad is sitting off in the corner, eating by himself.

 ***Confessional***  
Brad: Well, it looks like after that prison challenge yesterday, the team's no longer gunning for me. That's a good thing I suppose. Of course now that means i'm going to be stuck on this stupid show longer. Great. Man, I could have been back at work if Ella hadn't given me that stupid immunity...  
 ***End Confessional***

Suddenly a voice comes over the speakers, but instead of Chris' usual voice, it's Lisa's. "Everyone! Come to the auditorium! It's time for a challenge!" Several of the contestants sigh as they put down their "food" and head towards the designated area. They all sit in their seats as the house lights go down, the stage lighting up.

It's then that Lisa, decked out in a cute cupid outfit runs in, starts sprinkling flower petals around, before finally setting down in front of the contestants. "Greetings everyone! Today is the day of romance! And because of this, our challenge today shall be one of just that! And who better to be in charge of this challenge than our two lovely lady judges, myself and our newest member, Homura!" A spotlight shows on an empty space next to Lisa. She waits a moment, but no one comes out.

Lisa rolls her eyes. "Homura! That was your cue!" There's a short silence before finally a voice comes from offscreen. "I'm NOT coming out in this Lisa!" "Oh come on Homura! You look adorable!" "No Lisa, there's no way! It's too embarrasing!" Lisa puts her hands on her hips, doing her best to look irritated. "You signed a contract Homura!" A deep sigh can be heard from offscreen as a crimson Homura steps up next to Lisa, looking completely mortified. She's wearing an equally embarrasing dress that shows off parts of her body she would rather not show off.

She then speaks in a quiet, emotionless tone. "Romance. Whoo." Fortunately for her, Lisa takes the stage back. "It's simple. You'll be paired up to teams at random. You'll then have to pretend like you're in love. The more adorable, the better. We'll both grade you on a scale of 1-10. So that's a possible 20 for each team. The three teams that get the best score out of 60 wins. And as an added bonus, the duo that gets the highest score will get a Chrissa statue!" She smiles as she holds out a statue that depicts Lisa glomping Chris. "What this means is that both of the members of the duo will be safe from their next elimination ceremony, no matter how badly you do."

 ***Confessional***  
Heather: Guaranteed free pass next time? Ugh. I can't IMAGINE being in a relationship with any of these idiots, but immunity? that's awfully tempting...  
 ***End Confessional***

Homura manages to get up some courage to explain the next part. "Now there are 7 of you on each side, meaning that 1 boy from the Gaffers and 1 girl from the Grips will have to sit out. Whoever doesn't get picked out of the box will be the one left out. That being said, Grip boys and Gaffer girls, line up!"

* **Confessional***  
Ella: Oh my goodness! A romance challenge! I wonder if fate will be kind and let me have my prince for this... (she puts her hands together)  
 ***End Confessional***

Several of the boys shrug as they line up in front of the box residing next to Lisa and Homura. The grip boys are the first.

Jason looks back and forth and scratches his head as he leans to Neos. "Where the hell are Chef and Chris anyway?"

We cut to a scene of both Chef and Chris laying on a pair of lounge chairs on a set made up to look like the beach. Chris raises a glass. "To co-hosts and assistants!" Chef raises his glass. "heh heh. I hear that!" They clink their glasses together in triumph as we cut back to the contestants.

Noah raises an eyebrow and reaches into the box. Looking at the name he turns around. "Apparently I'm with Erika."

Erika raises her own eyebrow at this. "That's...rather interesting." Noah walks over to her. "Hi there. So..." He rubs the back of his head. "Are we supposed to do something?" Erika shrugs. "You're asking ME?" Noah crosses his arms in response. "Well, you're the psychology expert here."

As the two begin to discuss, Neos reaches into the box as he pulls out a name. "Dana." He turns to look at the girl who is busy scanning the area. He lets out a sigh. "Swell." Hearing her name, she looks up. "Yes?" Putting his hands in his pocket, he walks over to her. "Well hey there Dana. Looks like we're a couple." Hearing this, Dana lets out a slight gasp. "Wait. We're a couple! When did that happen? Did we enter a chronal tear? Does that mean this is the future and we somehow became a couple in that time?" Neos furrows his brow in confusion. "What? No, we're a couple for the couple challenge." Dana, realizing what's going on, puts on a slight blush. "Oh. Oh right. Of course. Apologies, I was a bit distracted."

 ***Confessional***  
Neos: Well, I suppose I could have done worse than Dana. Between Heather, Staci, and Dana, I suppose she will be the least infuriating.  
 ***End Confessional***

Finally it's just Jason who's left. He looks between the two remaining contestants and sighs.

 ***Confessional***  
Jason: Fan-tastic. I'm going to reach in here and get Heather. This is going to suck so hard.  
 ***End Confessional***

Rolling his eyes, Jason walks up to the box and reaches in, pulling out a piece of paper. "All right, let's get the jokes out of the way. Of COURSE i'm getting paired with..." He looks at the paper and stops as he raises an eyebrow. "Oh...Staci."

"STACI?!" Everyone, including Lisa and Homura yell, shocked, in unison. Jason chuckles, "Well, it's not Heather. So that'll work."

Heather crosses her arms. "Wait a second, that means-" Lisa giggles. "Yep, that means you won't be participating in this challenge. You get the afternoon off Heather!"

 ***Confessional*  
** Heather: It's kind of a double edged sword here. I'm glad i don't have to pretend to like any of these idiots, but at the same time, two of them might get an immunity. And that could be really bad for me next time.  
 ***End Confessional***

"All right! Time for the Gaffer girls!" Elena, Ella, and April then step up to their box, April reaching in first. After inhaling deeply, she pulls out a name. For a quick moment after she looks at it, a grin passes her face. She then fights it back and coughs into her hand. "Oh, I got Harold." She shrugs. "I guess that's okay."

 ***Confessional***  
April: What? I'm not excited at ALL that I got Harold. (she crosses her arms) (she looks back at the camera with a slight blush) SHUT UP!  
 ***End Confessional***

April makes her way over to Harold who gives a small smile at her. "Well hey there April. Sorry you got stuck with me." He rubs the back of his head. April turns to him and flails her arms. " ! it's fine! I..I don't mind." She turns her head to the side, a slight blush appearing under her eyes.

Next up is Elena who walks up to the box and reaches in. "Let's see here. Who am Ay gonna get?" Pulling out a name, she looks at the paper and giggles. "Well Ah do declare. I seem to be paired up with Killian."

 ***Confessional***  
Jason: (snickers)  
 ***End Confessional***

Killian smiles. "Yar! What a pairin'! A southern lady and a pirate! This shall be a pairin' for the ages!" As Elena walks over to him, she giggles amused.

"That only leaves one more pairing left. Ella, step on up!" Ella, smiling, steps up to the box and reaches in, silently hoping as she does so. Pulling a name out, she looks at it. However, the moment she does, her face turns incredibly somber as the name reveals "Tyler."

"And it looks like Tyler is our last boy! Meaning Brad, looks like you're free for this round!" Brad chuckles to himself. "I'm more than okay with that." With that, he corrects his sleeves and sits down in a chair as he begins to relax.

 ***Confessional***  
Brad: I don't know whether this is karma for me helping out last challenge or what, but I LOVE the idea of not having to do a gushy romance challenge. Whoever's up there, thank you.  
 ***End Confessional***

Tyler makes his way over to Ella who does her best to fight the sadness she's showing. Tyler awkwardly rubs the back of his head. "Um..sorry?" Ella looks up at him. "Oh no, no it's fine Tyler. I'm sorry" She puts on a small smile.

All of the couples get to work as we fade to later that night, eventually reaching the time of the challenge.

Everyone makes their way back to the auditorium, as Heather and Brad get comfortable as they take their spots in the audience.

 ***Confessional***  
Brad: Whether we win or fail this challenge, it's going to be hilarious. And hey, no matter what happens, I can't be blamed this time. (he puts his hands behind his head) Thank you probability gods.  
 ***End Confessional***

Lisa sits in her judge chair and motions for Homura to do the same. A bit shocked at the size and importance of the chair, Homura eventually sits down.

 ***Confessional***  
Homura: Not gonna lie, I could get used to this.  
 ***End Confessional***

Lisa leans over to Homura. "It's so cool to have another girl here! Hey Homura! Later, could I braid your hair? It's so cool looking!" Homura leans back slightly, her brow nervously twitching. "Uh..um maybe?"

 ***Confessional***  
Homura: Then again...  
 ***End confessional***

Homura then points to the stage. "Shouldn't we um...start the judging?" Lisa's concentration is then broken as she looks back towards the stage. "Oh. Right! Right! Okay, first up for the grips, Noah and Erika!"

Taking a deep breath, the two of them step onto the stage. Noah is dressed in a sharp college professor looking ensemble while Erika is in a modest business skirt, her glasses looking more stylish and sheek. As they both walk onstage, Homura and Lisa both squiggle something down on a board. Noah looks over to Erika. "So, Erika, did you have a good day at the office?" Erika nods, blushing slightly. "Y...yes. It was fine. However, I have to say that without your presence, it was quite lonely." Noah tries to fight a blush in response as he coughs into his hand. "Yes well, I found you not being around troubling as well. I'm glad you're here." Erika nods. "I...I care deeply for you, I hope you realize." Noah nods back. "and I you." The two of them shakily hug each other.

Applause comes from backstage as well as from Lisa and Homura. Their part being over, the two release and breathe a deep sigh of relief.

 ***Confessional***  
Noah: (blushing) that...was the most embarrassing thing i think i've ever done  
 ***End Confessional***

Homura lets out a laugh. "Oh my god, that was SO DORKY. But it was in a cute dorky way. I give it a 5." Lisa nods. "It was soooo awkward, but a cute awkward. You're right on the money Homura, 5 from me too. Meaning out of a possible 20, you guys got a 10."

Noah and Erika shrug at each other. "About what i expected." Noah nodded in response. "Well, we didn't blow it at least." The two of them walk off the stage. Lisa then looks at the sheet. "Next up, for the Gaffers, Elena and Killian!" Heather and Brad can't help but snicker as the two walk on stage. Killian is dressed up in a suit, and Elena in a dress, but Killian is still wearing the eye patch. Elena twirls her parasol and looks at Killian. "Mahy dear Killian, I don't know what i would evah do without you. You bring such joy to mahy life." Hearing this, Killian takes her hands in hers. "Yarr, and my love for you is like the seas. Boistrous and untamed."

The second he speaks, the room is filled with laughter, as Brad ends up laughing so hard, he falls off his chair. Lisa is slamming her fist on the table, while Homura is trying to hold her disposition, but failing miserably.

Elena blushes a deep crimson as Killian continues, seemingly unaffected. "Come now Elena, let us be sealin' it with a kiss." He leans in and puckers up comically as he leans into her. Everyone continues to fall over laughing, as even Homura can't hold it anymore. At the last moment, Elena ducks her head out of the way and releases her hands.

Breathlessly, Homura holds up a 2, and Lisa a 3. Embarrassed beyond belief, Elena hustles offstage, leaving a confused Killian behind.

 ***Confessional***  
Killian: Yarr, i don't know what the problem be. I think i make quite the catch! Get it! Catch! Like a fish. I trust ya see what i did there.  
 ***End Confessional***

After a few minutes, the judges seem to calm down. Wiping away a tear, Lisa speaks up. "Whoo boy! Okay, so that puts the Gaffers at a 5 and the Grips at a 10. Time for the Grip again! This time, Neos and Dana."

Unlike the other two pairings, Dana and Neos walk out in their normal clothes. Neos scratches his head. "Well, I know we don't know each other very well Dana, but, I have to say, I really dig your intensity for what you believe in. Also, you're really cute." Dana blushes slightly at this. "Neos. Wh..what are you saying? This is some sort of trick right? You're not really Neos, you're some sort of android or lizard man in disguis-"

Neos grabs her in a hug. Shocked at first, Dana stops talking, but slowly returns it.

There's applause from everyone as it finishes. Homura nods, her arms crossed. "Short but sweet. 6." Lisa smiles. "same here. 6!" Seeing this, Neos and Dana high five each other.

 ***Confessional***  
Neos: Phew! I seriously had to rehearse that line at LEAST 30 times to not screw up like last time. (he looks over at Mizuki) what? It was a challenge! Don't get jealous on me!  
 ***End Confessional***

Lisa looks at her notes. "That brings the Grips to a score of 22 versus the Gaffers with a 5. You need to catch up here guys! Speaking of which, next up is April and Harold!"

At that point, Harold walks on stage nervously, as April slowly and burning a deep red stands up next to him. "H..Harold I" She says, as she slowly starts to speak, her nerves getting the better of her. Mercifully, Harold cuts her off. "Gosh, April, it's okay. You don't have to be worried. It's just me. I know i'm not sportsy like Tyler or smart like Noah, but you like, don't have to be nervous around me." Looking up at his face, April nods. "R..right. I. Thank you Harold." Harold smiles at her. "Shall we?" Putting out his hand, April smiles gently and takes it. Immediately, the two break into a tango as music comes from nowhere. The two move back and forth, as Harold takes the lead. He twirls her and catches her before pulling her close. Harold blushes at her closeness and whispers "Sorry." April looks away. "D...don't. it's fine."

Letting go, April steps away, and spins around to move back to him for a final move. However, at the last moment, she trips. Harold is on her and catches her, cradling her back and neck. April, shocked at first, then smiles. "N..nice catch."

As soon as they finish, the crowd erupts into an applause. A tear eliciting from Lisa and a smug smile from a crossed armed Homura. Homura and Lisa both hold up an 8.

 ***Confessional***  
April: (blushing furiously) Oh my gosh, oh my gosh. I had no idea he could- I just...oh my gosh oh my gosh. Oh geez I really DO like Harold. Oh geez oh geez (she covers her face with her hands)  
 ***End Confessional***

Lisa smiles. "Man! I had no idea Harold could tango like that! Great job guys! That's a 16! That puts you back in the game with a score of 21 to 22!"

Realizing that he's still holding her, Harold releases April. "G..gosh. sorry" April stands up and moves a bit of her hair to the side. "It's..it's fine. Don't worry about it."

 ***Confessional***  
Harold: Gosh, I hope April isn't too mad at me for that. Still, it was totally awesome i got to show off my mad skills.  
 ***End Confessional***

The backstage Gaffers all congratulate the two as they step behind stage, embarrassed.

Lisa looks at the clipboard. "All right, that brings us to the last pair for The Killer Grips! Jason and Staci!" Hearing these names, both teams peek their heads out from behind the curtains to watch as the two of them step on stage.

 ***Confessional***  
Heather: Those two are seriously going to ruin this challenge. Of course, if Jason falls flat on his ugly face, it'll give us the perfect opportunity to get rid of him. I can't WAIT to see him do something stupid  
 ***End confessional***

As they step up, we can see that Jason has himself cleaned up, and Staci is out of her tracksuit in a stunning dress that shows off her curves, normally hidden by the tracksuit. Several of the boys' eyes widen in shock as they look at her.

Staci, blushing, looks at Jason. "I'm not going to lie, i'm kind of nervous." Jason smiles back, a much calmer and kinder one than usual.

 ***Confessional***  
Jason: I normally wouldn't give a crap about this challenge. I honestly just want to win so I can rub that immunity in Heather's stupid face. Man that'll be sweet.  
 ***End Confessional***

"You have nothing to be nervous about Staci. I'm glad I got paired with you. You're friendly, kind, and don't really want anything in return."

Staci looks away, embarrassed. "You're..you're just saying that." Jason puts his hand on her cheek. "No, i'm not. I can't imagine someone i'd rather be paired with." A few tears fall down Staci's cheeks as she hears this, which Jason wipes away.

Staci then says something inaudible. Jason looks at her quizically. "I'm sorry, what did you say?" Staci looks away and then back to him. "I said, kiss me." Smiling gently, he puts his other hand on her cheek and brings her face to hers, and their lips embrace in a tender kiss.

The moment this happens, the entire auditorium erupts in thunderous applause, including Lisa and Homura, who both have tears in their eyes, Lisa's flowing more freely than Homura who is trying to hide them. Both of them hold up a 9.

Ending the kiss, Staci and Jason look at each other before releasing.

 ***Confessional***  
Jason: (Rubs his fingernails against his chest) never said i couldn't act myself. Still thought, I mean...i COULD have done worse than Staci. Man though, she gets INTO it... (he has the tiniest bit of a blush)  
 ***End Confessional***

After the applause dies down, Homura speaks up. "Okay, amazing job guys! That was an 18! Meaning your final score is 40 out of 60! The Gaffers have a 21. They are going to need a 19 to tie, or a perfect 20 to win! The bar's set pretty high, but our final two for the Gaffers are Ella and Tyler!"

 ***Confessional***  
April: I would normally say if anybody could pull this off it would be Ella, but the fact that it's Tyler and not Brad...i'm a little worried.  
 ***End Confessional***

Speaking of Brad, he is looking disinterested as he's munching on popcorn, not a care in the world.

Tyler looks over to Ella who's looking away towards the audience when she's called back to reality. "Ella. You okay?" She looks back at Tyler. "Hm? Oh. I'm sorry Tyler, yes, yes i'm fine." "I was just asking if you're ready." Ella tentatively nods. "Y..yes. let us go."

It's then that they both step on stage as a smattering of applause starts. Ella is in her normal outfit, while Tyler is dressed up in a more outlandish princely garb. Brad and Heather both snicker at this in the audience.

The two of them on stage move closer to each other. Tyler is the first to speak. "Ah, my princess! You have returned!" Ella puts a smile on her face. "Yes! I HAD to come back. I need you my prince."

Tyler takes her by the hands. "Now that we're together, we shall never be apart again my love." Ella falters for a moment. "Y...yes. of course." Her eyes shift for a moment over to Brad before moving back to Tyler.

Lisa seems to be enraptured with the scene as Homura does her best to hide her interest as the romance unfolds in front of them.

Ella looks back at Tyler. "There's no one else i'd rather be with. You are my prince, my everything." Tyler smiles as he puts his arms around her shoulders and bends in for a kiss. As he does so, Ella looks at his face. As she slowly begins to lean in, a sudden flash appears before her, as Tyler's face changes to Brad's, then back to Tyler's.

Following this, a look of shock appears on her face as she immediately disengages from Tyler. "Ah!" She lets out a short scream. A moment later she realizes what she did, and turns back to Tyler, tears starting to form in her eyes. "I...I.." she looks to the audience. "I'm sorry!" and immediately turns around and runs offstage.

The audience is so quiet you can hear a pin drop. A piece of popcorn falls from Brad and Heather's open mouths to the floor.

 ***Confessional***  
Brad: The HELL WAS THAT? Talk about blowing the challenge! Great. Now we're going to lose. Great job Ella. Well, maybe now I can finally vote her off and be done with her. Hm...actually, maybe this will be sweet after all. **  
*End Confessional***

Lisa and Homura look to each other confused before Homura gives a shrug. They both write a number on a card. Lisa holds up a 2 and Homura a 3.

 ***Confessional***  
Homura: to be fair, I probably would have run off stage if I had to kiss Tyler too.  
 ***End Confessional***

Lisa looks at the scores. "Well then, that's a total of 5. With a final score of 26 for the Gaffers, and a score of 40 for the Grips, THE KILLER GRIPS WIN!"

There's a loud cheer from the Grips as they all come on stage and high five each other. "Not only that, but, with a score of 18, the winners of the Chrissa statue are Jason and Staci!" Homura walks up and hands the two the statue. Jason smirks over at Heather who crosses her arms irritated. "This means that at the next Killer Grips elimination, the two of you are safe from elimination. So enjoy your immunity." Staci smiles at Jason, who gives her a smiling shrug back.

 ***Confessional***  
Jason: Immunity for next time. Oh. This. This is going to be fun. Either I don't give a crap next time or try to mess with someone. Staci and I have got it made for next time. Haha! Oh Heather, Heather. I'd be worried if i were you.  
 ***End Confessional***

Homura looks back to the stage. "Sorry Gaffers, this goes without saying, but one of you will be going home tonight. We'll see you in an hour for the vote. Until then, see you."

Everyone begins to exit the auditorium as Elena and April move towards Ella, who is looking very down. Seeing her friends she puts her head down. "April, Elena, i'm sorry. I ruined our chances. I just...I couldn't do it." Elena puts her hand on Ella's shoulder. "Don't y'all worry sugah. I didn't do well with Killian neitha. We don't blame you." April puts her hands in her pockets. "Yeah, it's not a big deal. Don't worry about it. Speaking of Killian though, we have to target somebody at the vote tonight and I think he's probably the best target."

Ella shakes her head. "No, it's...it's all right. I'll vote for myself. I deserve it after all." April stands in front of Ella. "Oh no you don't. I'm not letting your martyr yourself. If you leave, not only do we lose a friend, but then it will be 2 girls to 4 boys. Do NOT vote for yourself Ella. Please."

Ella lifts her head to April and gives her a sad smile. "O..okay April. I won't vote for myself." April, seemingly satisfied with this nods.

 ***Confessional***  
April: We can't afford to lose Ella. If we lose her now, both Elena and I are basically done. Besides, as weird as Ella can be, she really is a good friend. Still though. It's 3 vs 4. Things don't look good. But miracles can happen...right?  
 ***End Confessional***

Harold and the rest of the Gaffer boys are back in their fancy trailer. "Well gosh, I think it's obvious who to vote for right?" Harold asks, scratching his head. "Yarr, of course it be! Ella needs ta be walkin the plank!" Tyler threw up his arms. "Do I smell or something? Was that it?" He smells himself. "Well, I mean I don't smell GREAT but-" Brad shrugs. "Ella's just weird. What are you going to do?" Tyler puts a finger to his chin. "Either way we need to team up. Those three are obviously going to vote together, so we have stick together as well. We outnumber them." The boys all nod. Following this, they don't say another word.

The Screaming Gaffers all file their way into the auditorium, Ella looking devastated as the other two girls try to console her.

 ***Confessional***  
Ella: I'm sorry everyone. I know I blew our chances. I just...I couldn't do it. It's all right though. I wish I could stay longer, but I understand why I'll be sent home.  
 ***End Confessional***

Lisa is standing at the podium, while Homura is standing up there with her normal clothes holding the Chrissy's

 ***Confessional***  
Homura: I am NOT wearing that red dress. (her arms are crossed and she's blushing)  
 ***End Confessional***

"Well Gaffers, sorry to say that one of you has to leave today. But who will it be? Well you're going to decide! Go ahead and vote!" The girls all look at the boys and press a button, a mixture of irritation and worry on their face. The boys look equally annoyed and press a button of their own. Brad, his finger on the button, glances over to the distraught Ella, and then presses down.

A moment later a letter appears from backstage and is handed to Lisa. "Let's see here! With 0 votes, the following people are safe. Brad, April, Elena, Harold, and Tyler!" Homura tosses all of them a Chrissy which they catch, relieved.

Both Ella and Killian look at the final Chrissy. Ella looking more nervous than she'd like to let on. "Well guys, this is it, There's one Chrissy left. Ella, Killian, both of you blew your chances in your own way. One of you will stay for another night, the other will take the ride on the lameozine and won't be coming back until the finale."

A final envelope is passed to Lisa as she takes it and opens it. "The votes were close. 4 to 3 to be exact. However, the person who will be staying another night and another chance is...

...

...

...

...

Ella."

Homura tosses the final Chrissy to Ella who, shocked, doesn't even catch it as it lands by her feet. A moment later, April and Elena stand up and grab onto Ella as they leap up and cheer.

 ***Confessional***  
April: Well, well, well, (she crosses her arms and smirks) there were three girls and four boys. That means one of the boys decided to vote with us. And I think it's pretty obvious who it was. He acts like he doesn't care, but he's really just a big softie, isn't he?  
 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***  
Brad: Now to set the record straight, okay, yeah, I voted for Killian instead of Ella. But she gave me that stupid immunity two challenges back and I sure as hell didn't want to keep owing her for the rest of the damn show. Now we're even. That's all there is to it. Besides, maybe now I won't get woken up with "YARR" at 6 every morning.  
 ***End Confessional***

Lisa looks over to Killian. "Sorry matey, it's time for ya to walk tha plank." Killian laughs at this. "Yar, that be all right. Time for this old seadog to leave all of ya. I had quite a bit of fun. More than I thought I would. I be holdin no grudge. I will say hi to the three who left before us for ya. See the lot of you soon." Grabbing his luggage, he gives hi fives and bro hugs to the guys and waves to the girls.

Soon enough, he is in the limo as it drives away.

 ***Confessional***  
Killian: It be a right tragedy that I didn't win the money, but, it was still a barrel of laughs. I be havin no regrets. See you all in the finale!  
 ***End Confessional***

Lisa turns back to the rest. "Well, the remaining 6 of you are safe for the night. See you tomorrow!" The six of them, getting the okay, stand up and begin to head back to their rooms.

 ***Confessional***  
Ella: I can't believe i'm still here! That can only mean one thing! My prince saved me again! (She blushes) this is all happening so fast! In fact, I think I feel a song coming on! (she inhales)  
 ***End Confessional***

Elena is smiling widely at Ella. "Ella, i'm eva so glad that you're still here." She says as she gets close to her. Ella's eyes are watering. "Thank you Elena, thank you both of you." She says to April as well, who gives her a pat on the shoulder. "It's all right Ella, don't go crying on us now."

As they walk by the boys, April gives Brad a knowing smirk who shoots her back over a confused eyebrow raise.

"Gosh, so one of us voted for Killian?" Harold asks confused as he looks to the two remaining boys. Tyler shrugs. "Guess so. Gonna miss that guy." He puts a finger to his chin. "Well, mostly."

 ***Confessional***  
Tyler: Hey, somebody had to go, and as long as it wasn't me, i'm totally down with whatever. Did you see that though? Zero votes baby! WHOO!  
 ***End Confessional***

After the rest walk off, Chris and Chef walk up to Lisa and Homura, a plate of food in one hand, as they're eating some cheese on a stick with the other. "Oh. Hey there Lise. How'd the challenge go?" Lisa smiles brightly as she looks over to Chris. "It went great! We ended up losing Killian though." Chris laughs at this. "Oh man! We lost pirate guy? Oh well. I'll watch the tapes later. Great job Lise." He says as he munches on some cheese. He then looks at her. "Want some cheese?"

"Ooh! Cheese!" Lisa says excitedly as she grabs a handful. "Hey hey, watch yourself, those toothpicks are pointy."

Chef looks over at Homura and nods. "You did good girl." Homura smiles slightly. "Thanks." He then shoves his own plate forward. "Here's cheese." He says more as a statement than a request. She nods a bit surprised but dutifully takes some. As she bites into it, her eyes open slightly in shock. "Oh. This is pretty good." Chris laughs. "I know, right?"

Realizing they're still on camera, Chris hands the plate off to Lisa and then clears his throat. "Right, so anyway, thanks to Lisa and Homura, another challenge is down. We lost our old pirate chum Killian, which brings the total number of contestants down to 13. Who will be the next to join him in walking the plank? For that answer you'll just have to tune into the next exciting episode of Total. Drama. Action!" He then turns to Lisa. "Seriously though, give me some more of that cheese." The screen then fades to black.

 **Eliminated**

 **17th: Shawn  
16th: Beth  
15th: Cody  
14th: Killian**

Remaining Campers:  
Screaming Gaffers: Brad, April, Harold, Elena, Ella, Tyler  
Killer Grips: Heather, Staci, Jason, Neos, Noah, Erika, Dana

Vote Breakdown  
Brad, April, Harold, Elena, Tyler: 0 Votes  
Ella: 3 Votes  
Killian: 4 Votes

Harold, Killian, Tyler: Ella  
April, Ella, Elena, Brad: Killian

 **AN: Ah well, it looks like it's time for our first OC casualty. I tried to put it off for as long as I could, but after 3 canons in a row, it was time for an OC. I actually had a lot of back and forths in my head determining who I was going to eliminate this chapter. After getting rid of Cody, I realized that everyone had their strengths and weaknesses in terms of story and when it all boiled down to it, the one that I felt that I could do the least with was probably Killian. Not to say I don't love Killian. I do. The pirate guy was actually a lot more fun to work with than I even thought possible. But when it was all said and done, he ended up being a character that in order to grow or develop would have required a lot more effort than I would have wanted to put in at this time. As with every season, there are going to be a few that don't get the development they deserve solely because some people have to leave early. There's just no way around that. I do feel bad that Killian had to go though, and it's not going to get ANY easier as the chapters go on. As I've said in the past, eliminations are NEVER personal and I feel bad for every OC I have to eliminate.  
As for the challenge themselves, I thought it would be funny to not only do romantic stuff, but also pairing a bunch of people with different people that you guys didn't expect. How would they react in this situation? I figured that it would be very amusing to see things like pairing Jason with Staci this episode as EVERYONE would have seen Jason X Heather coming for this challenge, so i wanted to throw in a twist. Same thing with Brad and Ella.  
As I really haven't had Homura do that much yet, I thought having a host tag team of Homura and Lisa would be a great way to bring up her involvement, especially with it being a romance challenge and dealing with the opposite reactions that are Homura and Lisa. Basically polar opposites for this sort of thing with Lisa being the gushy one and Homura being the much harder judge to please. I think it worked out really well. Gotta get in some of that Homura screen time! Haha.  
I hope you all liked this chapter and I hope to see more PM's and lengthy reviews from you guys! Let me know your favorite parts and what you like about this season! Until then, see you next time! **


	8. Chapter 5: Oceanworld

Previously on Total Drama Action, love was the name of the game, as our two female co-hosts took to holding their own challenge. The rules were simple. The teams would be split up into duos of boy and girl and the cuter the couple, the more points they got. The team with the best overall score won the challenge, but the best duo would receive immunity at their next elimination ceremony. After several blunders on the Gaffers side, the Grips easliy took the win, with Jason and Staci receiving immunity next time the Grips had an elimination. However things weren't so good on the Gaffers' side as both Killian and Ella were on the chopping block. It was a close vote, however it was decided that Killian would be the one to take the ride home on the lameozine. Who will join him today? Well for the answer to that and more, you'll just have to tune into today's splashtactular episode of….Total…Drama…ACTION!

(Intro Plays)

The next morning, Brad, Harold, and Tyler slowly wake up as Brad rubs the sleep from his eyes.

 ***Confessional***  
Brad: Wow. I was able to actually wake up at my own speed today without a pirate alarm clock. At first I thought not voting for Ella was a mistake, but honestly…this is a nice benefit.  
 ***End Confessional***

Meanwhile, over at the other nice trailer that the Gaffer girls are occupying, the three girls are already up, Ella looking out the window, a bird on her finger as she smiles.

 ***Confessional***  
Elena: I have ta say, I'm eva so glad Ella is still here. It woulda been so lonely without her.  
 ***End Confessional***

April, meanwhile just shakes her head as she lets out a chuckle seeing Ella in her state of birds and singing.

Over at the Grip boys terrible trailer, Noah is already up, nose deep in a book. He then glances at Jason who is smugly laying on the bed next to him.

 ***Confessional***  
Noah: I'm definitely glad we won yesterday's challenge, but now with both Staci and Jason immune for the next elimination ceremony, that means that there's only 5 of us who can be voted for. That means I have a 20% chance being voted off next time. I'm not a fan of those odds.  
 ***End Confessional***

As Jason heads to the bathroom, Noah puts his book down slightly and looks towards Neos. "Hey Neos. Can we talk for a moment?" Neos looks over from his game, raising an eyebrow. "Um, sure?" Closing his book, Noah leans over to him. "Look, thanks to yesterday, Staci and Jason are immune for at least the next vote. The girls don't exactly seem to be as close as the girls in the Gaffer group, but they might end up teaming up. As of right now, they outnumber us and Jason's immune. So there's a good chance they might gun for either of us. At the very least we should make it hard for them."

Neos puts his game system down. "Are you suggesting an alliance?" Noah nods. "I think if the two of us team up, maybe we could convince Jason to vote with us. Even If we can't get Jason on board this time, I can maybe try to get Erika. She seems to be the most open to logic."

Neos chuckles. "And it has nothing to do with the fact that she was your waifu yesterday." Noah stops for a moment and blushes slightly. " ? No! She's just the most logical choice!" Neos picks his game system back up. "Mhm. Anyway, sure. What have I got to lose?"

 ***Confessional***  
Neos: While I never thought of myself as one of those "alliance" guys, Noah makes a good point. With both Staci and especially Jason immune, the next elimination is going to be a bit rough. Better to team up with him. Noah's a smart guy. If I told him no he'd probably make sure I was the next one off.  
 ***End Confessional***

Finally, over at the Grip girls, Erika is speaking to Dana while taking notes.

 ***Confessional***  
Erika: (She pushes up her glasses) While Izzy would have been an extremely interesting research subject, several of my roommates are proving to be surprisingly equally as interesting. Dana for example believes she has been (She checks her notebook) abducted by aliens, kidnapped by the illuminati, her uncle is secretly a lizard man, and the loch ness monster once ate all the food at her picnic. Quite a resume  
 ***End Confessional***

Erika looks up from her notebook. "And do you have any evidence corroborating your stories?" Dana sighs. "I wish. If I did, I would be on every magazine article from Popular Science to Time! Well, that is if the government didn't shut me up first."

 ***Confessional***  
Dana: I'm on pretty much every secret society watchlist there is. That won't stop me though. You hear me mole people? I'm going to expose you!  
 ***End Confessional***

Heather is, annoyed, brushing her hair as she listens to Staci babble on as per usual.

 ***Confessional***  
Heather: The next elimination is going to be awful. I can't get rid of Jason, so I need to think of someone else that's a little more…vulnerable. I'm pretty sure I can get Staci on my side, but we already outnumber the guys by 1, so if we can just team up, that means we can kick off one of the two nerds on the boy's side. Then once that happens, it's game on again Jason!  
 ***End Confessional***

The remaining contestants all eventually make their way towards the dining area, the two teams sitting dividedly amongst themselves. Five of the six Gaffers are sitting at a table, with the exception being Brad who is over in his corner. As April and Elena are speaking with Ella, she forlornly looks over at Brad. Seeing this, April sighs before turning to Brad. "Hey Brad! Come over here and sit with us!" Brad shakes his head. "Nah, I'm good." April smirks. "Let me rephrase. Come on over, or we'll send Ella over there to come get you."

A moment later, Brad plops his tray down on the chair next to Tyler on the opposite side of the girls. April smirks in triumph.

The six of them look between each other. There's an awkward silence as April's the one to speak up. "Geez, we've only lost 2 people but we're already down to six of us. It really makes a difference when you start out with less people. I mean at this point last season our team still would have had nine." Brad shrugs. "That's fine with me. That means there's less competition, right? More of a chance of one of us winning. I mean think about it. We started out with 17 and now there's 13. We've already dropped by a chunk." Tyler crosses his arms. "Well that just means that the All-Stars are left and the first four didn't make the cut."

Elena pouts slightly. "Well, Ai don't know about thayt Tailor. Beth was a sweetheart." Tyler shrinks back a bit realizing his own unintentional insult. "R..right. sorry." Elena giggles. "Oh hush Taila, I ain't mad at ya." This causes Tyler to smile slightly.

April then chimes in. "Look, the point is, we can't afford another loss right now. I think our team is pretty evenly set up. Besides, have you seen those guys?" She thumbs over to the Grips. "Heather and Jason are at each other's throats ALL THE TIME, Noah, Erika, and Dana are off in their own little worlds, and Staci is well…Staci." Tyler turns to April. "What about Neos?" April nods. "Physical challenge wise, Neos is the only one besides Jason that poses much of a threat. Either way, it's pretty obvious those guys don't trust each other very much. I think if we act more like..you know, a team, we might have a better shot."

Harold puts his finger to his chin. "Gosh, I thought we were doing pretty well with that." Elena shakes her head. "Naw, I can see what April is sayin'. During the first challenge we lost as a team, we immediately tuhned ahn Brad." April nods continuing. "Then at the last challenge, we played the boys against the girls. If we're going to survive, we can't keep doing this."

Ella puts her head down. "Once again, I'm sorry about the challenge last night." Tyler shrugged. "Water under the bridge Ells." Elena lightly rings her hands. "I have ta apologize as well. I didn' exactly pull my weight yestaday neitha."

To everyone's surprise, Brad is the one who speaks up next. "Whatever, we lost. It happens. The point is, let's just move on. If you guys are so into being a team, then let's just work together."

Hearing this from Brad, Ella grins. "Right! I agree with Brad. And if someone says they did or didn't do something, we'll believe them, right girls?" She turns to Elena and April expectantly. The two look at each other and sigh, followed by a smile before turning back to Ella. "Right Ella." April says. She turns back to Brad. "If we're all being super honest, then I'll just ask you one more time then I'll drop it forever. Do you think the collapse was your fault?"

Brad crosses his arms and looks at her. "I KNOW it wasn't." April stares at him for a moment and then nods approvingly. "All right then, I'll take you at your word." She looks back to the rest of the group. "That other team can handle things how they want, but the rest of us, no lies, no deceit. Just teamwork, all right? We're better than them."

Hearing this, Harold smiles. "All right! Sounds awesome to me!" He puts his hand in the center of the table. Ella happily puts her own hand in, followed by Elena. Next is Tyler who shoots his fist up with a "Whoo!" before putting his hand in the center. April rolls her eyes and puts her own hand in the center. With one missing piece of the circle, everyone looks towards Brad who's sitting with his hands behind his head, leaning back. His eyes shift from left to right. Eventually he lets out a sigh and unfolds his hands as he puts his own hand in the center. Tyler is the one to start the chant. "1,2,3, GO GAFFERS!" everyone (including Brad) say the chant, with varied levels of enthusiasm as they bring their hands up. Seeing everyone's reactions, even Brad can't help but smirk.

 ***Confessional***  
April: I think our little chat was just what our team needed. We needed to clear all the bad air out of the group. Now that we're a super team, I'd like to see The Grips TRY to take us on today. BRING IT!  
 ***End Confessional***

Hearing them cheer, several of the grips glance over, a few eyebrows raised. Neos turns to Noah. "What are they so happy about? They lost yesterday." Heather scoffs. "What, do you expect me to be able to understand the way losers think?" "Well it would be appropriate" Jason chimes in as he smirks at Heather, who glares at him.

 ***Confessional***  
Jason: I can't get over how amusing it is to push Heather's buttons. She is so easy to mess with. Haha. Ah, it'll be a shame when she gets booted off. Well….almost.  
 ***End Confessional***

Out of nowhere, the door immediately swings open as Chris, in a pair of swim trunks and an open hawaiian shirt walks in. "Well if it isn't my favorite contestants! How are we all doing today?" The contestants all look over to him. Noah raises an eyebrow. "Let me guess, water challenge today?" Hearing this, Chris puts his hands on his hips. "Wow, aren't you the master detective Noah, Rebecca's got nothing on you." Noah nods in response. "Touche."

Chris then turns back to the group. "All right, everyone, it's time to put those swimsuits to use! Put them on and meet me at set number five in fifteen minutes!" With that, Chris turns around and walks out of the dining area, leaving a mixture of tired and confused contestants behind.

Tyler then turns to the rest of his teammates. "Okay guys! It's time! Let's do this!" His energy seems infectious as the rest of them smile and nod, a determined look on their faces.

A few minutes later, everyone heads back to their rooms and begins the process of changing their outfits.

Seeing that all the contestants have indeed arrived, Chris smiles, his hands behind his back as he stands in front of a door. "Welcome to the remaining 13 of you to your next challenge! This is a very special challenge. One which I like to call…OCEANWORLD!" As he says this, he opens the door behind him to reveal a huge indoor water set, nearly large enough for a cruise ship to fit in. The contestants look on in awe as he continues smugly. "You are looking at the largest indoor water set in the country. And this is where you will be having your next challenge. All of you, follow me."

The group follows him, still clearly impressed as he reaches a dock. "In the film Oceanworld, the two factions fought over oil. And that's exactly what you're going to do here. Each of you will be equipped with a jet ski and a paintzooka. Last contestant standing wins it for their team. Simple enough, right?"

Several of the contestants look a bit worried, hearing this explanation, especially Elena and Ella. April on the other hand looks extremely excited

 ***Confessional***  
April: FINALLY! An action challenge! This is going to be awesome! It's payback time Grips! Whoo!  
 ***End Confessional***

"However" Chris continues, "If you've noticed, there's one more of you Grips than Gaffers, meaning that one of you has to sit out. Now, since both Jason and Staci are immune for the night regardless if you guys win or not, we will let you five decide who-" "STACI!" In unison, every one of the five respond loudly, without even giving a moment to think about it. Chris blanches at how quickly they responded. "Um…okay then. Staci, you don't have to perform this challenge." Staci smiles back. "Oh! That's all right! Although it's interesting you bring up jet skis, because my great great-"

Chris turns away from her, ignoring what she says next. "That being said, the Gaffers, you have the blue jet skis, Grips, you have the red."

 ***Confessional***  
Jason: Immunity, jets skis, and paint bazookas? Oh this…this is going to be FUN (he rubs his hands together)  
 ***End Confessional***

Everyone begins to make their way over to the jet skis. As they walk over, Harold and April eventually walk up to the same Jet ski. Harold gestures to it. "Oh, gosh. Sorry April. Go ahead and take this one." April waves her hands. "No..no it's fine I-" But Harold already takes a few steps back. "No it's cool, I'll get this one over here." April blushes slightly. "T..thanks Harold." Harold then hops on the next Jet ski. "Not a problem. By the way, I really like your swim suit." Hearing this, April's entire body flushes a deep crimson.

 ***Confessional***  
April: Ah! He likes my swimsuit! Okay, calm down girl, calm down. Don't fall into a blubbery mess. Play it cool. Play it cool  
 ***End Confessional***

April then starts to speak. "Um, th…thank y…you. I've uh, I've got to get ready." She says as she jumps onto her Jet ski.

 ***Confessional***  
April: Yep…yep April. Real cool there. (She smacks her forehead)  
 ***End Confessional***

After everyone reaches their jet skis, Chris, seemingly satisfied, pulls out an air horn. "All right, last one standing wins it for their team! On your mark!" The camera zooms into several of the more competitive members eyes such as Jason, and Neos. "Get set!" Everyone begins to rev their engines.

Chris braces himself as he blows the air horn. The moment he does so, everyone takes off like a shot. Several of the contestants obviously more comfortable with the Jet ski controls than others. The one who is in the worst of the dire straits is obviously Elena who is doing her best to travel more than five miles an hour. She is not doing very well.

 ***Confessional***  
Elena: I feel awful embarrassed, but they neva taught us Jet ski'in in chahm school  
 ***End Confessional***

She doesn't have to worry about this long as, seeing an open target, Noah turns to Elena and, slowing down, blasts her with the paint gun, completely knocking her off her jet ski, only giving her enough time to let out a dainty scream before splashing into the water.

Immediately, the rest of the Gaffers turn back to see their fallen teammate. "Elena!" Ella screams worried. Strangely though, it's Tyler who flips his jet ski around. A determined look on his face he whips out his paint gun, and speeds up towards the startled bookworm, and blasts Noah in the face, causing him to go careening off the jet ski in a cartwheel.

Seeing this causes April to laugh. "Haha! Whoo! Go Tyler!" Realizing how over the top his reaction was, Tyler shirks down a bit and begins to blush.

 ***Confessional***  
Elena: My my, I don't normally approve of vengeance, but I have ta say, a cute boy comin' to stand up fo' mahy 'onah? It's enough to get a girl ahll flustad. (she waves a fan in front of her face, then stops) oh! Did I say cute? I meant uh… .. oh deah. (she waves the fan faster, her face reddening)  
 ***End Confessional***

On an electronic board, all the contestants names are lit up. A moment later, Noah and Elena's names both go black, leaving five names on each side.

Trying to shake off the embarrassment, Tyler puts up his fist. "Come on guys! Let's do this! For the Gaffers!" The remaining of them cheer as they speed towards the Grips.

Brad smirks as he revs his jet ski, increasing his speed.

 ***Confessional***  
Brad: Okay, I gotta admit, knocking people off jet skis? This. This is actually kind of fun.  
 ***End Confessional***

Glancing over at the possible victims, Brad sees what looks like an easy target and makes a Beeline for Dana. Seeing him approach, Dana swings around and fires, only for Brad to dodge out of the way. Propping the paintzooka on his shoulder, he fires, blasting a shocked Dana off the jet ski into the water below. Back over at the scoreboard, Dana's name drops off the list.

Ella stops her jet ski to applaud. "Ooh! Good job Brad! Way to go!" Hearing his name, Brad turns around. "Damn it Ella! Watch your back!" But the warning comes too late as she gets blasted from behind by Jason, causing her to fly forwards. Jason lets out a laugh as he zooms away. Brad sighs in annoyance as he speeds away, Ella's name dropping off the list.

As Brad zooms by, Heather looks over at him. Aiming her weapon at him, she lines up the shot. Putting a smirk on her face, suddenly her jet ski violently moves to the side as Jason swings by, dangerously close to her. Heather stops angrily. "ARE YOU KIDDING JASON?" She screams in annoyance.

This was a bad move though, as doing this gives Harold enough time to line up a shot and blast Heather off the jet ski.

 ***Confessional***  
Jason: HAHAHAHA AH AHAHAHA ah.. okay. Okay I'm done. … BWAHAHAHA  
 ***End Confessional***

Heather's name drops off the list. Chris then looks up at the list. "With that, we are now down to 7 contestants! Four for the Gaffers and Three for the grips!" Hearing this over the loud speaker, April cheers. "Come on guys! We can do this!"

Tyler then turns his head as he looks around. "Hey! Where'd Neos go?" He doesn't have to wait long for this answer as Harold is unceremoniously blown off his jet ski by a giant red paint splotch. Neos lets out a triumphant laugh as he speeds by. Harold bobs up to the top of the water and sighs in annoyance.

The sign drops Harold off the list. Brad, irritated, grits his teeth. "Come on guys! Stay focused!" He says as he passes by his remaining teammates. Suddenly he hears a laugh. "You should take your own advice office boy!" Brad barely has a change to turn his head before a giant paint ball knocks him off the still moving jet ski, causing him to bounce off the water before careening to a halt. Chris lets out an "ew" as Brad's name drops off the list, which now shows the Grips leading 3 to 2.

"Brad! You okay over there?" April screams out, worry edging through her voice. In the distance, April can see a hand reach up from the water, giving a thumbs up. Sighing, she hears a voice fast approaching. "Ha! SOMEONE learned nothing!" She looks up to see Jason bearing down on her, nearly in spitting distance. With his paintzooka already drawn, Jason fires. However, at the last moment, April presses herself flat against the jet ski as the paint projectile passes just barely over her head.

In one fluid motion she reaches down, grabs her own, and brings it up and points up, Jason now at point blank range. With only enough time for his eyes to widen, just as he is about to speed into the butt of the bazooka, April pulls the trigger, the paint ball smashing into Jason square in the chest, causing him to launch backwards in an upwards trajectory and finally, landing in the water.

 ***Confessional***  
Heather: I know he's on my team, but, oh my god that was amazing. I'm totally getting a copy of that.  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris can't help but laugh at the sight as the scoreboard drops Jason from the names only leaving 2 on each side. April and Tyler for the Gaffers and Erika and Neos on the Grips side.

Over the next few moments, April and Tyler pull away from the remaining Grips and flip around to face them, but at a safe distance, Erika and Neos idling on their jet skis.

April and Tyler turn to each other and nod, as do Erika and Neos. Then, simutaneously, the four of them rev their engines and race towards each other. They get closer to each other. First 50 feet, then 40. Closer and closer they reach. Then, just as they begin to reach down for their weapons, Tyler accidentally raises his elbow, moving his handlebars and swings violently sideways, out of the line. This catches the three of them off guard for a moment, causing Neos to fire his launcher slightly askew, flying past April.

This near hit catches April's attention as she whips around and fires, clipping Neos in the neck and shoulder, causing him to spin around and fall off.

As he falls off, April pulls up and stops next to Neos' now empty jet ski. "WHOO! Who's the girl? I'M the girl!" However, this victory is short lived, as a paint blast knocks April off her own jet ski. Erika raises her eyebrow slightly. "You forgot one of your competitors April. A fatal error."

 ***Confessional***  
April: What's that word? Ah. Yeah. Hubris. That thing. Shouldn't have had that.  
 ***End Confessional***

The scoreboard knocks off both Neos and April from the list, leaving only Erika and Tyler. Chris smiles. "All right! We are now down to our final two competitors! For the Grips, Erika! And for the Gaffers, Tyler!" Both teams, having pulled themselves out of the water, cheer for their respective representatives.

Both Tyler and Erika look at each other. Tyler with a competitive glare and Erika with an indifferent eyebrow raise. "Sorry Erika! But the Gaffers are gonna win this challenge! You're going down!" Erika adjusts her glasses in response. "Considering how accident prone you are with physical activities, I would say the odds are in MY favor Tyler."

Tyler turns slightly red in embarrassment at this. "Oh yeah! Well… BRING IT ON!" Tyler, irritated, revs his engine. Erika smirks slightly and does the same. In an instant they both race towards each other, paintzooka's drawn. As they bear down on one another, we cut to reaction shots from the crowd. Some excited, others worried.

As the two jousters get within firing distance, Erika aims and fires. Seeing this coming, Tyler does his best to veer out of the way. Unfortunately it's too close and gets winged, his left arm now covered in paint. The force nearly knocks him off, but he manages to hold on, and, as an instinctual reaction, pulls the trigger, a giant wad of blue paint launching towards Erika. Unfortunately for a wide eyed Erika, the shot hits true, and blasts her in the torso, throwing her from the jet ski.

Tyler then slowly comes to a halt on his jet ski as, wide eyed, he stares at Erika's empty vessel. The crowd is silent as well.

"YES!" Tyler throws up his fists in triumph, breaking the silence. As he does, everyone else on the Gaffers (who are currently dripping wet) finds themselves jumping up and down in excitement. Chris then turns back to everyone else. "And the Gaffers win!" Pulling up to his teammates, Tyler quickly parks the jet ski, only to be crowded upon by them a moment later as they begin to chant his name. "Ty-ler! Ty-ler!"

 ***Confessional***  
Elena: Oh Mahy stahs! I neva knew Taila could be so…heroic! He's like a knight in shinin' armah.  
 ***End Confessional***

Tyler blushes slightly at the attention. As he rubs the back of his head in embarrassment, he doesn't look where he's going and walks into a pole, causing all of the Gaffers to laugh as they see his embarrassed reaction.

 ***Confessional***  
Brad: Huh….so sports guy won it for us. Honestly, I didn't see that coming. I would have put my money on April. She seems more…put together than Tyler. But still, gotta give credit where credit is due. Not bad Tyler, not bad.  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris then looks over at the contestants. "All right guys, you know what this means. Gaffers, you are good for the night. Grips. You are going to have to send someone home tonight. Jason, Staci, lucky for you, you two don't have to worry about elimination. The rest of you, not so much. One of you five will be going home tonight. Which one? That's up to you. Happy voting!" And with that, Chris alongside Lisa take their leave.

 ***Confessional***  
Jason: Oh damn! We lost! (he says this with faked worry) Oh wait, I don't care. HA!  
 ***End Confessional***

The Gaffers head off, excitedly talking to one another, leaving the Grips behind. As the team slowly begins to walk off, Noah looks over to Erika who was trailing behind the rest of the group. After making sure the rest had headed off ahead of her, he walks up next to her. "Hey Erika." She looks up from her notebook as she hears her name. "Ah. Yes. Hello Noah. Can I help you?" Noah awkwardly puts his hand behind his head. "Hey uh, just wanted to say, you did a really good job today." Erika looks back down at her notebook. Noah raises his eyebrow at this. "You know, normally when someone gives you a compliment, you say thank you or something like that." Erika begins to speak, not even looking up. "Well rather than trying to butter me up with general pleasantries, I would find it more enticing if you simply told me exactly what you wanted to speak about."

A little shocked at first, Noah eventually smirks. "Fair enough. Honestly, I wanted to speak with you about the vote tonight." Closing her book, Erika nods. "NOW I'm interested. Tell me what you have in mind Noah."

We cut to the auditorium where once again we find Chris standing at the podium with Lisa standing next to him, holding the tray of Chrissy's in her red dress, a gaudy sweater on top. Chris looks over the remaining 7 contestants.

Several of the contestants look incredibly nervous, including Noah, Neos, and Heather, while Jason is laying back, his feet up on the chair in front of him, his hands behind his head, a smug smirk on his face.

"Welp, here we are. If this were really Oceanworld, you guys would be dead. Ha! Anyway, 7 of you Grips remain. After tonight, it will be 6. Go ahead and place your votes. Just remember, thanks to last challenge, you can't vote for either Jason or Staci. The remaining five of you are up for elimination. Let the voting commence!"

The Grips look between each other and then down at their buttons, the seven of their names there, only with Staci and Jason's names blacked out. Everyone then presses a button. A few moments later, Chris receives a letter from backstage.

"All right! And the votes are in! First of all, as there's no drama whatsoever for this, Jason and Staci, here are your free Chrissy's." Lisa throws both Staci and Jason an award. Staci smiles widely. As Jason catches his, he gives a smirk and then tips the award to Heather. She crosses her arms and glares in response.

"Now that that's out of the way, let's go to our remaining five contestants! It seems that two of you got 0 votes. Those people that are completely safe for another night are….. Erika and Neos!" Lisa throws both of them an award. Neos pulls his fist down in triumph after catching it, while Erika gives a slight approving nod, adjusting her glasses in the process.

Chris turns to the remaining three. "Noah, Heather, Dana. One of you got exactly one vote. That person is safe for the night. And that person is…..Heather." Lisa tosses the award to Heather who catches it, she looks slightly shocked at first, but a moment later shoots her own smirk over at Jason. Jason clenches his fists in anger.

 ***Confessional***  
Jason: DAMN IT! Seriously guys? COME ON! (He crosses his arms irritated)  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris looks at Noah and Dana. "This brings us to the final two. Dana and Noah. One of you will go home today. One will stay. Who will it be?" He pauses as the two of them look at the final award, dramatic music playing as it zooms in on their eyes.

"And the final award goes to…

….

….

….

Well, we don't know yet. Because it was a tie!"

Noah and Dana nearly fall over at what Chris says. "The votes were 3 to 3. So we're going to have a good old fashioned tie breaker! Dana and Noah, please step forward!" Looking between each other they both stand up and move towards Chris on stage.

Chris looks between the two. "Now that we have both of you here let's-" However, his speech is interrupted as a low hum begins to emit from above them. All the contestants look around as suddenly a green light envelops Dana. Everyone in the audience looks at her in shock as Dana looks more annoyed than worried. A moment later, Dana sighs. "Oh come on! Not agai-" But she never gets to finish her sentence as the green light implodes upon itself, leaving an empty void where Dana used to be.

Immediately following this, the remaining contestants are left in silence. Chris and Lisa immediately begin to run around looking everywhere, from behind the stage to out the front door,with Chef and Homura joining in the search. After a few minutes of searching, coming up empty handed, Chris walks back to the stage with Lisa and scratches his head.

Chris looks over to Lisa who, shrugs back at him. Chris then clears his throat. "Um..Right. Noah, since Dana sort of um…." He puts his finger to his chin for a moment as he struggles to find the right word "Left, there's no need to a tie breaker. You are safe for the night." Lisa tosses Noah the final Chrissy who catches it, still with an arched eyebrow and eyes open wider than normal. "Right." He simply replies.

Chris continues. "So yeah, with that, the six of you are safe for another night. See you all tomorrow." The group looks at each other slightly confused, but dutifully make their way back to the gross trailers.

 ***Confessional***  
Noah: I can honestly say I didn't think THAT would happen. Still though…I guess..it worked out? (He shifts his eyes back and forth, confused)  
 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***  
Erika: (She's grabbing her hair with one hand while frantically flipping through her notes with the other) No, there's got to be some sort of rational explanation. There was probably a gas leak in the auditorium! Yes. Yes that makes sense! And we all had a mass hallucination. Right? RIGHT?!  
 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***  
Jason: Well, I guess I can't get too mad at the guys for not voting for Heather. I mean, even if she got the most votes, Dana would have still….whatever the hell happened, so she would have been safe anyway. That girl has the devil's own luck. Which I'm sure isn't too far off.  
 ***End Confessional***

"And that's it for the night! The rest of you, enjoy your sleep. Tomorrow's another day and another elimination! Still, to the remaining six of you, congratulations.

Glad, yet certainly confused, the remaining five (minus Noah who is still on stage) stand up from their seats and begin to head over back towards their trailers. As Noah steps off the stage, Erika turns to him, as she adjusts her glasses. "Noah. I wish to let you know, you still being here over Dana is satisfactory." Noah raises an eyebrow as she looks back at her. "Um, thanks?" She nods. "I was merely pointing out a fact. It was not really meant as a compliment. However, since you took it as such, you are welcome."

Her gaze going back to her notebook, Noah smirks and keeps walking.

 ***Confessional***  
Noah: So we're playing THIS game are we?. (he smiles smugly as he crosses his arms)  
 ***End Confessional***

As Jason heads out towards the exit, he makes sure to bump into Heather. "Um, excuse you!" She says irritated as he walks by. Jason continues to ignore her, smirking as he passes her.

 ***Confessional***  
Heather: Well I'm still here, and Jason's not immune next time. There is no WAY he's staying past next elimination. I'll make SURE of that!  
 ***End Confessional***

As Lisa is still looking up at the ceiling from where the light seemingly came from, Chris turns to the camera. "And with Dana's…sudden departure, we are down to 12 contestants! Five have left, but we still have a lot more challenges and eliminations to go. Who will be the next one off the movie lot? Well for the answer to that and more, you'll just have to tun into the next extraterrestial episode of, Total. Drama. ACTION!

 **Eliminated  
17** **th** **: Shawn  
16** **th** **: Beth  
15** **th** **: Cody  
14** **th** **: Killian  
13** **th** **: Dana**

Votes:  
Jason and Staci: Immune  
Neos, Erika: 0 votes  
Heather: 1 vote  
Noah: 3 Votes  
Dana: 3 Votes (Abducted)

Vote Breakdown  
Jason: Heather  
Staci, Heather, Dana: Noah  
Neos, Noah, Erika: Dana

Remaining Contestants

Screaming Gaffers: Brad, Elena, Ella, Harold, April, Tyler  
Killer Grips: Heather, Noah, Jason, Erika, Staci, Neos

 **AN: And with that, we are down to 12 contestants! Man, we are just plowing through these challenges aren't we? Another OC gone, and this time, it's Dana. I feel a bit bad as I believe that Dana didn't really get a lot of screen time to shine. For such a wacky character, I found myself in a weird position of where I didn't really have a lot of ideas for her. Every time I would go to write a chapter I would do a "oh crap. Dana has to do something!" I don't know why but for some reason I just didn't really know what to do with her. It's strange because I really do love her character. This is another Grigory, Viola, or Jaylee example right here. Great character but just didn't know where to go with the current cast. I feel as if she would do much better in another setting. If/when I do a season with returning characters I would definitely want to put her back in. Lot of missed potential here. But as I said before, not everyone can make the merge, no matter how much I would like that.**

 **Still, I really wanted to give Dana an exit that befit her, and what better sendoff to give to our conspiracay theorist than to get abducted by aliens, proving she wasn't just spewing hot air? It really was perfect in a way. What did you think?**

 **As for the challenge, I thought Waterworld would make a fun set for a challenge and would get some much needed action as 2 out of 3 past challenges have been low key/acting related. The challenge itself was a very fast challenge and wasn't really meant to be the focus of the chapter. Still, I think ones like these are fun every once in a while. It almost reminds me of my coin finding chapter from season 2, only with a little more action. Haha.**

 **Sorry this chapter took a little longer than the past two, but I was having a bit of trouble with motivation. Next chapter should come out sooner. Thanks for staying with this story guys!**

 **Are you all liking the remaining 12 that are left? Are you liking the story? Let me know!**

 **We are now even at 6 Grips to 6 Gaffers! Who will go home next? Gotta tune in next time for that! See ya then!**


	9. Chapter 6: Inferno's Kitchen

Previously on Total Drama Action, our two teams took to our water set to duke it out, Oceanworld style. Paintzookas and jet skis were abound as nearly every one of our contestants found themselves on the receiving end of a blast that knocked them from their vehicles. In the end it was down to Erika and Tyler, but, surprisingly it was Tyler who pulled out the victory for the Gaffers. At the elimination ceremony for the Killer Grips, it was a tie vote between Dana and Noah, but before a tie breaker challenge could determine who was going home, it seemed the choice was made for us as Dana disappeared into a green beam of light, leaving Noah behind, saving him from elimination. We've gone from 17 to 12 and the number will only get smaller today as we eliminate someone else from the set. Who will it be? Even I don't know the answer to that! I guess you'll just have to tune into today's exciting episode of, Total. Drama. Action!

(Intro Plays)

A black screen pops up with the following words in white. "Do you have a crush on anybody on the show?"

 ***Confessional***  
Ella: (Blushes) Oh my, is it really so obvious? Well, these IS a certain prince I cherish. I know that one day soon, before this competition is done, he will sweep me off my feet and take me off to live happily ever after! (she sighs) It's like a dream. I only wish I knew how he responded to this question  
 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***  
Brad: (he has his arms crossed) Absolutely not  
 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***  
April: (blushes deeply) oh..oh come on guys, you already know the answer to that question.  
 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***  
Harold: Do I have a crush on anybody? Gosh. Well, I mean, sure, there's someone I like. But I don't think she's interested  
 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***  
Elena: Mahy mahy! You know, it ain't very polite to be askin' a girl private matta's like thayt. (she blushes as she places her hands on her lap daintily) But…(she looks down) if you must know.. there maight be someone Ay like more than a little.  
 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***  
Tyler: Someone I have a crush on? (blushes) whoa! Where did THAT come from bro? Um, I mean, I ….. what? No? Who would I- I mean, it's like not she would. I mean NO! No one!  
 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***  
Jason/Heather (splitscreen): You're kidding, right?  
 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***  
Noah: Do I have a crush on anyone? What are we, in seventh grade? Shall I pass a note that says "do you like me, yes, no, maybe?" Ugh. To answer your question. Well there are certainly a few people that are LESS annoying than others. But a crush? Sorry, if you're looking for THAT kind of drama, you're asking the wrong guy.  
 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***  
Erika: (she adjusts her glasses) You're asking if I have a crush? What a very interesting question. I take it you wish to see if I have an emotional attachment. Perhaps you wish to elicit an embarrassed reaction from me. Well, I am sorry to disappoint, but I am above such things. To answer your question, it is not a "crush" as you say, but I feel I can be myself around Noah the most. If THAT is what you consider a crush, then so be it. (she crosses her arms and has the tiniest bit of a blush)  
 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***  
Neos: Well, I don't know if you count her as 'on the show' but I've had Mizuki be with me for quite some time. (he glances at his plush) Aw come on, don't make me say it out loud! (he sighs) I love you too.  
 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***  
Staci: Ooh! We're talking about crushes? Did you know that my great great grandmother INVENTED the coloquial term "crush"? She-  
 ***End Confessional***

We then cut to the beginning of the episode in earnest. The scene begins with the camera fading into the commissary. The Gaffers are all chatting away at that table. Brad is sitting there as well, but not really adding to the conversation.

 ***Confessional***  
Brad: Little shocked that Space girl is gone. I thought that team would have been sick of Heather and Jason's schtick by now. (shrugs) whatever. Not my problem  
 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***  
April: Seriously? They got rid of Dana? That's weird. I totally thought she'd be one of those 'fly under the radar' contestants that would last a long time. You know, like Alice or something. Huh. I guess no one's really safe. I'm just shocked that Jason's still here. I mean, Brad can be annoying sometimes, but compared to Jason, he's a freaking saint. If he were on the Gaffers, it wouldn't have been for long  
 ***End Confessional***

The Grips are once again either keeping to themselves or in Staci's case, chatting the ear off someone who doesn't care.

 ***Confessional***  
Erika: (hair is frazzled as she looks exhausted like she hasn't slept all night) Okay! I think I got it! Last night a group of government men used invisible wires to haul Dana up through the ceiling and to a helicopter. Yes, that's what must have happened. (she runs her hand through her hair) right?  
 ***End Confessional***

As if on cue to interrupt their normal calm morning, Chris' voice can be heard over the loudspeaker. "Contestants! Make your way to the main area! Challenge time!"

Heather lets out a sigh. "So much for free time today." Noah raises an eyebrow at this. "If you wanted free time, I don't think a reality show is the best place for that." Heather scoffed in response. "You know what I mean."

Several of the other contestants grumble at having to abandon their tables while a few others dutifully walk to meet for the next challenge.

From here we cut to Chris standing in front of the contestants, who are all standing in a lineup in an empty set. Lisa is standing next to him with her usual perky expression on. Having seen everyone arrive, Chris removes his hands from behind his back and begins to speak.

"Well good morning contestants! I'm sure by now you've all heard about Dana's" He puts his finger to his chin to think of the word. "Departure. You are the final twelve. Who will go home tonight? Well for that, we're going to have yet another challenge. Although today, none of your usual four are going to be the judges." Chris, seeing their confusion, clears his throat.

"Thanks to shows like ours, reality shows are now all the rage. And also, it provides us a unique opportunity. Now, I'm sure that many of you here have seen Inferno's Kitchen." There's a few nods, some more enthusiastically than others. "And, it just so happens that a certain someone is a very good friend of mine." He looks at his nails smugly. "That being said, please welcome the person who will be in charge of your next challenge, GORDAN RIDGEWOOD!"

He gestures grandly as a man with a kitchen apron and short blonde hair steps through the door. Recognition comes over the contestants' faces. Several of them smirk or nod approvingly while others seem giddy at his appearance.

 ***Confessional***  
Jason: Not gonna lie, I'm a fan. Dude's got chops. Besides, can't go wrong with a show based around making people cry by yelling at them. Ha!  
 ***End Confessional***

As he walks over Chris shakes his hand, a British accent coming through when he speaks. "Greetings Chris, it's wonderful to be here." Chris smiles. "Likewise bro. So, would you like to greet the contestants?" Gordan smiles back. "Gladly." He turns to the 12 remaining contestants. "All of you. If you have heard of my show, you know exactly what this challenge will entail. I am to be the head chef for both your teams." He turns to the Grips. "You, Grips. You are to be the red team." His head moves to the others. "And you will Gaffers will be the blue. You will create dishes. And you will be serving them. Not to me, but to a filled dining hall. It's couples' night, and we're not going to have it be ruined by any putrid food you lot might try and serve."

Several of them look mildly insulted at the insinuation. Jason just laughs. "You will be on three separate assignments. Waiting, Main course, and appetizers/desserts. I will let you decide who should be on what pair and who should do what. At the end of the night, I will determine which team deserves to be considered the winner. Dinner preparation begins in one hour. Until then, get changed and prepare yourself. Because tonight, you're not Chris'. You're mine."

And with that, he turns back around and walks out, hands behind his back.

Chris smiles and looks back over to the contestants. "You heard the man. One hour. Choose wisely." Turning around he begins to walk away. As he steps out the door, Lisa runs up to him. "Chris! You, you're friends with Gordan?" Chris raises his eyebrow. "You didn't know that? I thought I told you." Lisa shakes her head. "Oh my god, Chris I didn't think it was possible for you to be cooler than you already were, but you seriously just proved me wrong." Chris smirks smugly. "Well, I DO know my fair share of celebrities. If you'd like, we can have a chat with Gordan later."

A beaming smile forms on Lisa's face. "Oh my god yes! Chris, have I told you today that I love you?" Chris chuckles. "Only twice." Lisa suddenly puts a shocked look on her face. "Only twice?! Oh my god I'm slipping! I love you Chris! I love you!" She leaps up and hugs him, causing Chris to blush. "O…okay Lise, that's enough." Lisa just shakes her head, which is buried in his chest. "Nope!" He tries to move but has a Lisa stuck on him, so he sighs, and gingerly pats her head.

Back with the teams, they have already broken into their halves and are chatting with one another.

 ***Confessional***  
Brad: (Arms crossed) Great, we're basically going to be on Inferno's Kitchen for a night. This is going to fun and not irritating at all.  
 ***End Confessional***

We first move over to the Gaffers. Harold is the first to break through the chatter. "All right guys, gosh. Looks like we have to break up into jobs. If it's all right, I think I can totally do a great main course." Immediately April shoots her hand up, looking a tad more eager than she meant to. "Ooh! I'll help with that Harold!"

 ***Confessional***  
April: To quote Ana from last season, "Am I trying too hard? I think I'm trying too hard."  
 ***End Confessional***

Harold blushes slightly. "Uh, gosh. Sure. That'd be fine." Brad thumbs over to Elena. "I think with her demeanor, she'd make a great waitress." Elena nods. "Why, ay'd LOVE to be a waitress. Ai've always wanted to try it, but my family said bein' a waitress wasn't somethin' a lady like me should do. But Ai think it would be right fun."

Tyler then raises his hand. "Oh! I can help!" Immediately Harold, April, and Brad turn to Tyler with a raised eyebrow. "Seriously?" Brad asks, almost laughing. "No offense dude but you're like Captain Klutz. We need the food on the table, and not the guests." April gives a warning glare to Brad. "What Brad means is that, are you sure you'll be okay being a waiter Tyler? We could always use you in the kitchen." But Tyler stands resolutely, shaking his head. "No, I got this. Let me try." The rest of the team looks over to one another before shrugging. April then relents. "All right Tyler, if you really want to." Tyler smiles and gives a determined nod.

Brad looks to who's left. He then looks back and sighs.

 ***Confessional***  
Brad: (he adjusts his sleeve and moves a hair back that has fallen out of place) Well, since it can be seen from SPACE that April has a thing for Harold, and Tyler and Elena are doing their…Gone With the Breeze thing, that means when it comes to being paired up for challenges, I'm going to be stuck with Snow White from now on doesn't it? (he sighs exasperatedly) terrific  
 ***End Confessional***

Ella on the other hand looks incredibly excited as she looks over to Brad. "I guess this means that it's you and me on desserts and appetizers Brad!" Brad shrugs. "Looks like it."

Harold smiles. "Like, come on guys, we can totally do this! We rocked it yesterday, let's win again today!" Looking back at Harold, April smiles. "Harold's right! We can totally do this!" Tyler puts his hand forward towards the center of their circle. Everyone else puts their hands in excitedly (minus Brad who does it begrudgingly) "1.2.3! Go GAFFERS!"

The camera then moves over to the Grips who are looking a little less excited as they glance over and see the other team cheering. Jason shrugs. "So, any idea of who wants to do what?" Erika looks over to Noah and adjusts her glasses. "Well cooking shouldn't be too difficult. I feel that perhaps Noah and I's talents aren't best represented by dealing with people. I believe he and I would do best on the appetizers and desserts." Jason scoffs. "Well I'M not bowing and scraping to customers. I didn't become a manager so I could be subservient to other people thanks. I'll do the main course." Staci raises her hand wildly. "Well I think I could-" But she's cut off by Heather. "Ugh. For once I agree with you Jason. I'm not doing that either."

Jason raises an eyebrow. "That means you'd have to work with me you know." Heather scoffs. "Ugh. Don't remind me." Neos looks to Staci and shrugs. "Okay, well that leaves me and Staci to be the servers. This totally works out. I'll totally astound them with my sweet moves. And Staci…" He puts his finger to his mouth. "You….well you can…" Neos stops to think for a moment. After a silence as everyone tries to think of something, Jason rolls his eyes. "Staci, just pretend you're acting. Your role is a waitress." Staci claps her hands excitedly. "Ooh! I can do that!"

Heather raises her eyebrow in surprise. "That….was actually a really good idea." Jason smirks. "I know, I'm chock full of them." Heather scoffs. "And of course you ruined it." Jason shrugs in response. "I do that a lot too."

Back at the Gaffers, four of them are thinking of food ideas while Elena is helping Tyler practicing carry dishes. It isn't going too well as Tyler trips and falls over, dishes breaking around him. A moment after he falls, Elena rushes over to him. "Oh mahy stars! Taila, are you okay?" She reaches down with a hand to help him up. Tyler takes her hand embarrassed. "Yeah, I'm..i'm fine. Thanks Elena." Elena, still looking worried, continues. "Are you sure y'all all right Taila? You look red. Are you overexertin' yo'self?"

Standing up, Tyler lets go of her hand and coughs into the other one. "N..no! I'm fine. Fit as a fiddle! Let's try it again!" Seeing his sudden spark of energy, Elena, shocked at first, giggles.

 ***Confessional***  
Elena: Tayla certainly doesn't lack fo' enagy. There's somethin' just so sincere about that boy. Ai don't think he could tell a lie if his life depended on it. That's rare. And sweet.  
 ***End Confessional***

Brad is not having as good of a time with Ella. He is standing with his arms crossed as Ella is rambling off food ideas. "Oh! Wouldn't it be sweet if we had cakes shaped like hearts? That would be adorable, don't you think Brad?" Brad's reaction is to shrug. "If you think so." Seeing his non-reaction, Ella stops. "You don't like it?" Brad looks over to her. "I'm sure it will be fine Ella." Ella looks away, a somber expression on her face. "Oh..all right then."

 ***Confessional***  
Ella: Oh my goodness! Something is wrong with Brad! Was it something I did? Oh I certainly hope it wasn't! Whatever it is, I need to make him feel better!  
 ***End Confessional***

"Um…" Ella begins to say, which catches Brad's attention. "Yeah?" "Um.." She puts a finger to her chin before shaking her head. "No..no it's nothing." Brad rolls his eyes at this. "I know what 'it's nothing' is. And it's NEVER nothing. So you might as well go ahead and tell me what's wrong."

Ella wrings her hands slightly as she looks to the side before speaking again. "I just…I want to make sure that you're feeling all right." This actually catches Brad by surprise as his eyes open slightly wider in shock, several strands of his hair falling out of place before he fixes it. "Y..yeah I'm fine. Why?" Ella looks back to him slightly embarrassed. "Well it's just…you don't seem very excited to work on this challenge."

Brad raises an eyebrow. "Well yeah. I'm terrible at baking." Relief seemingly floods Ella's face as a smile is put back on it. "Oh! Is THAT all?" she giggles. "Well that's not a problem at all! I'd be more than happy to teach you! Come friends! Let us show Brad how much fun baking can be!" As she announces this, her animal friends start to flutter in, several landing on Brad.

 ***Confessional***  
Brad: The hell did I just walk myself into?  
* **End Confessional***

Harold and April meanwhile are chatting about the possibilities of the main course. Harold looks at April. "Gosh, I'm thinking maybe we could do something combined. You know, like a duo plate that a couple would have to share." April smiles at this. "That's actually a really sweet idea. You're just a romantic aren't you Harold?" Harold blushes slightly at this as he rubs the back of his head. "I uh…"

 ***Confessional***  
April: Oh…am I pushing too much? I don't want to scare him away… Curse my Alphaness!  
 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***  
Harold: I'm glad that April teamed up with me. If my cooking skills don't impress her, nothing will. (he puts his finger to his chin) except maybe my beatboxing. Here, let me show you (he starts to beatbox but is cut off)  
 ***End Confessional***

Over at the Grips side, Noah and Erika are sitting over a notebook, a blank page staring back at them. Noah raises an eyebrow at Erika. "So…got any ideas?" Erika looks back at Noah. "I'm thinking. What is it that people in a relationship usually order for appetisers? Something they can share?" Noah looks at her confused. "And you're asking me?" Erika adjusts her glasses. "Well, I merely assumed someone with your intellect would have been in a few relationships."

This causes Noah's eyes to open wide, as he blushes slightly. "Well uh. Actually…I'm expert in a lot of things but that…not so much." Erika nods simply. "Ah. I see. Then we share something in common there as well."

 ***Confessional***  
Erika: I must say, Noah informing me that he had never been in a relationship truly shocked me. You would think with his intellect he would have been as they say "snatched up right quick." (she adjusts her glasses) I peruse urban dictionaries at times for research purposes **.*End Confessional***

Jason and Heather are cross armed glaring at each other. "So, what are we doing?" Heather asks as Jason looks at her. "Honestly, I thought you'd be the one with all the lovey dovey ideas. You wouldn't WANT to know what I would recommend." Heather rolls her eyes. "Then why did you volunteer to cook?" Jason smirks. "Like I told you. If the alternative is listen to some idiot go 'my soup is cold'! and I'm not allowed to deck them, I'll take the cooking."

Heather rolls her eyes. "Well either way, now we have to come up with some sort of main course. So maybe for once you can think of something other than being a jerk." Jason looks over to her. "Well, I'm not promising that. But fine. We'll think of something."

The last group, Staci and Neos are both working on their Waitering. Staci is rehearsing lines as if in a play while Neos is sticking out his tongue as he's walking with plates precariously balanced on top of one another.

 ***Confessional***  
Neos: I'm going to blow those guests socks off. Wait till they see my dish balancing act. They'll get dinner AND a show!  
 ***End Confessional***

We see a clock superimposed on the screen that fastforwards.

We cut to Gordan as he looks down at his watch. "All right everyone, preparation time is over. Dinner service is about to start!"

Gordan glances over to the door as it opens, the first guests starting to walk in. Gordan then turns to the group. "Now, I bet you're all wondering who you'll be serving. Well, we thought we'd make it a bit interesting tonight. So to that end, you'll be cooking and serving for couples. Which couples? Well have yourself a look."

He gestures out to the crowd walking in as nearly every one of the contestants' eyes widen in shock. Walking over to their tables are the contestants from the previous seasons. A few of the contestants nudge each other as they gesture over to some of them. Charlie and Gwen enter the building and find their table, Charlie pulling the chair out for Gwen. Gwen blushes slightly as she sits down. Next to them sits Ezekiel and Dawn. Seeing him, Charlie turns to Zeke and gives him a big hug.

Izzy leaps into her seat followed by Walter who tries to follow suit but misses and crashes to the ground. Izzy laughs as she then picks him up. Walter blushes embarrassed as he rubs his head.

Elena leans into April. "Dahlin'! That there's Charlie and Izzy!" April nods. "I know right! They were the winners last season. That's so cool! But wait…we're going to serve ex-contestants? Oh boy." She puts a hand to her forehead.

Walking in, looking extremely uncomfortable in her outfit is Eva, who, surprisingly cleans up very well. With some makeup and a flattering dress, several of the contestants raise their eyebrows in shock. Eva on the other hand who is doing her best to cover up her embarrassment is putting on her usual tough act. Simon on the other hand is leading her by the hand and smiling look a goof.

Slowly but surely many more couples start to trickle in. Geoff and Gerdie, Courtney and Friedrich, Nate and Alice, and even the first season competitors such as Gran and Rebecca and Slick and Alexa (with parole officer in tow of course).

 ***Confessional***  
Tyler: Aw man! Everyone from the previous seasons are here! I can't afford to mess this up. Come on Tyler, you can do this.  
* **End Confessional***

Suddenly, Gordan claps once. "All right, that's enough gawking at the customers. You can have a chat with them later if the dinner goes well and after cleanup if they decide to stick around. However, depending on how well your cooking goes, you might not even WANT to talk to them out of sheer embarrassment. That being said, let's move! Move!" He claps his hands again, sending most of the contestants scrambling to their positions.

Elena and Tyler make their way over to their section of tables as Neos and Staci go over to theirs as they place out bread and fill glasses with water. While this is going on, Brad and Ella begin to work on their appetisers. Seeing Brad's tenuous attempt as making them, Ella smiles. "It will be all right Brad. All you need is a song in your heart and everything will work out all right." She puts her hands together as she begins to sing. As she does so, several of her bird and small animal friends start to center around her, helping her with the food preparation such as kneading the dough.

A moment later Gordan steps over. "WHAT IN THE EVER LOVING F# #$ IS THIS?!" He screams at the two of them, shocking them both immensely. Ella, frightened, turns to him. "Huh? Uh…we…we were…" Gordan points at the animals. "You're using LIVE ANIMALS to help you cook? ARE YOU INSANE? You are literally contaminating everything in your area! ARE YOU STUPID?" He gets into Ella's face as tears begin to form in her eyes. Seeing her about to cry, Brad looks over at her and sighs.

 ***Confessional***  
Brad: I'm so going to regret doing this.  
 ***End Confessional***

"Hey Gordan!" He says loudly, causing him to turn. "It's not Ella's fault. Those are my animals. I thought they could help." Gordan raises an eyebrow. "YOU? Then I should be calling YOU the idiot, now shouldn't I? Don't you know about contamination? Throw it all out and start again after you wash everything down. If I see one more LIVE animal in this kitchen, I'm throwing you out. GOT IT?" Brad, seemingly unintimidated, nods. Gordan then stomps away. As he does, Brad adjusts his sleeve.

Rubbing her eye dry, Ella looks over to Brad. "B..brad, you didn't have to do that." Looking over to Ella, he shrugs. "Come on Ella, let's clean this up." Ella smiles gently and nods.

 ***Confessional***  
Ella: (She looks down, a sad smile on her lips as she's wringing a white cloth. she slowly looks up with a small smile appearing on her face, her eyes shimmering) Brad...  
 ***End Confessional***

Meanwhile, Noah and Erika are working on their appetisers, which they're trying to make finger foods shaped like hearts. Unfortunately, the cuts aren't coming out too even as Noah is struggling with the knife. Erika on the other hand is whipping some topping.

 ***Confessional***  
Erika: I have to say, cooking is much harder than I give chefs credit for. It still doesn't excuse Chef's level of inedibility, but at least I can see a tiny bit  
 ***End Confessional***

After a few moments they finish. As they do, Gordan steps over, a sneer on his face as he points to Noah's cuts. "And what praytell are these?" Noah raises an eyebrow. "Finger foods?" "And are they supposed to be in the shape of actual fingers?" Noah looks at the stack of food. "Well, no it's supposed to be hearts." Gordan puts on a concerned face. "Hearts? Are you joking? It looks like a heart that went through three divorces and an autopsy. Do them again." He picks one up and throws it the garbage. He then turns to Erika. "And you. What is that you're making?" Erika responds by turning her gaze to Gordan. "Whipped topping?" Gordan takes a spoon and takes a taste. A moment later he spits it out. "Are you trying to give diabetes to all of our customers? And on the appetisers? ARE YOU MAD? Try a third as much sugar and do it again!" He throws his spoon in the sink and stomps off.

Erika, seemingly unphased begins to empty out her bowl. A moment of silences goes by before she speaks again. "For what it's worth…I could tell they were hearts."

Not expecting this response, Noah chuckles slightly. "Thanks Erika."

The clock moves by and the appetisers are eventually done on the Gaffers side. Gordan rings the bell. "Appetisers up!" Dropping off the plates as fast as they can, Brad and Ella pass each other their dishes and place them on the edge. Elena daintily picks a few up and carries them to her tables, while Tyler seems to be having more of a hard time, electing to only take one at a time. It makes his time much slower, but he also doesn't drop any.

On the Grips side, Staci does her best to act as a waitress, albeit seemingly unable to hold her tongue to anyone around her as she delivers the food. Luckily for all involved, the first dishes seem to go out quickly with not any real issues.

Meanwhile back in the kitchen, Heather and Jason are busy yelling at each other. "It's 425, not 455 Jason!" Heather screams at Jason, pointing at the oven. "No you idiot! It says 455 here!" He replies pointing at the recipe. "You're going to burn it!" Heather responds. They begin to grit their teeth at each other as their volume drags over Gordan.

"Hey, you two morons, what are you doing?" "I'm telling little miss idiot over here it says 455!" Jason announces to the chef irritated. "YOU kno it's 455, you're not an idiot Gordan, at least I don't THINK you are."

Hearing this, Gordan gets into Jason's face. "You piss ant donkey. Don't you dare. That's first off. Secondly, you're both wrong, it's 435. Now go fix that before i throw you both the F #$ out of this kitchen!"

For once, Jason finds himself at a loss for words and merely nods. as the pair gets back to work.

 ***Confessional***  
Jason: Gotta admit. i'm impressed  
 ***End confessional***

On the Gaffers side, April and Harold are doing their best to work in tandem. The two of them together are actually doing pretty well. "Do we have the pan?" April asks Harold. "Right here!" Harold responds, handing her a pan. for a moment, their fingers touch before they pull away, blushing. "T...thanks Harold" she responds embarrassed. Seeing this, Gordan appears as if by magic. "'Ey! That's enough of that you two. Get back to work! There's mouths to feed!"

The two of them are so shocked by this, they spring up straight like rulers. "Yes sir!" They respond in tandem, eyes wide and get back to work. Without any real dilemmas, the two manage to get their food ready. Soon, the servers are ready to pick up the next course.

Neos picks up the dishes and heads towards a table. He smirks as he turns to Staci. "Hey Staci, watch this." In a moment, he takes off and begins to parkour off several unoccupied chairs before attempting to land on the table. Unfortunately, the tablecloth slips beneath him and he loses his footing. He tries his best to regain his footing, but ultimately fails, the contents of his platter flying forward before eventually landing on an unsuspecting Charlie and Gwen.

Neos winces as he dares to look over at the two. Gwen is wearing a fish on her head while Charlie's face is covered in marinara sauce. Charlie, after wiping some sauce away from his eyes with his finger, looks over at Gwen, who turns back to Charlie. After a moment of silence, Charlie speaks. "Well…you ARE a dish…" Another silence follows this. Then, out of nowhere, Gwen bursts out laughing. Seeing her smile, this causes Charlie to start to laugh as well. This seems contagious as soon the whole room is laughing, causing Neos to turn a beet red as he quickly retreats to the kitchen area.

He can feel the glare from his entire team behind the lines as he grabs another pair of food and carefully brings it back to the table.

 ***Confessional***  
Neos: Hey, Parkour dining seemed like an AWESOME idea. Not my fault the tablecloths are so slippery (he crosses his arms)  
 ***End Confessional***

By the time he's brought the new dishes to their table, Charlie's face has been wiped off by Gwen who then gives him a kiss. "You taste like a pasta dish Chuck." She says after they part, a smirk on her face. Still embarrassed, Neos drops off the dishes correctly this time while the two lovebirds are busy with each other.

Staci seems to be having a different issue as she is chatting the ears off of Friedrich and Courtney who barely seem to be containing their annoyance. "I'm glad you picked the cauliflower. After all my great great uncle Izikiah coined the term back in-" Friedrich and Courtney share a glance before Friedrich reaches down, grabs his napkins and shoves them in his ears. He lets out a relieved sigh after doing so.

Elena on the other hand seems to be in her element. She calmly and demurely hands the pairs their food. "Here y'all are. And let me just say, you two are adorable togetha." She says as she waves a hand at Nate and Alice. Alice blushes slightly. "Thank you." she says in her normal monotone.

Tyler on the other hand is doing his best to not trip as he slowly and carefully makes his way to his table, which happens to be Ezekiel and Dawn. When he is within a few steps, a look of relief crosses his face. However, that look turns to shock as his foot catches the end of a carpet, causing him to lose his balance. Ezekiel closes his eyes and braces for impact, only for nothing to happen. Daring to open his eyes, he sees that Tyler managed to catch himself at the last second and stop the dishes from falling. He breathes a sigh of relief as Tyler places the plates on the table. They both thank Tyler, and Dawn places a hand over Ezekiel's in a calming manner. He looks back and smiles gently at her.

The rest of the course goes well enough until finally everyone finishes their main dish. Noah is fervently trying to finish as he keeps looking over at how far along everyone is on their food in the main area. "You all right Noah?" Erika asks her partner. "Yes. I'm. fine." He says running back and forth trying to get everything together in time. It's at this point that Gordan walks over, irritation in every step. "Noah! Where is that dessert? The people are waiting!" Noah looks up at him with a grimace. "It's coming Gordan. Give me a second."

Gordan slaps his hand on the table. "I gave you MORE than a few seconds. Finish the damn desserts!" Noah, icing bag in hand, turns back to Gordan with a glare. "Well excuse me for not being a world class pastry chef!" "You sure as hell aren't!" Gordan yells back at him. "Now finish the damn desserts or get out of the kitchen!" He storms off as Noah squeezes the icing bag in annoyance a little too tightly, causing icing to squeeze out onto his hands.

 ***Confessional***  
Noah: I always thought him yelling people was sort of amusing. In real life though, it's a pain in the butt. Don't worry Gordan. I'm not planning on being a chef.  
 ***End confessional***

Over at the Gaffers Desserts, Brad and Ella are busy working on their own pastries. Brad at this point is covered in flour, with more than a few strands of hair out of place as he wipes his forehead with the back of his hand. Ella glances over at him, a goofy smile plastered on her face.

 ***Confessional***  
Ella: Now we're baking pastries together. (she sighs dreamily) if this is happily ever after, it's better than I could have dreamed  
* **End Confessional***

"Ella. ELLA!" Brad says loudly, breaking her out of her stupor. "Huh?" She asks confused. "I asked if you could hand me the frosting." Brad repeats annoyed, holding out his hand. "Oh! Oh of course." She replies embarrassed as she hands him the frosting tube.

"BRAD!" A loud voice calls to him causing Brad to shoot up and squeeze the frosting tube hard. The two of them both look up to see Gordan, his face now covered in icing. Brad does his best not to laugh, a few snickers escaping. After standing there for a moment, Gordan merely turns around and storms away.

 ***Confessional***  
Brad: Okay, that kind of made this whole challenge worth it.  
 ***End Confessional***

Soon, all the desserts are finished and sent out at a decent pace. Neos doesn't try any more parkour and hands out the dishes, however Staci continues her onslaught of random facts with varying degrees of truthfulness. Tyler and Elena both deliver their own desserts just fine as Tyler manages to keep his balance throughout the ordeal.

Eventually, the final desserts are served and it wraps up without incident. As the last couple finishes, Gordan claps his hands again. "All right! That's a wrap people! Everyone come out from behind the kitchen!" Turning back towards Gordan, they put down their aprons and hats, making their way out from the back of the kitchen.

"First of all, thank you all for the hilarious entertainment." Chris says, letting out a laugh, which garners him a few irritated glares. Feeling the uncomfortableness in the air, he clears his throat and continues.

Chris then turns to the groups. "Today, we're going to have a little bit different of an elimination ceremony. First, Gordan is going to choose which team is the loser. Then, he will decide who did the best. That person will be safe from elimination. The rest of you will pick two people to put up for elimination, and Gordan will choose which of the two of you go home. Gordan, will you do the honors?" Chris motioned to the chef as he stepped backwards, Gordan stepping forwards in turn.

"First of all, most of you were just terrible." Gordan began. "I wouldn't even let you clean my garbages, let alone work in my kitchen. That being said…" Gordan looked over the two teams. "I believe that the winners of tonight, by a pretty small margin, was the blue team." Hearing this, most of the gaffers leap up for joy, Harold and Tyler high fiving as they cheer.

Chris turns to the Gaffers. "Gaffers, since you are safe for the night, you are free to speak with the guests if you wish. Grips, you guys have to stay." Several of the Gaffers look excited at the prospect, well, pretty much everyone but Brad does, who all go over to speak to the contestants. April finds herself in a conversation with Charlie and Gwen while Elena goes to speak with Nate and Alice. Harold goes to Vincent and Eva, Tyler to Gran and Rebecca, and Ella with Dawn and Ezekiel. Brad, who was keeping to himself at this point, sighs and eventually walks over and attempts to mingle with Friedrich and Courtney, who, after having to deal with Staci all night are relieved to speak to someone who talks normally.

 ***Confessional***  
April: Honestly I wanted to see if Gwen and Charlie were as cool as they seemed in the show. (she crosses her arms and puts on a smile) They are. (she pauses for a moment) Although Charlie did call me "Nature girl."  
 ***End Confessional**

 ***Confessional***  
Harold: Gosh, it was cool to hang out with Vincent. I wish he could have been here with us. I think we would have totally gotten along  
 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***  
Brad: (Shrugs) honestly, Friedrich and Courtney don't seem so bad. Don't really see the problem myself  
 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional** *  
Tyler: Gran really seemed to get me. If me, Neos and him could all have hung out, we would totally have been like the three Caballeros! (he puts a finger to his lip before his eyes go wide) only I'm not the chicken. I'll be Donald  
* **End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***  
Elena: Mahy stahs. Alice is just so adorable! Her outfits are simply mahvelous. (She flicks her wrist down) I simply MUST find out where she gets her dresses from. And tahlk about sweet **!*End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***  
Ella: I don't believe I've ever met someone who loved animals as much as I do until I met Dawn. She told me that my 'aura was extremely soft and clear.' I asked her if that was a good thing and she giggled before telling me yes. I hope we can become good friends  
 ***End Confessional***

Gordan then turns to the red team. "Red team, I'm sorry, but too many of your dishes were undercooked, came back, and the fighting in the chef line didn't help either. However, I suppose one of you has to be immune for tonight, don't they? If that's the case, then I would say, that tonight, the only real winner could be…" He holds for dramatic emphasis as he draws it out intentionally as dramatic music plays in the background. "One of you kept a level head through the entire process, took my yelling in stride and kept going without complaining once. They sent out decent food at a decent pace. That person is Erika. Congratulations Erika, you're immune for the night." Erika raises her eyebrows slightly in surprise at this.

 ***Confessional***  
Erika: I must say, I'm rather surprised to be the one to receive tonight's immunity. I would have thought that Noah did better than me. Then again, I suppose his argument with Gordan didn't help.  
 ***End Confessional***

"The rest of you." Gordan says as he turns to them. "The rest of you are all terrible. Still, you need to choose two of you. Place your votes now." Turning back to Chris he grabs pencils and slips of paper. "No time to think, no talking about it. Vote now."

 ***Confessional***  
Heather: Wait a second! We don't even get to talk it over?! Seriously? This is ridiculous  
 ***End Confessional***

Everyone on the grips grabs a paper and pencil as they look between each other, scribbling a name onto the paper. Finishing, Chris gathers them, tallying the votes. Nodding, he turns to Lisa who has a tray of Chrissy's. "All right, so we know for a fact that Erika is safe." Lisa smiles and hands Erika a trophy, who gives a polite nod in return.

"all right," Chris continues. "That means that we have 5 of you that are up for elimination. Two of you will be chosen between by Gordan. The rest of you safe. So, with 0 votes, the following people are safe. Noah and Staci." Lisa walks over and hands both of them a statue, to which they both sigh in relief. Chris looks over at the remaining three. "That brings us to Jason, Heather, and Neos. One of you received a single vote, and that means you're safe. That person with the one vote was… Heather." He finally says as Lisa hands a very relieved Heather her trophy who smirks over at Jason.

 ***Confessional***  
Jason: Oh my god! What is it going to take to get rid of this girl?!  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris then presents the remaining two to Gordan. "Gordan, it looks like your choice is between Jason and Neos. Which do you feel should go home?" Gordan looks at the two of them. "Jason, Neos, step forward." Nervously, they both do.

"Jason, you were a snarky donkey through the whole night." Scenes of Jason being a jerk show in a flashback. "Neos, you tried your little ballerina act and spilled an entire dinner on two of your guests." It shows this as well. "Both of you deserve to go home tonight, but, since I only get to choose one, the one who is going home is..

…

….

…

Neos."

Neos droops his shoulders as his name is said. Jason tries to hide his joy as he does his best to cover it with an air of not caring.

Chris turns to Neos. "Sorry bro, it's your time to take the Lameozine out of here." The rest of the team turn to him, several of them giving him high fives and bro fists.

Neos smirks sadly. "Hey, it's been fun. I'll see you guys at the finale, all right? And a bunch of you before that." As he walks towards the lameozine, he suddenly hops up on the roof and pulls Mizuki out of his pack. "Come! Mizuki! A new chapter awaits!" And with that, the Lameozine takes off, Neos striding atop the roof.

 ***Confessional***  
Neos: Am I bummed I got kicked off? Yeah, but hey, I wasn't first, and it was a lot of fun. I mean, how many people get to say they cooked for Gordan Ridgewood?  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris turns to the rest of them. "The remaining five of you, you're safe for the night. I'll see you all tomorrow."

 ***Confessional***  
Noah: Ugh. Out of all the people we could have lost today, we lost Neos? That's just fantastic. (He crosses his arms) so much for THAT alliance.  
 ***End Confessional***

The remaining five members of the Killer Bass make their way back to their trailers, the door falling off the hinge as Jason touches it. Jason raises an eyebrow at this.

 ***Confessional***  
Jason: As highly amusing as it is to see my fellow contestants bite the bullet one by one, it's a bit irritating to be on the bottom two over and over. Still though, (he looks at his fingers before rubbing them on his shirt) made it farther than you Christian. (winks as he makes a gun motion with his finger towards the camera and makes a clicking noise)  
 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***  
April: That's right. We came, we saw, we kicked butt. Again. Our team is like a well-oiled machine. Once we got our groove going, we're totally unstoppable.  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris turns back to the camera along with Lisa and Gordan. "Well, it looks like that the challenge is over and we're one contestant less." He turns to Gordan. "So Gordan, do you think any of these contestants have any future in the restaurant industry?" Gordan crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow. "If any of these donkeys opened a restaurant, it would be closed in a week." Unable to take his serious response, Chris bursts out laughing as he places an arm on Gordan's shoulder. "Ah Gordan. My man, this is why I love you." He then turns to Lisa. "So, Lisa, I said if you had any questions for Mr. Ridgewood, you could after the competition."

Lisa smiles embarrassed. "Oh, well, I only have a few. It shouldn't take long really." Gordan nods. "It's all right, go ahead." Reaching behind her, Lisa pulls out a scroll like parchment. She then unfurls it as it cascades to the ground and rolls all the way to Chris' feet. Gordan and Chris look at each other. "I'll get you some coffee." Chris says suddenly as he turns away. "That's probably a good idea." Gordan replies.

As Lisa begins her lengthy interview, Chris pulls his head back in front of the camera. "That's all for this episode. Eleven campers left, who will make it to the final ten? For that you'll just have to tune into the next exciting episode of…Total…Drama. Action!

After the credits it cuts to Homura and Chef who are at a pool. Homura, who was swimming, pulls her head out of the water and looks at Chef. "So, this was nice of Chris to pay for us to stay here for the day and all….but um..why did he do it? It almost seems like he wanted us away for the day or something." Chef, who's laying out on lounge chair sipping a drink, pulls down his sunglasses. "I ain't gonna question this." Homura shrugs and goes back to swimming.

 **Eliminated**  
 **17th: Shawn**  
 **16th: Beth**  
 **15th: Cody**  
 **14th: Killian**  
 **13th: Dana**  
 **12th: Neos**

Remaining Contestants:

Killer Grips: Staci, Erika, Jason, Noah, Heather  
Screaming Gaffers: Brad, Tyler, Ella, Harold, April, Elena

Votes  
Erika: Immune  
Noah, Staci: 0 votes  
Heather: 1 vote  
Neos: 2 votes (Chosen by Gordan)  
Jason: 3 votes

Vote Breakdown  
Heather: Jason  
Neos: Staci, Erika  
Jason: Neos, Noah, Heather

 **AN: Well, that was certainly different. Haha. This was something I thought would be interesting. I know in season 1 I had a cooking challenge, but I thought this would be interesting to see how these guys would function in a Hell's Kitchen environment and how they would deal with Chef Ramsay. I think this was a pretty fun one that gave a lot of different characters chances to shine and work with their strengths. Bringing in another reality show gave me a chance to do things I couldn't before and I had a lot of fun having Gordan yell at the cast.**

 **As for the elimination, this was definitely a tough one. I really don't want anyone to leave, but I looked over the cast and tried to determine out of who was left, and who would make the least impact if they left. Unfortunately, this time around it ended up being Neos. I really like the guy, but I was kind of running out of things for him to do, and I felt like this was about the time for him to go. Like I said, these eliminations are never personal, but unfortunately, someone has to go home every chapter, and Neos just happened to draw the short straw. We're down to 11 contestants! Only a few more chapters till the merge. Who will make it? Well, you'll just have to keep reading. Hope you're enjoying this! See you next time!**

 **Sorry this chapter took so long to come out. I got hit with a massive writer's block with this chapter. For some reason I just couldn't find the motivation to push through this challenge and I kept putting it off. I'm glad it's finally done though and I don't plan on making a challenge that will be this hard for me to finish next time. Sorry again for the wait!**


	10. Chapter 7: Like Looking In a Mirror

Previously on Total Drama Action, we had a special guest run the challenge, my good friend Gordan Ridgewood. Our remaining 12 contestants took on the task of being chefs and servers in "Inferno's Kitchen" and had to create palatable dishes for couples. But not just any couples, couples from our previous seasons. Both sides had their ups and downs, but the downs were especially on the Grips side as Gordan determined that they were the ones who lost the competition. The team had to choose two competitors to put on the chopping block. Both Jason and Neos were chosen, but in the end, the final decision was Gordan's and he decided that Neos' spilling plates of food onto customers while trying to show off was just too much of an error and booted him off the show, sending him out of here on the Lameozine. With just eleven competitors to go, who will be the last person to not make the final ten? For this answer and more, you'll just have to tune into today's exciting episode of, Total. Drama. Action!

The six Gaffers are all sleeping soundly in their beds, as the camera pans over all of them sleeping. In an instant though however, alarms begin to go off, causing Tyler to fall out of bed in surprise. The alarm stops as Chris kicks in the door. "Good morning Gaffers! Oh! Good to see you're all already awake!" Harold has his hand over his chest. "Gah! My heart!" and falls out of bed. Chris has his hands behind his back as he looks over to him with an uncaring face. "Walk it off Harold. Anyway, come on guys, we need you guys to come with us. Come on, let's move!"

Brad raises an eyebrow. "Shouldn't we at least change out of our pajamas?" Chris shakes his head. "No time for that. Just make sure you're decent for TV and come on out." All three of the boys grumble as they leave everything behind and follow Chris.

The girls were in the same situation as Lisa bounds into their room. "HI GUYS!" She says excitedly, as she jumps onto April's bed. April looks up to her. "Uh…hi?" Lisa nods. "Good to see that you guys are awake. You gals have to come with us. Ella, Elena, April, let's go!"

 ***Confessional***  
April: Gah. So….early to be…so peppy.  
 ***End Confessional***

The girls, all making sure they are wearing enough clothes, follow Lisa over to where she's leading them. Eventually, they all reach a communal area where they all meet up with each other. Ella looks over at Brad, seeing him in his silk pajamas.

 ***Confessional***  
Ella: Oh, even his pajamas are adorable! Do I know a song about pajamas? Well I'm sure I can think of one…let's see now. Pajam-… no. My prince's… no. I'll think of one. Give me a moment.  
 ***End confessional** *

Brad meanwhile glances over to Ella's pajamas, just for a moment, then immediately looks back, doing his best to pretend he didn't just look. Instead, he leans over to Tyler. "So what's this? The Pajama review?" Tyler snickers. "Don't know dude, but the view isn't too bad from where I'm standing." He says as he steals a few glances towards Elena. Brad smirks. "Subtle Tyler, subtle."

Elena on the other hand is trying to steal glances as well as Tyler while April and Harold are looking at each other. The whole thing looks quite amusing as they zoom out, everyone's eyes are darting back and forth.

Chris then stands in front of the group and smiles as he looks over the six contestants. The Gaffers, attention now moved from their attire, look at each other a little confused as they don't see the Grips anywhere. There's a bit of silence for a few moments before Elena raises her hand. "Uh, 'scuse me Chris, but where ah' the Grips?" Chris merely puts his hands behind his back in response. "That's a very good question Elena. The answer to this, lies in the fact that they're not eligible for this bonus challenge. You see, there are six of you left and only five of them, so, to make things fair, we're going to have a little bonus for you guys." He gestures behind him to show Lisa who is presiding over several Jack-in-the box shaped boxes.

"There are six boxes here. One of them holds a Chrissy, the other five hold a…. surprise." He pauses a moment as a sly grin appears on his face. "If you get the Chrissy, you are not allowed to compete in today's challenge, however, if your team loses tonight, you're immune. So basically you get a free day. The challenge for this is all luck. Go ahead and pick a box." He says as he gestures to the boxes behind him.

The six look between each other and back to the boxes.

 ***Confessional***  
Brad: Knowing Chris, whatever's in these boxes is going to be either humiliating, painful, or stupid. Or all three.  
 ***End Confessional***

Taking a deep breath, Tyler steps forward. "I'll go." He says as he makes his way over towards the boxes. Looking between them he puts a finger to his chin. "Um…I'll take…the third from the left." He says as he points to a box. Lisa nods and hands him the box which he takes gingerly. Slowly and carefully he begins to turn the crank as it plays the "Pop Goes the Weasel" music. After a few moments, the music stops, the top opens, and a boxing glove pops out, hitting Tyler in the face, causing him to fall over.

Chris lets out a laugh as this happens, wiping away a tear. "Oh my god. That was amazing. Okay, obviously he didn't pick the right one. Next?"

Elena however has run over to Tyler who is laying prone on the floor. "Oh mahy gosh! Ah you all right Taila?" Tyler however, is woozily swaying his head. "I'm okay mommy…really." "Ah! Elena! Thank you for choosing to go next!" Chris says to the southern belle. Glancing up she looks back to Tyler. "Um…I..i guess so."

Placing Tyler's head gently down, she points to the first box. Lisa hands it to her, to which she begins to slowly crank it. The music plays again. She closes her eye in anticipation as the box opens. For a moment, nothing comes out. Daring to open her eye she looks inside. A second later a cat pops out and latches onto her face causing Elena to flail her arms, running away, dropping the box.

Chris snickers. "Safe to say, that wasn't the right one either."

 ***Confessional***  
April: Jesus, Chris is on a bit of a sadistic streak today  
 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***  
Chris: What can I say? Ratings took a little dip. The producers thought we needed a little pazzaz. And what am I, if not accommodating? Ha!  
 ***End Confessional***

Brad, fixing his pajama sleeve, takes a few steps forward. "Fine. Let's just get this over with." He points to the fifth one. "That one." Lisa takes it and hands it to him. Brad then, as if in an attempt to get it over with, rapidly spins the crank causing the music to speed up before the top opens, and a lemon meringue pie crashes into his face. The Gaffers who aren't currently preoccupied can't help but stifle a laugh at the sight. Brad merely blinks through the pie filling and puts the box down and walks back to the line.

 ***Confessional***  
Brad: (Face still covered in pie) Well…that could have gone worse I guess  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris looks at the three remaining boxes. "Three boxes left. No one's found the immunity. Who's up next?" Ella raises her hand. "I'll go Mr. McClean!" She says as she takes a step forward. She looks at the three remaining boxes. "Um… I'll take that one." She says as she points to number two. Lisa hands her the box as she slowly turns the crank. After a few cranks, the top pops open. A moment later, a skunk peeks its head out, turns around, and sprays Ella, who drops the box in shock.

 ***Confessional***  
Brad: BWAHAHAHAHA oh my god. That was amazing  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris makes an "eww" sound. "Well that definitely wasn't the immunity. And the tomato juice is over there." He thumbs over to a table. "That leaves two of you and two boxes. Who wants which one?" April and Harold glance over to each other. "Which one do you want?" Harold asks. April blushes slightly. "Um, I'll uh..I'll take the fourth one." She says pointing to the box. Harold shrugs. "Guess I'll take Six." He says as Lisa goes over and hands each their box. They both grab their boxes in tandem and glance over to each other. Taking a deep breath the two of them begin to crank the box. The camera zooms in on the two of them, sweating as they crank the boxes, each note getting closer to the end. Finally, simultaneously, both tops popped open at once. After a moment, an explosion of black smoke burst from one of the boxes. As the smoke clears, Harold begins to cough, black soot covering his face. "Ugh." He says annoyed.

Looking down, April sees a Chrissy on the end of a spring, staring up at her. Seeing it, she smiles.

 ***Confessional***  
Harold: Honestly, if anybody had to get the immunity, I'm glad it was April. She deserves it.* **End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***  
April: YES! Immunity! Man, normally my luck is TERRIBLE. I guess this is making up for all those bad dice rolls in chutes and ladders back in the day.  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris turns to the pair. "Congratulations April. Even if your team loses, you are immune for the night. However, you also cannot compete. So enjoy being a spectator. Because starting from now, you cannot help your team in any way. I will see you all in an hour. Get breakfast, changed, and" he glances over to Ella. "Take a shower."

The Gaffers then turn around, most of their faces being covered in skunk spray, pie, scratches, bruise and explosion dust.

 ***Confessional***  
Brad: That is not the best way to start the morning  
 ***End Confessional***

We cut to everyone in the commissary where they are all sitting in their groups, eating breakfast.

 ***Confessional***  
Noah: I have to say, with the loss of Neos yesterday, the guy's trailer has become a lot more….(he pauses to think of the word) taciturn. It just being Jason and I, there's not exactly a lot of….communication going on.  
 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***  
Jason: Honestly, I'm kind of glad that anime guy is gone. It's a lot quieter in the room. Noah is so quiet I actually forgot when I woke up that I actually HAVE a bunkmate.  
 ***End Confessional***

Staci is once again bothering the person who is closest to her, which unfortunately happens to be Erika.

* **Confessional***  
Erika: (she adjusts her glasses) I know it's important to get as much information as you can when studying someone's psyche but… (she lowers her eyelids to half as she flips through a book filled with writing) this is ALL STACI  
 ***End Confessional***

Jason meanwhile is sitting next to Noah, his feet up on the table. Noah glances over to him. "Not being very sanitary are we?" He asks Jason with a raised eyebrow. Jason looks back at him. "Is it really any less sanitary than the food here?" Noah smirks. "Touché." He tilts his head towards Heather who is getting her own food. "You still trying to get rid of princess over there?" Jason moves his eyes back towards Noah. "What in the hell do YOU think?" Noah looked back at his book. "Thought so."

 ***Confessional***  
Noah: This Heather vs Jason thing is getting a bit out of hand. The Gaffers have basically reconciled all differences and have no infighting going on. It's not a coincidence that we've lost the last two challenges. One of those two has got to go.  
 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***  
Heather: As annoying as she can get, Staci really is the only one I can count on here. But that only gives us two votes. Jason is ALWAYS going to vote against me, so that just leaves the nerd twins until the merge. As long as I can get Erika on my side, I should be fine. But she's not going to be as easy as Staci to manipulate.  
 ***End confessional***

After the group finishes their breakfast, they hear the usual call of Chris and head towards the meeting location. They all take random seats, however they all seem to hover towards their teams as usual.

Standing in front of the eleven of them is Chris, who has Lisa's outfit on, and Lisa, who is wearing Chris' clothes, both complete with wig. The group looks to Chris, who tilts his head over to Lisa. They turn their attention to her, who begins to speak. "Hello to our remaining eleven competitors! Today, if you haven't guessed is going to be quite the interesting challenge. Why are we dressed up as each other? Well that's because that's what your challenge is going to be. You will pull a name out of this box. It will be the name of someone on the opposing team. You will have one hour, then you will swap clothes and have to impersonate that person onstage here. The better the impersonation, the better the score. Get it? Good." Lisa says, using Chris' body language and mannerisms.

* **Confessional***  
Chris: Gotta say, girl's good at being me  
* **End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***  
Lisa: (she is looking at her nails) I've spent a lot of time looking at Chris. (she looks to the camera and smirks) interpret that as you'd like  
 ***End confessional***

"So, without further ado, come get your impersonation challenge! First up, The Gaffers!" Lisa finishes as she holds up a blue box. Everyone on the Gaffers, minus April make their way to the stage. First up is Ella who reaches into the box. "Ooh! I'm Erika!" There are several snickers from the crowd at her selection. She moves on as Tyler reaches in. He soon pulls out a name. "Noah." He raises an eyebrow in surprise.

 ***Confessional***  
Tyler: Oh geez, Noah? How does he act again? Bored right?  
 ***End Confessional***

Next to step up is Elena who daintily puts her hand in the box and pulls out a name, her eyes widening. "Oh dea'….I have to be Jason."

Suddenly laughter bursts forth from the crowd, as several people, including Heather are seemingly finding this far too amusing.

 ***Confessional***  
Heather: Oh my god. Miss plantation is going to pretend to be Jason. This is going to be HILARIOUS!  
 ***End Confessional***

Taking a deep sigh, Brad steps up to the stage, placing his hand inside. He then pulls out a name. Looking at it, he sighs. "Staci." He announces as he reveals his paper to the crowd. Once again, the crowd bursts out laughing.

 ***Confessional***  
Jason: Honestly, I don't care if we even win this one. Seeing Brad as Staci is going to make my freaking WEEK  
* **End Confessional***

Seeing only one left causes Lisa to smile. "Welp, that means Harold, that you're going to be…" She pulls out the last paper. "Heather."

Heather can hear Jason snicker from behind her to which she does her best to ignore.

"All right Gaffers, you have your assignments. Grips, you're up!" The Gaffers move back to their seats as the Grips step up towards the stage.

First to step up is Heather who reaches her hand in. She pulls out a paper and looks at it with an indifferent expression. "Huh. Brad. Okay, I can do that." She says nonchalantly. Stepping back down, Noah raises an eyebrow as he moves forward and reaches into the box. He then looks at the paper. "Elena. Oh boy." He says in a monotoned sarcastic voice.

 ***Confessional***  
Brad: (Snicker) Noah as a southern belle. That's kind of amazing.  
 ***End Confessional***

Jason walks up and reaches his hand in. "All right. Who am I gonna be here…Harold….Ty…" He freezes as his eyes go wide, one of them twitching. The camera zooms in on the word "Ella."

Seeing the word on the big screen above him, the entire audience begins laughing uproariously, even members of his own team.

 ***Confessional***  
April: Oh my god, Jason as Ella…I just…I can't! BWAHAHAHAHA (she falls off the chair in the confessional laughing)  
 ***End confessional***

Rolling her eyes, Erika closes her notebook and steps up. "I suppose I should go next." Reaching her hand into the box, she pulls out a name. Looking at it, she turns around. "Tyler. Wonderful." Several snickers are elicited from the crowd at this.

Lisa then turns to Staci. "Well Staci, that means you're Harold." She says, handing the last piece of paper to Staci. "You guys have one hour to get ready. So switch your clothes and get your speech patterns practiced. We'll see who's better at being themselves. Ha!" She added, using Chris' patented additional 'ha!'.

 ***Confessional***  
April: I'm a bit disappointed I'm going to miss this challenge, this one actually looks like it would be fun. Ah well, immunity no matter what happens lessens that.  
* **End Confessional***

Lisa then looks at all the contestants. "All right everybody. You've got one hour. See you then!" She and Chris step from behind their podiums and walk away offstage.

As everyone begins to walk towards each other to speak to their counterpart about switching their outfits, April sees Harold and walks over to him. "Oh! Hey! Harold!" Harold stops and turns to her. "Oh, gosh, hey April" he puts his hand behind his head. April, now seeing his face, blushes slightly. "Um, I uh, I just wanted to say, you know, I know i'm not competing in this event, but, good luck. I know you'll do fine." A little shocked at first, Harold blushes. "Gee uh, thanks April." There's an awkward pause as he looks away and then back. "Uh, April?" Her attention is now entirely on him. "Yes?" "Gosh, I was just wondering if-" "Oh! there you are Harold!" A voice came from behind them. They both turn to see Staci. "Hey there Harold! I was just looking for you. I need your outfit! By the way, did you know that the term 'outfit' was-" As she begins to berate Harold with questions, April slinks away quietly

 ***Confessional***  
April: Ugggh! SERIOUSLY Staci? right now?  
 ***End confessional***

A very akward couple of interactions later, everyone, about an hour later, makes their way, now dressed up as each other, towards the auditorium.

Lisa, who is sitting in Chris' seat, is sitting next to Homura, who is wearing Chef's outfit. After all the contestants take their spots, Lisa begins to speak, using Chris' speech patterns. "All right contestants. Here's how this is going to work. Every time one of you comes up, you'll act like the contestant you're dressed as. Both Chef and I will give you a score of 1 to 10. Total out of 20. Highest total number from all five of you added together wins. Simple, wouldn't you say Chef?" There's a short pause before Lisa nudges Homura with her elbow. This action causes Homura to jostle back to her senses. "Oh! Yeah. Uh..suckas."

Lisa snickers at Homura's embarrassing attempt at acting like Chef. "All right, first up, let's have a member from the Grips! Heather, you're up first." Heather stands up and makes her way to the stage. Everyone's eyes are on her as she adjusts her sleeve in a typical Brad mannerism and moves an errant hair out of place. She is dressed exactly like Brad, down to his slicked back hair. Suddenly, a slightly deeper voice comes out of her. "Seriously? I'm still stuck on this stupid show? Can I go home already? No Ella, I don't want to sing about animals with you." Heather lowers her eyebrows to half as Brad often does. "If we're done here, I'm going to go sit over in the corner and ignore you people."

As Heather finishes, the entire audience begins to laugh, but none so much as the Gaffers. April nearly falls off her seat, and Tyler and Harold find themselves uproariously laughing as well.

 ***Confessional***  
April: I know she's on the other team, but oh my god, she nailed Brad PERFECTLY  
 ***End Confessional***

Lisa, who was laughing herself silly holds up a 8 while Homura smirking, holds up an 7. The Grips all clap for her as she steps off the stage.

 ***Confessional***  
Brad: (has his arms crossed) okay..fine. that was pretty good  
* **End Confessional***

Heather snaps her fingers derisively as she walks by Jason, giving him a snarky smirk to which, Jason grimaces at her. This is actually quite amusing considering his outfit.

"Next up, the Gaffers! Brad, you're up!" Lisa announces as all eyes turn to him. Sighing, Brad, now clad in a bright pink jumpsuit with a bow on his head, steps up onto the stage. Several snickers already are coming from audience before he even speaks. As he reaches the front of the stage, he looks to the audience and takes a deep breath.

 ***Confessional***  
Brad: I normally don't care about getting voted off, but I swear to god, if I get voted off today after this if we lose, I will be PISSED.  
 ***End Confessional***

Suddenly, Brad's disposition changes as he starts to speak a mile a minute, throwing on Staci's vocal speech patterns. "Oh my god guys! This challenge is so cool! Did you know that my great, great grandfather invented impersonations? Before that, everyone acted like themselves and no one could pretend to be anyone else."

Brad's energetic interpretation of Staci has everyone laughing so hard, that several of the members on both teams are crying and clutching their sides.

 ***Confessional***  
Tyler: HAHAHAHAHA! Dude, I can't…my sides (he's laughing so hard, he's holding his sides)  
 ***End confessional***

As Brad finishes, a massive round of applause comes from them. Brad's face however is nearly as pink as the jumpsuit as he steps off the stage. Lisa, still laughing, holds up an 8 while Homura also holds up an 8. Despite his embarrassment, he gets encouragement and a few high fives from his teammates.

 ***Confessional***  
Elena: Brad reallah did well this challenge. He is quite different from his fi'st day heah. I'm kinda glad Ella did what she did. (there's a pause) Not that I don't miss Beth! I mean… oh mahy stahs…  
* **End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***  
Staci: Huh. How did Brad know about my great great grandfather? He really DID- (she is cut off)  
 ***End Confessional***

After the laughter subsides, Lisa continues. "Next up, Staci!" Staci, who seems preoccupied, hearing her name, stands up. She makes her way up to the stage and looks out over the crowd. She's dressed exactly like Harold, down to his hair and glasses. Taking an inhale she begins to speak. "Like, gosh. This is so cool. I have an audience. Let me show you my sweet nunchuk moves." Staci pulls out a pair of nunchuks and hits herself in the face with it. "Ow!" She says in a Harold-like way.

Everyone in the audience laughs. Not as hard as the previous two, but her imitation was pretty good. Harold still blushes at the impersonation

 ***Confessional***  
Harold: I honestly think I'm far better at nunchuks. Watch! (he pulls out his nunchuks and hits himself in the face while attempting to do a trick. He then falls offscreen) ow! (he puts his finger up back into frame) gosh. okay, maybe it wasn't that bad of an impersonation.  
 ***End Confessional***

Lisa smiles as she and Homura both hold up a 6. A bit dejected, Staci makes her way back to the team. "Hey, don't worry about it." Noah says, looking up from his book. "A 12 is still better than half. We'll make it up next time." He then shrugs. "Besides, I thought it was good. Brad dressed as you is just a hard act to follow."

* **Confessional***  
Noah: Honestly, Staci isn't one of my favorite people here, but at this point, the last thing I need to do is pointlessly irritate people. Heather and Jason already have the monopoly on that.  
 ***End Confessional***

Lisa looks back to the crowd. "Harold, you're up!" Harold, who is hilariously dressed up in Heather's khaki shorts and maroon top, along with a wig of her black hair, steps up to the stage. Arriving at his designated spot, he removes his glasses.

"Jason, seriously?" He whips his hair back. "I seriously can't take you right-WHOA!" His impersonation is cut off, as suddenly, without his glasses to aid him, trips over an errant floorboard and falls flat on his face. Everyone in the audience including the judges recoils at the crash.

"Harold! Are you okay?" April calls out. Harold puts up a thumbs up from the ground. As he begins to stand up, Homura and Lisa look between each other and pull out a number, each of them revealing a 3.

 ***Confessional***  
Harold: Gosh! I can't believe I blew it like that! I knew I should have gotten those contacts. (he crosses his arms)  
 ***End Confessional***

"Sorry about that Harold, but that's the way the cookie crumbles sometimes, or in this case, the nerd. Ha!" Lisa uncharacteristically says, causing Homura to shoot her a look

* **Confessional***  
Homura: Wow. Lisa's really getting into this 'act like Chris' thing, isn't she? Um… I mean… (she furrows her brow and puts on a deep raspy voice) Lisa's really takin' it to those maggots! (she stops and holds her throat with her hand as she winces) ow  
 ***End Confessional***

"Next up, from the Grips, Noah!" Lisa announces. Hearing his name, Noah sighs and puts his book down." His massive book down, everyone finally gets to get a good look at Noah, who is dressed in Elena's ornate southern belle dress along with a curly black wig and parasol. Hitching up the dress, he daintily walks up to the stage.

Suddenly he begins to twirl the parasol slowly and opens his eyes wider. "Oh mahy stahs! I can't believe ahm on total drama." He closes the parasol and pulls out a fan and begins to waft himself with it "I do declah, everyone heah is so naice. Thin's are so different than heah on the plantation. What's that? You want me to take off my gloves for this challenge? Mahy mahy. You ah so brash mista mclean."

The audience laughs as Noah does his best impression of the southern belle. All things considered, his accent is pretty good, and while his impression isn't very hilarious, it's actually very accurate. Once he finishes, everyone claps and a few whistles are heard. Lisa smiles, holding up a 7 while Homura holds up an 8.

 ***Confessional***  
Erika: (Her eyes are open wide) Noah makes a scarily convincing southern belle. (she writes something in her book)  
 ***End Confessional***

"Not bad sucka!" Homura says as Noah walks back to his set. "Agreed Chef. Next up for the Gaffers is Elena!" Lisa announces as she nods, and stands up. The camera finally gets a good look at her. And she could not look any more different than usual if she tried. Instead of her usual dress and long, curly hair, she is wearing a stained workshirt that's partially untucked along with Jason's unkempt slacks. Walking up to the stage with her hands in her pockets, she pulls an unlit cigarette out of her pocket and put it on her mouth.

"That stupid Christian." She says, taking the cigarette out of her mouth. "I can't wait to rub in that tub of lard's face just how much farther I got in this competition than him. Ha!" Everyone's eyes grow wide as all sense of accent has disappeared from her voice, replaced with one eerily close to Jason's, only with a bit of her higher girl's voice showing through.

"Holy crap. Is Heather still here? This is ridiculous! Why can't you just kick that idiot off! I swear. Ah the hell with this." She then calmly walks off the set.

Following her performance, everyone in the audience is stone silent, their eyes and mouths open wide in shock. Slowly but surely, Homura and Lisa raise up two 9's.

* **Confessional***  
Jason: That….that was good  
 ***End Confessional***

Taking a moment to collect herself, Lisa cleared her throat. "Right, next up, Jason." She turns to Jason. "Tough act to follow Jason. Think you're up for it?" Jason merely smirks as he steps up to the stage. Clad entirely in Ella's princess getup, Jason looks absolutely hilarious. Everyone in the audience is already laughing as he takes the stage.

* **Confessional***  
Jason: This is going to be humiliating as all hell, but there's no way in hell I'm going to lose to Heather.  
 ***End Confessional***

Suddenly, Jason's disposition changes as he smiles in Ella's standard wide grin and puts his hands together. "Well hello everyone at Total Drama! It's oh so wonderful to be here! Every day is a treasure. In fact, I believe I feel a song coming on!"

Everyone holds their ears as Jason opens his mouth to sing. To everyone's surprise though, an airy baritone comes out

 _Everyone here thank you for welcoming me_  
 _I feel as if I am part of your family_  
 _I know one day my prince will come_  
 _and life will be what it was meant to beeee_

As he finishes, several of Ella's animals make their way over to him, including a bird, landing on his finger.

At first, there is silence as everyone merely stands there. Then, a single clap can be heard. Everyone turns to see Ella standing and clapping, a tear in her eye. Brad smirks, stands up and follows suit. Soon, everyone is giving Jason a standing ovation, including Lisa and Homura, who are each holding up perfect 10's.

As the applause subsides, Jason steps off the stage and as he walks by Heather, snaps his finger and gives her a derisive smirk.

 ***Confessional***  
Heather: Damn it I hate that guy! Still though, as much as I hate to admit it, that singing was actually pretty good  
 ***End Confessional***

Lisa looks back to the crowd. "Fantastic job Jason. Who knew you could sing? Speaking of singing, Ella, you're up!" Nodding and smiling, Ella makes her way to the stage. The moment she steps onto the stage, she removes her smile and adjusts her glasses she was now wearing. Her outfit fit her precisely as, if seen from behind, she could easily pass for Erika. She looks out over the group before writing something in her notebook. "Really, the fact that such an eclectic group of humans can somehow work together and get along, yet be in a competitive field is most interesting." She adjusts her glasses again. "Some specimens are more interesting than others. I hope they provide me sufficient research information."

Closing her book, she, without any emotion, steps down and goes back to her seat. The audience claps loudly once they realize that she was done. Homura holds up an 8 while Lisa holds up a 7. Brad, still dressed as Staci, leans over to Ella. "Hey, not bad." He lightly taps her on the shoulder with his fist. At first, she is a bit shocked, but hearing this reaction from Brad caused a goofy smile to come over her face.

 ***Confessional***  
Brad: Hey, good is good. (he shrugs) I just hope she doesn't take it too much to heart or think too deeply into it.  
* **End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***  
Ella: My prince complimented me! (she sighs dreamily with her hands to her face. This looks rather odd as she's still dressed as Erika) This is one of the happiest days of my life! In fact (music swells) IIIIIIII-  
 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***  
Homura: Is it just me, or did I hear someone singing in here a minute ago?  
 ***End confessional***

Lisa looks over to the Grips. "All right Erika, you're the last one up for your team. Time to bring it on home for the Grips!" As Erika stood up and began to walk towards the stage, Lisa continued. "Just so you know Grips, you're in the lead by 7. So if Erika can pull out a 14 out of 20 on this, she'll lock the Gaffers out of a win regardless of their final person's score. So good luck Erika!"

Erika hearing this, looks a little nervous as she makes another step onto the stage.

 ***Confessional***  
Noah: Thanks Lisa. You know, no pressure or anything. She really IS getting into this Chris thing, isn't she?  
 ***End Confessional***

Making her way to the front of the stage, dressed in Tyler's sweats, she clears her throat. "Whoa! Hey there you guys!" She then stops and thinks for a moment. "I'm not entirely sure that's correct grammar. Does Tyler speak with correct grammar or not?" She says to herself out loud. "Let me check my notes." She then proceeds to pull out her book and look over her notes.

"Uh…Erika?" Lisa asks confused after a few moments have passed. "Just a moment!" She responds as she looks through her notes more. In the audience, Jason smacks her face while Heather clenches her fists in irritation.

 ***Confessional***  
Heather: I swear, if little miss research causes us to lose, she is ABSOLUTELY gone tonight  
 ***End Confessional***

"Oh for the love of-" Jason says irritated as he picks up Tyler's football. "Here! Catch this!" Picking it up he launches it towards Erika, who, shocked at first, reaches out her hand and catches it perfectly. All of the Grips let out a groan as she does so.

"No you idiot! You're Tyler! You can't catch for crap!" A loud "Heyy!" Comes from Tyler on the Gaffers side.

Lisa and Homura look between each other as they pick up two signs, Homura revealing a 2 and Lisa a 3.

Seeing the scores, The Grips groan while the Gaffers cheer.

 ***Confessional***  
April: As a good sport I don't normally like seeing people mess up, but WHOO! We have a chance!  
 ***End Confessional***

As Erika steps down to the seats, she has her head down and isn't looking at her teammates.

* **Confessional***  
Erika: Curse my need for research and perfection. I sincerely hope I don't cause my team this challenge. I was the only person to score under a 10. I think they would hold it against me if we were to lose  
 ***End Confessional***

Noah, who is sitting next to her looks up from his book over to her. "Don't let it bother you. Everyone can't be good at everything. It's a statistical impossibility." Erika merely nods sadly. "That's true." A moment of silence passes by. "Noah?" He looks back up from his book. "Thank you." She says, giving him a small smile. He looks back to his book. "You're welcome."

Lisa turns back to the contestants. "All right everyone! Thanks to Erika's…interesting performance, that means the Gaffers still have a chance to take the gold! In a twist, all the Gaffers need to win is a 13! And that brings us to our last contestant….TYLER!"

Tyler, who is dressed up In Noah's sweater vest and pants, now without his trusty headband, gulps as he steps up onto the stage. "All right Tyler, you can do this." He says quietly to himself as he takes the final step up. Standing on the stage, he pulls open a book and opens it up. Looking up from it he begins to speak. "Ugh, you want me to do WHAT now? I can't-" Unfortunately for Tyler however, his football from when Erika was onstage, and stepping forward, it falls directly beneath his feet, causing him to slip and fall backwards.

The pressure on the ball causes it to rocket forward and bounce around the room as he throws the book up in the air. Everyone in audience's eyes are following the bouncing ball, ducking out of the way as it comes towards several of their heads. The ball eventually finds its mark in hitting Tyler as it bounces back onto the stage. The collision causes him to fall backwards as the book then lands on his face. Everyone in the audience slowly lifts their heads back up as they inspect the situation. Lisa and Homura slowly move upwards, each shakily holding a 2.

"Um..Grips win." After a moment of silence, the Grips realize what just happened and begin to cheer. The Gaffers on the other hand, hang their heads down in defeat.

 ***Confessional***  
Jason: Wow, female Noah got really lucky that Tyler messed up as bad as he did. If we had lost, well, lets just say this would have been the first time I didn't vote for Heather. (There's a pause) okay i'm lying. I'd still have voted for Heather.  
 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***  
Brad: Seriously guys? I dressed up in this pink track suit for nothing? (sighs as he turns sideways, crossing his arms and legs) well, at least I know no one's going to vote for me tonight.  
 ***End confessional***

 ***Confessional***  
Elena: Oh mahy! Poor Taila. I hope he isn't too upset ova what happened. We all make mistaykes.  
 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***  
Tyler: Ugh! Stupid stupid Tyler! Man, I can't believe I messed up so bad. I totally blew it for us!  
 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***  
Harold: Aw man, I totally blew it!  
 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***  
Tyler/Harold: I'm so getting booted tonight  
 ***End confessional***

As the Grips leave the area, Tyler is being comforted by Elena. "S'all right sugah. Don't worry about it. No one's gonna vote for you just because you messed up one time." Meanwhile, April is talking to Harold. "They're not going to vote for you for this one time." Both April and Elena turn towards Brad and Ella at the same time. "Ain't/Isn't that right Brad/Ella?" They ask in unison.

Their eyes open wide in surprise as they're standing side by side, both Brad and Ella shift their eyes towards each other nervously.

We then cut to that night. Lisa looks over the six campers sitting in the auditorium, all of them back in their normal outfits. Half of them don't look nervous in the slightest. Brad is simply sitting there, arms crossed with an air of indifference, April looks a tad concerned, while Tyler and Harold look nervous. "Well, it's been a few days, but it looks like the Gaffers are finally back at the elimination ceremony. Sorry guys, your streak couldn't last forever. That being said, five of you will be safe tonight, while the last one will take a ride on the lameozine. Okay everybody, it's time. Place your votes!"

Several of the contestants look between each other before the buttons are pressed. After a few moments, Chris, who is dressed as Lisa, receives a letter from offstage which she hands to Lisa. "Thank you Lisa. Okay, let's see here. Well, these results are pretty obvious for the most part considering how things ended up with the two of you guys." Lisa smirks as she looks over to Tyler and Harold who are looking very nervous. "Of course, since April won the box of mystery challenge this morning, she is already immune." April smirks and shows off her Chrissy to verify this. Lisa nods and turns back to the rest of the cast. "However, that means that 5 of you are up for possible elimination. But, the following people are safe with 0 votes. Ella, Elena, and Brad. Like I said, no real shock there." Chris throws each of them a Chrissy which they each take with little reaction. "Now, to the reason we're all here." Lisa says, savoring the two contestant's worry. "Tyler, Harold, you both messed up the challenge bad. Real shame. You guys would have had three wins in a row if you two had been just a little less…terrible at impersonations. That being said, we only have one Chrissy left and there's two of you. The votes were pretty clear cut being 4 to 2. So, since we know who April, Elena, Tyler, and Harold voted for…guess it all boils down to you two." Lisa says, looking at Brad and Ella. Brad raises an eyebrow indifferently as Ella has her hands together in a sad, almost apologetic manner. "Right, right we get it Lisa, just get on with it." Brad responds annoyed. Lisa puts her best Chris grimace on. "Fine. Anyway, without further ado, the one who is safe for another night, and gets the last Chrissy is…

….

….

Harold and Tyler look nervously between each other as they eye the last award. Lisa draws this out even longer as the music swells.

….

…

"Tyler."

Chris throws Tyler the last Chrissy who barely catches it in shock. Lisa looks over to Harold. "Sorry Harold. Looks like it's time for you to get going." Standing up, Harold sighs. "Gosh. Bummer."

* **Confessional***  
April: NOOO! Seriously?! We just, I mean, I was about to- GAHHH!  
 ***End Confessional***

As Harold takes his suitcase he makes his way towards the lameozine. "Wait!" April screams as she runs over to him. "Harold! You can't go" Harold smiles back at her and then rubs his hand behind his head. "Like, gosh April I've got to." April looks at how unshaken he is by leaving and sighs. "How can you stay so calm?" She asked, clearly starting to get upset. "Gosh, it's not like I'm leaving forever. I'll be back in the finale." Seeing his calm demeanor, April sighs and wipes her eyes. "You're right. I'm gonna miss you though you idiot." She admits, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Huh? Why would-" But before Harold can continue, April pushes into him, crashing her lips against his. Shocked at first, Harold eventually accepts it. After a few moments, Chris begins to open his mouth to speak before Lisa puts her hand over his face. Chris gets the hint and stops.

After what seems like an eternity, they break apart. "That's so you don't forget about me." April says, looking away, a deep blush on her face. She adjusts Harold's shirt as an excuse. "There's like no way I'd forget about you April." April turns back to Harold, her eyes shimmering. "You better not. I'll see you soon. I mean..if you want to that is." Harold smiles in response. "Gosh, of course."

Finally they step away from each other as Harold picks up his suitcase again. Turning back, he waves at the rest of his teammates and steps into the limo. After getting inside he pops his head out of the roof and continues to wave. April waves after him, a sad smile on her face.

 ***Confessional***  
Harold: It stinks that I got kicked off, but who cares about that? April is awesome! I consider this a win in my book.  
 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***  
Tyler: (Tyler has his hand behind his head, rubbing it, a solemn look on his face) Okay, that was wayyy too close. I totally thought I'd be the one to get the boot. It pretty much WAS all my fault we lost. It's a bummer that Harold had to leave. Still though, I'm really happy I'm still here. I just have to make sure I don't mess up that bad again. (he looks to the camera and puts on a sad smile) Thanks guys for giving me another chance.  
 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***  
Brad: Yeah, I voted for Harold. When it all boiled down to it, it was either going to be Harold or Tyler, I was definitely off the radar this time. (he crosses his arms) Tyler really stepped up during the Oceanworld challenge and I really felt like if anybody deserved a second chance, it was him. Wouldn't be cool to knock him off after that….(there's a slight pause) also the fact that I'll only have one roommate after this and I would have to bunk with either Tyler or Harold until the merge. And honestly, push come to shove, I'd rather hang with Tyler.  
 ***End Confessional***

As the Lameozine fades into the distance, Chris turns back to the remaining contestants. "Gaffers, the rest of you are safe for the night. Welcome to the top ten. You should be proud of yourselves. Nearly half of you are gone, and we're rapidly approaching the finale. Head back to your campers, and we'll see you all tomorrow.

The contestants turn around and solemnly walk back to their campers

 ***Confessional***  
Elena: 'onestly, I ratha liked Harold. I don't think theah was a single person I really wanted to leave from owa team. Howeva I guess that's the name of tha game. I'm actually still shawked I'm still heah. But I'm glad ah am. April and Ella are wondaful girls and ahm happy to call them mahy friends. And…. I'd be lyin if I said I wasn't happy Taila was still here. (She blushes slightly)  
 ***End Confessional***

As the contestants head off, Chris turns to Lisa, who is still wearing his outfit. He raises his eyebrow. "You know Lise, you CAN change back into your own clothes." Lisa, complete with her Chris wig on, shakes her head. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I am Chris Mclean. The greatest host in the world." She puts her hands behind her back in stereotypical Chris fashion. "Ha!" She adds at the end.

Chris rolls his eyes. Reaching behind him he puts on the large bulky sweater and a brown wig that looks like Lisa's hair. "Ooh! I'm Lisa Westbrook! Everything is so exciting and wonderful! I love everyone! Look at my shipping sheet!" He says holding up a piece of paper.

Finishing his spiel, Chris turns back to Lisa, who is now wearing an irritated look on her face. This causes Chris to blanche backwards. "You're forgetting one thing in your impersonation of Lisa." Lisa says eerily calmly as she reaches up and takes the Chris wig off her head. This change in personality causes Chris' eyes to widen slightly in shock. "Um.. ? What's that?"

Reaching towards Chris' head she slowly removes the wig from his head as well. "You forgot the fact that despite everything" She places her hands on his shoulders as the grimace fades and is replaced by a soft smile "she loves Chris more than anything." And plants a kiss on his lips. Shocked at first, Chris eventually accepts it, placing his own hands around her as the screen fades to black.

 **Eliminated**  
 **17th: Shawn**  
 **16th: Beth**  
 **15th: Cody**  
 **14th: Killian**  
 **13th: Dana**  
 **12th: Neos**  
 **11th: Harold**

Remaining Contestants  
Killer Grips: Jason, Noah, Heather, Staci, Erika  
Screaming Gaffers: Ella, April, Brad, Elena, Tyler

Votes  
April: Immune  
Ella, Elena, Brad: 0 votes  
Tyler: 2 votes  
Harold: 4 votes

April, Harold: Tyler  
Brad, Ella, Tyler, Elena: Harold

 **AN: Oh no! Harold's gone! Oh Harold. I have to say, in the original TDI, he was actually one of my favorites (mostly because they eliminated most of the interesting characters early on in TDI). However, due to having many interesting characters this season, it actually became a little difficult to pick who was going next. I knew that The Gaffers had to lose this time around as the Grips had already lost twice in a row. The question was, who to get rid of? Several things factored into this decision, but ultimately, it felt like the one I could do the least with story-wise was Harold (also considering I just got rid of 3 OC's in a row, it was time for a canon to hit the road)**

 **As for the challenge, I always liked the idea of it and considering how nuts the previous challenge was, I thought was nice to have another more relaxing challenge. Don't worry though, we're going to get back to crazy soon enough. I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter! Let me know in the comments! Also, if you haven't already, check out the important poll. See you next time!**


	11. Chapter 8: Beach Blanket Bogus

Previously, on Total Drama Action, impressions were abound as the contestants all performed, in an attempt to act and talk like each other. There were plenty of laughs to be had, but the two break out stars ended up being Jason and Elena, who both managed to garner amazing scores. On the Grips side, Erika blew her impression of Tyler, but luckily for her, both Tyler and Harold completely botched their turns at imitating. Because of that, the Gaffers took the loss, and, after some deliberation which of the two would go home, it was decided that unfortunately, it was Harold who would be taking the ride on the lameozine out of the contest. We are down to our final ten competitors! Who will join our losers this time around? Well for the answer to that, you'll just have to tune into today's exciting episode of, Total. Drama. Action!

(Intro plays)

The lights fade in to the remaining 10 of the cast, all sitting in the commissary. Several of the Grips are taking a look towards the Gaffers table, marking off whenever somebody walked in to see who was sent home. After the fifth person walks in, Harold not included, they go back to eating.

 ***Confessional***  
Jason: Huh. Looks like nerd boy got the boot last night. Can't say I'm shocked. After what happened at the impersonation challenge yesterday, we knew it was either going to be him or Tyler. Honestly, glad I don't gamble anymore. I would have bet they would have kicked Tyler. Harold went more with their touchy feely group. (he pauses for a moment) except Brad. He could have been a Grip.  
 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***  
April: (sighs) I'm not going to lie. I really miss Harold. He was just so much fun to be around. Well, at least no matter what happens, I'll see him in no longer than about a week. (she shakes her head and slaps her face) no, can't think like that. I'm here to win!  
 ***End confessional***

Elena and Ella both put their trays on each side of April, a warm smile on their face. "Hey, April, you okay?" Ella asks her friend. Before she can respond, Elena speaks up. "Look, we'ahll very sorry. We-" But April puts up her hand to cut them off. "It's all right." She says, giving them a small smile. "It's a competition right? Elena, you weren't going to vote for Tyler, and Ella, that put you in a very awkward spot. Either way, one of them had to go last night, right? I don't blame you. Besides, we're the three musketeers right?" She says as she puts her arms around the two. "We're sticking together."

The two of them smile as they allow April to pull them into a hug.

* **Confessional***  
Ella: (she has her hands together) I'm so so happy that April isn't holding that vote against me or Elena. It certainly wasn't personal by any means. I've never had friends as wonderful as April or Elena, and I would never do anything to jeopardize that friendship, even if it means losing the competition.  
 ***End Confessional***

 ***Confessional***  
Elena: Well thaht certainly is a load off mahy maind. I'm glad to see that she is lettin' that there vote be wata unda the bridge.  
 ***End Confessional***

Brad is sitting next to Tyler while sipping coffee, a short ways away from the girls. Tyler, seeing the girls hugging, looks over to Brad. Brad raises an eyebrow. "You're not going to hug me, are you?" Hearing this causes Tyler to react a little stronger than he meant to. "What? What? No!" Brad snickers. Upon calming down, Tyler puts his hand behind his head. "Look uh, I didn't get the chance to tell you this, but um…I wanted to thank you." Brad looks over at Tyler. "For what? Not voting for you?" Tyler nods. "Yeah." Brad shrugs. "It's fine." He chuckles. "If you're looking for some noble reason of why I didn't, honestly, it was because push comes to shove, you won that Oceanworld challenge for us. Plus." He smirks. "You're not awful to hang with." Tyler, shocked at first, gives him a smirk back. He then raises his fist. "You're not so bad yourself." Brad looks at the fist, then, with a half smile, gives him a fist bump.

 ***Confessional***  
Tyler: Yeah, Brad is a little rough around the edges, but, I gotta admit. I misjudged the guy. Glad he's still here. Plus, you know, at this point, he's my last bunkmate.  
 ***End Confessional***

The five remaining members of the Grips are not being nearly as friendly with each other as Noah and Erika are reading and writing near each other, Heather is listening to Staci with feigned interest and Jason is chewing on a straw.

 ***Confessional***  
Jason: ugh. I haven't been this long without a smoke in a while. Stupid Chris. (puts an unlit cigarette in his mouth and chews on it.) eh. Better than nothing.  
 ***End confessional***

While Noah is busy reading and Erika writing, they both absent mindedly move their hands to pick up a glass, but accidentally touch each other's hand. Realizing what they just did, they yank their hands away quickly, Erika blushing slightly, trying to cover it with her notebook.

* **Confessional***  
Erika: Something is wrong with me (she puts her hand to her forehead) increased temperature, heart palpitations, stomach irritation… All this while around Noah. I hope he didn't give me something contagious. I can't afford to get sick now. I must look at these symptoms and determine the correct course of action to take. Makes me wish Caden were a contestant this season.  
 ***End Confessional***

Once again interrupting everyone's free time, Chris kicks in the door. This time however, he's looking a lot more like Geoff, with an open Hawaiian shirt, with nothing underneath. He's also holding a surfboard. Accompanying him is Lisa, who's wearing her standard bikini.

"Howdy dudes and dudettes! Congrats to all of you making it to the final ten! However, after tonight, it will be nine. Everyone, please get your bathing suits on and meet us at the water set in twenty minutes!"

 ***Confessional***  
April: All right! Another water challenge! The Oceanworld challenge was a lot of fun. I was really hoping for another physical challenge. The acting ones are fine and all, but these are the kinds of challenges I signed up for. Plus, it'll help me get my mind off Harold for now. Gotta focus!  
 ***End confessional***

The contestants, hearing the instructions, all head back towards their trailers.

 ***Confessional***  
Brad: Without Harold or Killian here, it's really quiet. But hey, not complaining.  
 ***End confessional***

 ***Confessional***  
Tyler: Whoo! Physical challenge baby! Time to make up for yesterday (he punches his hand then, realizing he did it too hard shakes it) ow.  
 ***End confessional***

The group, having gotten into their swimsuits, made their way over to the location where they had competed in the Oceanworld challenge earlier. This time however, they notice Chris and Lisa, standing on the beach, rather than the docks.

After making a brief headcount, Chris begins to speak. "All right everyone! It's time for today's challenge. Or should I say, challenges. It looks like we have an even amount for each team. 5 versus 5. That's perfect for today's setup. Last time you dealt with the water, it was in a post apocalyptic wasteland that was Oceanworld. Today's going to be a little more lighthearted with the beach movie. But that doesn't mean the challenges will be any less intense. So, what's the first challenge you may ask?" He asks, putting in a pregnant pause to get their attention. "That my friends, is the time tested, surfing challenge." He says finally, as Lisa walks into frame with a surfboard in hand.

Both April and Tyler cheer at this as they give each other a high five. "The first challenge is simple. Stay on the surfboard as long as you can while we keep hitting you with continuous waves. Last one standing wins the first challenge for their team. Of course, it won't be as easy as simple waves. There'll also be several….other obstacles as well. But you'll see when you get out to sea. As for now, take a board and get on those waves!"

 ***Confessional***  
Noah: Ugh. Surfing? (he makes a hang ten motion with his fingers with no enthusiasm) party on dudes. (he sighs) this is going to end poorly  
 ***End confessional***

Everyone grabs a surfboard, some more tentatively than others and begin to swim out. Chris puts his hands behind his back. "Lisa, if you'd do the honors?" She smiles widely. "Duh, of course!" And presses a button. The moment she does so, waves begin to appear from behind the contestants.

As the first wave approaches, the ten contestants begin to slowly stand. However, nearly immediately as the first wave comes by, Erika and Elena fall off, both with shocked expressions on their faces, causing Chris to laugh.

"Haha! oooh looks like we lost our first two! One from the grips and one from the Gaffers!" Both their names drop off the scoreboard.

As Chris is speaking, the remaining eight manage to stand up. Several of them tentatively do so, while others like Tyler and April stand up seemingly with no problem. Seeing them manage to get past the first hurdle, Chris picks up a megaphone. "All right! Next, I'm gonna need all of you to ride that wave!" He says as he gestures to a rather large wave behind them. Everyone gets into place except for Staci who starts to talk to seemingly no one.

"You know something? My great uncle actually invented surfing. He-" However, she is cut off as the wave begins to break. Staci gets caught in it, knocking her off her board and into the churning water. Her name falls off the list as Chris tries to stifle a snicker.

Everyone else, including a very freaked out Noah, manage to get to the top of the wave and begin to surf. Brad, who had looked a bit nervous during this whole endeavor, looks around, and, finally getting his balance, allows himself a small smile on his face. This quickly ends however as a basketball crashes into his face, knocking him off the surfboard.

The camera moves to where the ball originated, to reveal Chef standing on a dock with a ball launcher, Homura standing next to him. "Heh heh. And THAT'S how you take out a surfer." Homura glances over to Chef. "Well, that was cruel." There's a short pause that follows. "So…can I try?" Hearing this, Chef opens his eyes wide in shock, then smiles. "Heh heh. That's my girl!"

The moment that Homura grabs the launcher, a devious smirk forms on her face as she swings the launcher over to Heather. "Oh you seriously better-" But Heather doesn't get to finish as the ball crashes into her and she goes careening off her board. Homura raises her hand up to which Chef gives her a high five. Both Brad and Heather fall off the list.

Chris glances up at the scoreboard as it reveals five names left. Ella, April, and Tyler are left for the Gaffers and Jason and Noah are left for the Grips. "It looks like half are gone. Guess it's time to kick it up a notch. Everybody! Ride that curl!" Chris announces into a megaphone. Ella puts a finger up in confusion. "Um, what's a curl?" She asks April who's riding next to her. April thumbs behind her. "THAT'S a curl." The five remaining surfers glance behind each other as a large curl is beginning to form. Tyler immediately cheers as he pushes forward. "Whoo!" He shoves his fists up in the air as he begins to surf the curl.

Jason follows right behind Tyler as does April. Taking a deep breath, Noah covers his eyes and pushes forward. "Thisisaterribelideathisisaterribleidea" he mutters to himself quickly as he continues moving forward. Ella attempts to enter the curl, but doesn't quite make it inside and gets smashed by the closing wave and gets knocked off her board. She re-emerges from the water a moment later however, riding a dolphin. "Oh! Thank you my animal friend!"

Seeing this, Chris blanches as he then turns to Lisa. "Who put a dolphin in there?" Lisa smiles innocently. "Why Chris, I have no idea!" She says, placing her hands to her face in an exaggerated manner. Chris lowers his eyelids to half and then raises an eyebrow. Lisa continues to smile goofily. Chris merely shakes his head as Ella's name falls off the list.

"Whoo! This is awesome!" Tyler screams excitedly as he pumps his fist in the air. However, it's at that moment that Jason squeezes by Tyler. "Outta the way sports boy!" Nearly running into him causes Tyler to lose his balance as at first he starts to wobble, before eventually falling off his board. The waves twists him around several times before shooting him back to shore. Chris and Lisa flinch with an "eww" sound as his name drops off the list.

"Hey! What the hell?" April yells angrily as Jason merely glances back and smirks. Seeing his reaction, April grits her teeth as she furrows her brow. "Oh you are going DOWN Jason!" She responds loudly as she pushes herself forward.

A few moments later, April, Jason, and eventually Noah emerge from the curl. As they do so, the waves begin to finally subside. Chancing a look, Noah, who had his hands over his eyes during the entire time in the curl, looks around. "What the- I made it?" He shoots his hands up in the air. "All right! Score one for-" But he is cut off as a tentacle pops out of the water, grabs Noah and pulls him off his board.

Back on the beach, Chris smacks his head. "Oh right! I forgot. There's an octopus. Totally slipped my mind." Seeing Noah dragged below the water, Erika who had made it back to shore by this point, turns to Chris. "Will he be all right? He can't hold his breath for that long." She says, in more of a worried tone than she probably meant to exude.

Chris puts his hands behind his back and smirks. "Don't worry Erika, Tentacles is a thrower. Noah will be fine." Erika raises her eyebrow confused. "A thrower?" Chris merely chuckles. "You'll see." As if on cue, a tentacle pops out of the water and launches a screaming Noah towards the beach, who eventually lands face first in the sand. A muffled 'ow' can be heard. Chris gestures over to him and smiles. "See, he's fine." As Erika looks over at Noah, confirming that he is indeed all right, Noah's name drops off the list, leaving just two left.

"All right! We are down to our final two competitors! Jason for the Grips and April for the Gaffers! To settle this, let's bring out the big gun!" Reaching into his pocket, he pulls out a remote and presses a button. As he does, the ground begins to shake. Cupping her hands to her mouth, Lisa calls to the two remaining surfers. "SURF'S UP DUDES!" A bit confused, April and Jason turn around to see a giant thirty foot wave form behind them. Their eyes widen in shock as they begin to swim in an effort to get on top of it.

Even though sheer terror is expressed on both of their faces, Jason still manages to turn to April. "You're going down nature girl!" "NOT NOW!" is all April can get out in a scream as she desperately tries to keep her balance and not fall into the giant Tsunami sized wave.

Seeing her discomfort and fear seems to alleviate Jason's own for a moment as he begins to laugh. "Aw, is Nature girl gonna- WHOA!" Unfortunately for Jason, his laughter causes him to wobble before finally launching himself off the board, becoming lost in the waves below.

"AND THE GAFFERS WIN THE FIRST ROUND!" Chris announces, as the four now soaking wet remaining Gaffers cheer loudly.

However, the cheer ends quickly as Brad turns to Chris. "Uh, Chris, you can turn off the wave now?" Chris then looks back at Brad. "Huh? Oh right! Off…off… Lise, do we have an off button?" Lisa shakes her head. "No, I don't think so." Chris turns to look back at the wave. "Ah. Well, okay then." Slowly, he gingerly pulls up an umbrella out of the sand and, grabbing Lisa in one arm, calmly holds up the umbrella with the other.

A moment later, the giant wave hits the beach, blasting everybody backwards, including Chef, Chris, and the interns.

We then cut to the entire cast standing on the beach, all completely drenched, and covered in all sorts of sea plant life. Everyone looks disheveled with several tears in their swimsuits.

Chris coughs out a bit of sea water as a fish falls out of his hair and lands back into the ocean. "Okay, right." He says trying to get back on track. "Challenge one goes to the Gaffers!" He says with enthusiasm. However, this time, the contestants merely look at him with emotions ranging from disdain to indifference.

Not hearing any response, he speaks again. "So, anyway, onto the second challenge! Follow us!" He says as he begins to walk from the area where they were, towards another part of the beach.

 ***Confessional***  
Noah: So, are we going to just ignore the fact that we almost got killed by a thirty foot wave? Yeah? That's what we're doing? All right then.  
 ***End confessional***

After about a thirty second walk, Chris leads them to a large flat area. "The second challenge is going to be the good old sand castle building challenge. Here's how it's going to work. It will be five versus five. You will all build your sandcastles, and then, when you're done, we'll choose who your sandcastle is being pitted against randomly. Best of five wins the round. And also, since April won the first challenge for the Gaffers, if the Gaffers win again, there will be no third round. That in mind. Good luck!"

 ***Confessional***  
Erika: That's actually a good idea. We can't compare to a rival's sandcastle if we don't know who it is. So we all have to try our best just in case we get the extraordinary opponent. (She takes off her glasses, only to reveal that a crab is now attached to her finger. She looks at her finger.) Ow (she says in a monotone voice)  
 ***End confessional***

Hearing the go ahead, the ten competitors get to building their sandcastles. Each of their areas is nice enough to be separated by impromptu walls so that the other competitors can't see them. After a time dissolve, we cut to Lisa and Chris standing by the contestants

"All right!" Lisa announces, her usual smile on her face. "Let's get this started!" She says as she looks over all the different locations before reaching her hands into two different boxes and pulling out two names. "First up is…. April versus Noah!" As she reads the names, the seperators fall away revealing the castles.

Chris and Lisa, both with their clipboards turn their heads to Noah's. Noah is standing there smirking, his arms crossed as he stands in front of a beautifully symmetrical sandcastle. Every angle is perfect as the modern looking castle raises up about six feet tall, and includes an interior and even working fountain.

The two judges then turn to April's, which looks like a five year old did with a bucket. It's about one foot tall and a portion of it collapses off the side while making a farting noise.

Chris and Lisa raise an eyebrow at each other. "Point to the Grips!" Lisa announces as a '1' appears under their name next to a '0' for the Gaffers. The grips all cheer, giving Noah words of encouragement.

 ***Confessional***  
April: (Is blushing madly, her arms and legs crossed) I've never been very good at building sand castles, okay?  
 ***End Confessional***

Lisa reaches back into the two boxes. "Next up…Brad versus Jason!" Jason shrugs as he gestures towards his castle. It isn't much to look at. It's not falling apart like April's, but it's very simplistic, with a few cigarettes used for decoration.

The two judges turn over towards Brad's, which, while not very detailed, was pretty massive in scale. It was at least three times the size of Jason's and managed to stay up on its own without collapsing under its own weight. Several attempts at windows were made and gave it the slight air of a 3-d model.

Chris and Lisa only need to confer for a moment. "Point to the Gaffers!" There's a round of applause for Brad, who allows himself a small smile upon hearing it. "Oh Brad it's wonderful!" He hears from an overly excited Ella.

 ***Confessional***  
Brad: I don't know what that girl's deal is, but at least she means well. I honestly don't think that girl has a deceptive bone in her body.  
 ***End Confessional***

"The score's 1 to 1. On to the next one which is…." Lisa reaches in and pulls out another two names. "Ella and Heather!" As they turn to Heather's, they notice that it's actually extremely well made. It's sturdy, but not too bulky, with several towers and even a set of flags. However, when they turn their heads, the pair are completely blown away when they see Ella's. It looks like a castle literally came forth from a fairy tale. The level of detail set into it is astonishing. Small, seemingly impossibly thin flags are adorning the castle. Small woodland creatures are made as well as a pair of humans, one obviously supposed to be Ella as she's holding the hand of a man.

"Point to the Gaffers!" the two judges saying in unison, as the score board now says "1-2" Another set of cheers rise up from the Gaffers. Brad leans over to Ella. "Hey uh…good castle. But.. who's that guy supposed to be?" He asked as he raised his eyebrow.

Seeing Brad be this close to her, she flushes a deep red. "Oh! My pr- I mean, oh! No one! Haha!" Ella lets out a nervous giggle. "I mean um, I must say, you had quite the nice castle yourself Brad!" "Huh?" Brad says, glancing back towards his own. "Oh um, yeah thanks." He says as puts a hand behind his head.

"All right everyone! If the Grips can't pull out a win here, they are toast!" She reaches into the box. "Staci versus Tyler!" The two look at each other, and then at their castles. The two judges glance at Tyler's, which, while relatively low to the ground, has a kind of sporty racetrack vibe to it, a long road surrounding the castle like a moat.

The pair then turn to Staci's. Hers was pretty much the opposite. Hers was so loud and boisterous it nearly overwhelmed Lisa and Chris' senses. There were different themes all over the place. One corner was Christmas, another was space, a third was a haunted house, and the fourth was winter themed. It looked like organized chaos, but somehow, it worked. From every corner it looked like a different castle as the two walked around it. Smiling, they nodded at each other. "Point to the Grips!" the scoreboard turned '2-2' as the Grips let out a cheer. "All right Staci!" Jason let out a cheer before he could stop himself.

 ***Confessional***  
Staci: Of course I can build sand castles! After all, my great great-  
 ***End Confessional***

"Well" Chris says as he speaks for the first time in a while. "It looks like we have a tie. 2-2. The next one will win this round. And we don't need to draw for this one. It is Elena versus Erika!"

Turning back around, they see that Erika and Elena happen to be the two closest castles to one another, allowing the judges to see both in one viewing.

They were right next to each other, but they can't be more different. Erika's is a lot like Noah's. Precise, pointy, academically perfect. It's as if she measured everything with a ruler, which she probably did. The precise angles let her have designs far more intricate than a sand castle had any right to be. Elena's on the other hand was far more expressive, with smooth curves that lead into a tower, almost as if a slide came from the window.

Both Chris and Lisa inhale sharply. Turning back to each other they whisper a few moments before turning back. The cast hold their breath. "It seems we're at an impasse." Chris says simply. "I say Erika's, Lisa says Elena's. So, we need a third opinion. Homura!" He loudly calls, cupping his hands together.

A few moments later Homura, wearing her black bathing suit approaches Chris. "Um, hey. You called?" He points his thumb over to the sand castles. "Those two. Which castle is better?"

As Homura turns her head to look at the two castles, she notices all ten sets of eyes staring at her. She gulps audibly.

 ***Confessional***  
Homura: Seriously Chris? Way to go from NO pressure to ALL of the pressure!  
 ***End Confessional***

Homura puts a finger to her chin as a pause fills the air. Everyone holds her breath as she speaks again. "Um… I uh…. I choose…that one." She says as she points to one of the two.

Suddenly a large cheer erupts from one of the two sides, as the camera reveals she was pointing to Erika's. The scoreboard moves to '3-2.'

"And the Grips take the second round!" Lisa announces loudly to a somewhat disappointed Gaffers.

 ***Confessional***  
Elena: Ah can't reallay blame 'omura. It treally was a naice castle. (She waves her fan)  
 ***End Confessional***

"Well then," Chris speaks up once the cheering begins to die down. "I guess that means we have to have the final round after all! Whoever wins this round will be the victor." He then reaches down and pulls something out of a bag. "What better way to settle differences at the beach…than a game…of beach volleyball?" He asks as he presents the volleyball to the ten competitors.

"Rules are simple. Five versus five. Best of 11 points wins."

Hearing this, April and Tyler both cheer. "All right! Let's do this!" They exclaim, nearly simultaneously.

 ***Confessional** *  
Tyler: Okay, surfing may not have worked out perfectly, but volleyball? Oh hell yeah! Let's do this! (he, in his excitement punches the wall) OW! (he grips his hand, causing him to lean off balance and fall over)  
 ***End Confessional***

The group of ten contestants make their way over to their sides, the Gaffers looking far more like a team than the Grips as even Brad gets in on the group hi five. The Grips on the other hand look far less enthusiastic as both Erika and Noah glance between each other.

 ***Confessional***  
Noah: Oh fantastic. Volleyball. We have Jason. They have Tyler and April. I'm not enjoying these odds  
 ***End Confessional***

The camera cuts to chef sitting in a lifeguard chair with a whistle. "All right maggots! I  
want a good clean game!" He then tosses the ball to Jason. "All right. Now set that ball!" He orders as he blows the whistle.

Everyone stands at the ready as Jason pulls back and slams the ball. Quickly it flies over the net and heads towards April. Jumping up, she spikes it hard. The ball careens towards Noah who valiantly tries to hit it, only to get beaned in the face as the ball then bounces off his face and rolls to the ground. The scoreboard dings for the Gaffers 0-1. The Gaffers high five each other. "All right! We got this!" Tyler announces jovially as he pulls his fist down.

Jason, irritated takes the ball again and serves. This time the ball heads towards Brad who sets it upwards. Tyler goes to spike. He knocks it over the net, but is caught by Heather who hits it back up, albeit tripping in the process. The ball moves forward as it hits the net. Erika hops up and gently prods the ball over the net. With a PLOP it lands on the ground on the Gaffers' side.

Chef blows a whistle and the scoreboard reads 1-1. The Grips cheer as Noah gives a thumbs up to Erika, which gives her a slight blush.

April grimaces annoyed. "Come on guys! We can do this!" "Damn right we can!" Brad of all people replies. April then catches the ball from Chef and she serves.

A small montage begins to play as the team hits the ball back and forth. We see Brad manage to land a spike, Jason barely missing it. Another point shows Heather hitting the ball over as Tyler tries to hit it but ends up tripping over Brad.

Yet another one has Staci setup a shot where Noah manages to calculate where it will end up and hits it to a location where nobody was standing, leaving the Gaffers dumbfounded. As the montage ends, we see Elena who is up front, take the ball to the head, only for it to bounce off, hitting the net, and bouncing over, landing on the Grips's side. There's another whistle as the score reads 5-5.

"All right!" Chris announces as he looks over at the ten competitors. "Next point wins it! Jason! You're up!" Jason nods slowly as he picks up the ball.

"Come on everyone! We can do this! Just one more point!" April says, turning back to her team. They all nod at her with determination. Silence falls over them as Jason throws the ball up and serves it. The ball sails over the net and flies towards Elena. She sets it as Tyler hops up and hits it back. It flies towards Noah who hits up, causing it to sail into the air. Heather hits it up and over and it heads towards Brad. As he is jumping, Brad's eyes open in horror, as he foot gets caught in the sand, cutting off his stride.

The ball connects with his fingertips rather than his whole hand, causing the ball to go careening upwards, only moving a few feet. As the ball comes down, Brad, who was now lying prone on the ground, turns his head to who the ball is headed towards. To his horror, it's Ella. Ella looks like a deer in the headlights as the ball is careening downwards towards her, her hand in front of her face, as if unsure what to do.

"ELLA!" A voice calls out to her. Ella turns her head to see Brad screaming her name. "Ella! Spike it! You can do it!" As she looks over and sees Brad's fierce determination, Ella furrows her eyebrows and nods. Turning her head back up, she sees the ball quickly approaching. Bending her legs down, she prepares to jump. As she does so, a wide grin appears on Staci's face, as she turns to her teammates. "That's so weird that he used the term 'spike'! Did you know-"

The rest of her term isn't paying attention though as all eyes are on Ella. As she leaps into the air, far higher than Brad even knew she could jump, she brings her hand down hard on the ball, causing it to careen over the net, and, head directly towards Staci. As she isn't paying attention, the ball careens into the side of her head, cutting her off mid word. The ball falls off her head and rolls to the sand below.

A silence follows before Lisa finally cuts it off. "AND THE GAFFERS WIN!" the points turn to 5-6. Realizing what had just happened, the Gaffers all leap up simultaneously including Brad in a loud cheer. "El-la! El-la!" April, Tyler, and Elena all chant as April and Tyler pick her up on their shoulders and begin to carry her off.

This leaves Brad slightly behind, who, despite himself finds a small smile on his face, before finally following after them, where, under his breath can be heard lightly chanting "El-la, El-la".

Chris then turns back to the Grips. "Sorry guys, so close and yet so far. you know what that means. We'll be seeing you five at the ceremony tonight. No one's immune, so anyone's up for grabs.

Jason, Noah, and Erika all turn their gaze to Staci, who, embarrassed, rubs her left elbow with her right hand.

 ***Confessional***  
Staci: Oh geez. I really blew it today. I...I didn't mean to, I mean... oh Geez. I can't go home yet. I just can't!  
 ***End Confessional***

As Staci walks away dejectedly, Heather puts a finger to her chin as she turns towards Noah and Erika, who are talking to one another.

 ***Confessional***  
Heather: Ugh. Jason's not immune this time, but even if I vote for him, and I'm pretty sure I can get Staci to, considering her circumstances, that would still only give us two votes. Jason's obviously going to vote for me, so that just leaves Noah and Erika. There's no way that the bookworm is going to vote for the only other guy, even if it IS Jason, so that leaves Erika. And honestly, I don't think I'm going to be able to get her to vote for him, considering he's actually being doing pretty well in the challenges. That means there's only one way I can go with this. Urgh. (She crosses her arms) I don't want to do this, but at this point, it's just survival.  
 ***End Confessional***

"Hey! Noah, Erika! Can I talk with you for a second?" Hearing her voice, the two of them stop, Noah raising an eyebrow at her. "If you're going to ask us to vote for Jason, you can stop right there. We're really not interested in getting involved in your petty squabbles." Resisting the urge to spew venom at him, Heather sighs. "No, I actually wasn't going to ask you that. I was actually going to ask you to vote for Staci." Hearing this, the two of them glance at each other and then turn back to Heather. "Really? I thought you and her were best buds." Noah says, crossing his arms.

Heather puts on her best painful face. "Yes, but considering what just happened in the competition, I really feel, as great as she is, she's probably just going to weigh the team down at this point. It's probably better just to let her go now." Noah and Erika then look at each other.

 ***Confessional***  
Noah: As much as I hate to admit it, Princess has a point. Out of the five of us, Staci is probably the weakest of the competitors. While using this opportunity to take out a strong competitor might be advantageous, it might be better to cut her out now  
 ***End confessional***

 ***Confessional***  
Erika: (has her face in a book as she's writing a mile a minute in it) (she doesn't look up) hang on, hang on, I'm factoring in all the possibilities and seeing mathematically who would be the best person to vote for. Give me a moment.  
 ***End Confessional***

The scene then cuts to the award ceremony as Chris and Lisa are once again sporting their fancy outfits, Lisa holding a tray of 4 awards.

"Well Grips, looks like we're here again. I'm beginning to think you guys like this auditorium. Ha!" The five of them glare at Chris with annoyed expressions.

 ***Confessional***  
Jason: Welp, this might be it. Three girls, and only two guys. It's going to massively SUCK that I'll leave before Heather, but, hey, at least I can get away from her. I mean, I could flip out and scream, but I'm not giving her the satisfaction. So let's just get this over with.  
 ***End Confessional***

Getting no rise out of them, Chris continues. "Anyway…. You guys almost had another win today. But…I guess it just didn't work out." He glances towards Staci, who turns her head away, embarrassed. "Because of that, one of you is going home on the lameozine, and you won't be coming back. Ever." He holds a pause for emphasis.

"You know how this works by now. Everybody, place your votes!" The camera shows the remote, the five Grip's names highlighted. The camera then pans over the five of them as they look between each other. Jason lets out a sigh as he presses a button. The rest follow suit and press one as well.

After a few moments, a hand from backstage passes Chris an envelope which he reads, a moderate amount of shock on his face.

"Well then, without further ado, the following people are safe. Noah, Erika….and I can't believe I'm saying this… Jason."

Lisa throws the three of them a Chrissy. Noah and Erika take theirs with little to no expression, while Jason on the other hand doesn't even catch his Chrissy in pure shock as it hits him in the face, causing him to get knocked over. Seeing this gives Heather a satisfied smirk.

 ***Confessional***  
Jason: I but…I… (he scratches his head) what?  
 ***End Confessional***

Chris looks back to the remaining two. "Heather. Staci. You two are the final two. Only one of you will continue on. Staci, it's pretty obvious why you're here. Simply put, you blew it." Staci looks down dejectedly. Chris turns to Heather. "Heather, your and Jason's fights, while extremely entertaining, have been annoying your team since day one. So, it kind of makes sense for both of you to be here." Heather scoffs, rolling her eyes. "Whatever Chris, let's just get this over with." Chris sighs in annoyance. "You people don't want me to have any fun, do you?" He sighs in an annoyed manner. "Fine. The final Chrissy and salvation goes to…"

….

…

…

Noah and Erika look at each other, as do Staci and Heather. Jason looks between the two, still in shock.

…

…

…

"Staci."

Staci, at first blanches in shock, then smiles widely as Lisa throws her the final Chrissy.

"WHAT!?" Both Jason and Heather scream in tandem.

Chris shrugs. "Sorry, votes don't lie. You're out Heather." Heather stands up, fists shaking. "This is impossible! How did-" She turns towards Noah and Erika to which Noah shrugs. "Don't look at me." Heather turns back to Chris. "This is impossible! I demand a recount." Hearing this, Chris shrugs. "Fine. One, two votes for Staci, One, two, three votes for you. Happy?" Chris asks annoyed.

Livid, Heather turns back to the contestants. "I can't believe that you'd choose HER over me! What's wrong with you?"

Erika adjusts her glasses. "It was nothing personal. I simply ran the numbers and you would make the most sense to eliminate. In a way, it's flattering." "Flattering? FLATTERING?" She asks, now screaming. Chris lets out a sigh. "Chef, a little help?"

From behind the stage, Chef walks out and grabs Heather, unceremoniously throwing her into the lameozine. He taps it twice on the roof as the driver begins to take her away.

As the limo drives away, Staci turns to Jason, who is now twitching, eyes open wide. "Jason? Are you all right?" Suddenly, Jason leaps into the air. "YYESS!" He lands on his knees as he pumps his fists into the air. "SHE'S GONE!"

 ***Confessional***  
Jason: (wipes tear away) I feel like there's so many people I should be thanking for this. I don't even have a speech prepared  
 ***End Confessional***

Everyone looks over to Jason with varied reactions. Chris raises an eyebrow. "Rigggghtt. Anyway, the remaining four of you are safe. Congratulations. You can head back to your trailers." Turning around, Jason clicks his heels together in joy as he makes his way back towards the trailers. Noah and Erika look to each other and shrug. This just leaves Staci who puts a finger to her chin and, after a moment, also walks towards her trailer.

 ***Confessional***  
Staci: Sorry Heather, I didn't want to have to vote for you, but I can't leave yet. I still have something I have to do. I hope you understand.  
 ***End Confessional***

As the campers walk away, Chris turns to Lisa. "So, what do you think of today's elimination, Lisa?" Lisa stops to think for a moment as she puts a finger to her chin. "Well, I have to say, that after all their fighting, it's hard to believe that one of those two are actually gone. Or maybe it's hard to believe that they lasted so long. Either way, it's strange." Chris lets out a sigh. "I know what you're saying. Their fights made for great TV." Chris pauses for a moment. "I suppose we're just going to have to make the next few challenges even more interesting, now won't we?" Lisa raises her eyebrow as she looks back at her boyfriend. "What do you mean by that?" Chris merely smirks back. "You'll see Lisa. You'll see."

 **Eliminated**

 **17th: Shawn**  
 **16th: Beth**  
 **15th: Cody**  
 **14th: Killian**  
 **13th: Dana**  
 **12th: Neos**  
 **11th: Harold**  
 **10th: Heather**

Remaining Contestants

Screaming Gaffers: Ella, Tyler, Brad, Elena, April  
Killer Grips: Noah, Erika, Jason, Staci

Votes

Jason, Erika, Noah: 0 votes  
Staci: 2 votes  
Heather: 3 Votes

Vote Breakdown  
Jason, Erika, Staci: Heather  
Heather, Noah: Staci

 **AN: Man, kicking out Heather. I will honestly be shocked if anybody saw this coming. This is a twist I've been keeping secret for a while now. Everyone reading this seemed to think that Jason X Heather would be a thing due to their rivalry, but NOPE. BAM. Heather's out at number 10. Mwahahahaha.**

 **Heather, while being a fun jerk of a character to write, her rivalry with Jason could only go so far. It was like a more intense Friedrich vs Eva. Also, that now leaves more of a chance for there to be internal stuff going on now that the attention isn't diverted to those two.**

 **Hope you all liked the chapter and were thoroughly shocked at this. See you next time!**

 **I'm gonna be honest here. I'm at a point where I could see pretty much see anybody winning. So, I'm going to leave it up to you guys. I'm going to throw out a poll. Let me know who you want me to get rid of in the next chapter, and it will happen.**


End file.
